Never To Be Seen Again
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: Calling all Heroes! Calling all villains! When the human and Pokemon world collide. How will the Heroes of the world prevent it? How will the villains influence it? Find out in Never to be Seen Again! (A very complicated story with all your favorite Pokemon characters from the games and anime!) Please, READ! WRIT! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**This fan fiction is takes place after you save the world from the perpetual darkness in Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of time/sky/ darkness. I do not own Pokémon or the mystery dungeon series. Oh also Kate is the human that comes from the future and has changed into a Pokémon also Bubbles is the partner figure and everyone else ids just like in the games.**

Chapter 1: Meeting the guild again.

"Are you ready Celebi?" said the green Pokémon.

"Yes Grovyle only if you are." The pink one replied.

As the two Pokémon walked/floated up the stairs to the exploration guild, headed by a pink Wigglytuff who is said to be the strongest Pokémon in all of Treasure Town, they tried to think of all the questions the guild members would probably ask.

"Grovyle?" Celebi said.

"Yes?" Grovyle replied.

"You know they are going to ask about Kate." Celebi stated.

"Yes I know." Grovyle said annoyed.

"Well what are we going to say?" Celebi asked.

"We will explain everything." Grovyle replied.

"Ok." Celebi said with uncertainty.

The two finally reached the top ready for any questions that the guild members of Wigglytuff's guild might ask. All that stood in front of them and revealing everything that has happened was a hole covered by a grate made of rope.

"I'll go first.' Grovyle said.

Grovyle walked over to the grate when all of a sudden a voice cried out.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected."

"Whose foot prints? Whose foot prints?" The sentry called from the hole.

"The foot prints are… The fffffoot prints are…"

All of a sudden a loud Pokémon's voice called out.

"Diglett? Sentry Diglett, WHOSE FOOT PRINT'S!"

"The foot prints are Grovyles's "The Pokémon called Diglett replied.

"WHAT!" Rang the loud voice again.

"What!" said another voice.

At that moment the gate to guild opened and 8 Pokémon piled out, A Sunflora, DIglett, Digitrio, Bidoof, Corphish, Crogunk, Chimeco, and a Loudred. Following them was a multi- colored bird with a music note shaped head named Chaot, a squirtle named Bubbles, and the guild master Wigglytuff.

"Yay! Grovyle and Celebi are back!" Sunflora yelled.

"They are back, hehhhehee." Said Crogunk.

"Where's Kate?" Bubbles whispered.

Everyone got quiet.

"Uhhhhhhh, Bubbles she is not coming back." Grovyle said while looking off into the distance.

"What?" Bubbles said about to cry.

"She is not back Bubbles, I'm sorry." Grovyle replied.

"…" Bubbles remained silent.

"Bubbles?" Grovyle said.

"How could she do this to me?" Bubbles whispered.

"Bubbles?" Grovyle said looking concerned.

"WHY GROVYLE! WHY! WHY DID SHE DO THIS! WHY IS SHE NOT COMING BACK?!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles." Grovyle said

Celebi touched Grovyle's shoulder and said."Let me handle this dear Grovyle."

"Bubbles." Celebi said.

"SAVE IT CELEBI! JUST SAVE IT!" Bubbles yelled.

"Now don't you use that tone with me Bubbles." Celebi said sternly.

"I'm sorry Celebi. I truly am." Bubbles said.

"Its okay Bubbles I forgive you. Bubbles I want you to understand something." Celebi said calmly walking towards Bubbles.

"What is it?" Bubbles replied.

"Bubbles it seems Kate was very special and important to you wasn't she. She was like that to us too Bubbles we feel your pain too Bubbles."Celebi said about to cry.

"Kate made you feel safe and secure didn't she. Kate always gave you hope and courage in the worst situations. Bubbles we know how you feel." Celebi said as tears rolled down face.

"Bubbles we just want you to know are not alone in feeling this way." Celebi said.

" Celebi?" Bubbles asked

"Yes Bubbles? What's wrong?" Celebi replied.

"Can you not tell me is not here with you?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course Bubbles I'll explain to the entire guild. Okay?" Celebi said wiping tears away.

"Okay." Bubbles replied.

Celebi went inside followed by Bubbles, Chaot, Wigglytuff, the guild members, and then Grovyle. Grovyl checked his surroundings and noticed the familiar figure in the bush.

"All clear Kate." Grovyle said to the hiding figure.

As soon as Grovyle went inside the human behind the bush emerged. "Bubbles." It said.

**-Author's FYI**

**I know this chapter is kind of sad and slow but just hang in there the next chapter will explain everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello dear readers here is another exciting chapter of ****Never to Be Seen Again. **** But first I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this first chapter and those who are following the story. Thank you so much! I know the guild never met Celebi in the games but in this story they have already met. (Don't ask how I have no idea when but that is not the point to this story.) Oh one more thing to more this story clear Celebi and Grovyle both know that Kate is back but Celebi does not know that Kate was hiding behind the bush the entire time. All she knew was that she was back and she was human and she might not have wanted her to be seen. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 2: Celebi's explanation and Kate's reappearance

As Celebi floated down the stairs to the lower floors of the guild she thought to herself "How am I going to explain it without sounding crazy?" She waited until everyone arrived then said. "Ok hmmmmm where do I start." While looking to Grovyle for ideas. Grovyle just shrugged in response.

"Today please, Celebi." Chaot said annoyed.

"Hold your tongue Chaot, and let Celebi think for a moment." The Guild master said without regret.

"By golly did the guild master really say that or am I dreaming." Bidoof said shocked.

"I heard it to eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk I can't believe guild master said that. I can't believe it even more that he said it to Chaot!" Sunflora said more shocked then Bidoof.

All of the guild members started whispering among themselves. Until Chaot yelled. "Everyone hush! Celebi PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY!" Everyone got quiet.

"Ok as you know Kate, Grovyle and I are the future correct?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"CORRECT?!" Celebi yelled.

"Correct!" everyone yelled in response.

"Ok then so when the planet's paralysis was healed the darkened future disappeared. And since us three are from that future we ceased to exist also."

"But what does that have to do with any thing Kate not being here." Diglett questioned.

"I am getting there sweetie. Ok where was I oh yes. After the world was saved we disappeared and Kate left Bubbles….." Celebi said then Celebi stopped suddenly holding her hand against her mouth not saying anything else.

"It's ok Celebi go ahead I have gotten over it." Bubbles said trying not to cry.

"Oh Bubbles I'm sorry I won't go into detail about that. So after we disappeared we lived in this sort of darkness. A world of darkness where it was like you weren't even alive or even existed. It was a never ending nightmare. Think of all the worst nightmares you've had that is what is was like." Celebi said with a sudden shiver.

"I still don't see how this relates to Kate not being here." Corphish said.

"Like I said earlier I am getting there." Celebi said annoyed.

"Now as I was saying before the interruption we lived in darkness until all of a sudden it all just disappeared and we saw light once again."

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"It turned out that Diagla had wanted to reward our bravery so he let us see light again. All three of us got to see light once again!"

"Three?" Bubbles questioned.

"Yes three." Grovyle said.

"But then where is Kate if she reappeared?" Bubble said confused.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Kate can you come down here please?" Grovyle Said with a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden there was a sound of shoes taping, click clop tap click clop tap, coming down the ladders. Then a mysterious figure appeared.

"Kate?" Bubbles said.

"It's a human…." Chaot said scared.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ITS GOING TO EAT US!" Corphish yelled suddenly. Everyone started running around panicking. The human started laughing. Then Grovyle , then Celebi too started laughing. Everyone stopped suddenly and looked at the three like they were crazy.

"CELEBI! GROVYLE! WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNIG INSTEAD OF LAUGHING THIS IS NO TIME TO LAUGH!" Chorphish yelled.

"Because this is too funny." Grovyle said while laughing.

"What!" Everyone said confused.

"She's not going to eat us." Grovyle replied.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Kate."

Yet again everyone stayed quiet.

"Hi everyone." Kate said while smiling.

"Kate? KATE!" Bubbles said then ran up to Kate and gave her a hug.

"What! Bubbles get away from there." Chaot said.

"Kate it really is you I knew you where human before but I just didn't think you would be like this now."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled confused.

"Let me explain." Grovyle said.

"Like Celebi said earlier us three are from the future but Kate was human and when Kate and I time traveled here there was an accident that caused Kate to transform into a Pokémon and lose all of her memory."

"Well that explains a lot welcome back friend." Wigglytuff said suddenly.

"Guild master you can't be serious your actually accepting this monster as a friend?" Chaot said.

"Yep." Wigglytuff replied.

"Well ok then. From this moment and on Kate here is our friend not enemy." Chaot said.

"WHAT! CHAOT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Loudred yelled.

"Yes I am, because said Guild master said and you don't want to go against guild master word do you?." Chaot said.

"NO SIR CHAOT!" Louded said scared.

"Ok everyone lets welcome our new members of Team HERO!" Chot said.

**-Author's FYI**

**YAY! Another chapter done! Please read write review. Also team hero is my team name for when Kate was a Pokémon and joined Bubbles to form an exploration team.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A flash of the past.

**-Authors FYI**

**Hello all my fellow readers here is yet anther chapter of ****Never to Be Seen Again. ****Ok first off I would like to give a great deal****of thanks to Yoshtar without Yoshtar this chapter would never be here. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ok this chapter is going to confuse people I just know it so hang in there I promise this is going to be good. Please read, write, and review. Also to all of those picky story people, THIS IS MY STORY! SO LIKE MY MOM ALWAYS SAYS IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! Oh one more thing I will cook hot dogs and marshmallows with any flames other than that just review and give feedback on what you think needs to be fixed. In conclusion if any of you readers out there have any ideas on where the story should go please just write me, I'm not that mean. Without delay on to the story! WAIT! ONE MORE THING FROM NOW ON THE STORY WILL BE TOLD FROM KATE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I am so happy they accepted me for who I am or should I say what I am. It was like I was home again.

"Come on Kate, Grovyle, and Celebi. Let's all go down to treasure town and show that you guys have returned." Bubbles said pulling my arm toward the stair well.

"Yeah it will be fun." Sunflora agreed.

"Let's go." Chaot said heading toward the stair well.

"Wait a second…"Grovyle said sternly.

Everyone stopped and looked to Grovyle.

"What's the matter Grovyle?" Bubbles said stopping all of a sudden and making me run into the wall.

"Ow…" I whispered silently to myself rubbing my nose. Thank Areceus that no one noticed.

"Bubbles, Kate is human so how do you think everyone will probably react to that, not to mention that also everyone still thinks Celebi and I are criminals." Grovyle said.

"Well… I never really thought about that but we will explain everything is that ok with you, Grovyle, Celbi, Kate?" Bubbles said puzzled then looked to each of us.

I looked off into the distance trying to avoid eye contact, I failed entirely.

"Kate?" Bubbles shook my arm gently then harder."Kate? KATE!"

"Huh? What?" I pretended to be confused.

"It's all right with you right Kate, if we explain it all to town right Kate?"Bubbles said looking at me concerned.

I looked to Grovyle and Celebi for answers but like usual they were looking around zoned out whistling casually.

"Well I guess if it's ok with them." I said annoyed with my two besets friends in the world.

"Grovyle , Celebi? What do you think?" Bubbles said looking at the two enemies for answers.

The two looked at each other at first exchanging glances. They kept at it until Grovyle finally said,"Uh well I guess its okay with us." With a sheepish grin, almost fake.

I knew that instant something was wrong; Grovyle rarely smiles also that was a fake smile. I looked to Grovyle who didn't notice that I was staring him down.

"Well since that's settled lets get going!" Chaot said pushing us closer to the stair well.

I went over to Grovyle when everyone left, "Ok Grovyle spill what's up. I know you and you never smile and almost never like that so something has to be wrong."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kate." The green Pokémon said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Grovyle I have know you since you were a Treeko so spill it what is so wrong about telling the town of our tale."

"UHHH I think I will just let you two talk for now and go catch up with everyone else." Celebi said then flew away quickly.

Grovyle and I stared at each other for a few minutes until Grovyle busted out saying," Agh no, no more don't give me that look ok I'll tell you just no more of that." Pointing at my eyes while covering his own, I smiled in victory.

"Ok I just don't think it's a good idea ok." Grovyle said concerned.

"There is nothing to worry about as long as I have my mother's amulet." I replied pointing to my amulet my mother had given to me when I was a baby."Grovyle as long as I have this on I will be fine I promise."

Just at that moment Loudred yelled down the stair well"Hey you two get up here already." The two of us rushed up the stairs trying to catch up with the rest of the guild.

As the two of us were trying to catch up to the rest of our group I kept rubbing my white amulet with a little black dot on it, it is like more like a half of a amulet when all of a sudden a dimensional scream occurred.

_All of a sudden I saw a lady holding a bay swaddled in a white cloth with a flame like pattern on it. "My brother's jealousy is increasing young child and he is planning to be rid of you so he will not have to listen to any more of this child of prophecy stuff." The lady looks around fearful of her surrounding as if something would all of a sudden jump out of the woods surrounding her. "But do not be scared mother will protect as much as she can." Then the lady puts a necklace around the baby's neck the same as mine. "As long as have this on you will be protected from any enemies." She looks around again then whistles something and all of a sudden Entei, Sucienne, Raiko, and Mewtwo appear. "You know your mission right." The three nod in agreement. "Okay I trust you. Please make sure that she lives, she is destined for greatness she will save the lives of many." At that moment the lady hands over the baby to Mewtwo and helps Entei put on a bay carrier basket on his back, while the other two keep watch. Mewtwo places the baby in the basket and makes sure it is secure then turns to the lady and says, "She is ready for departure madam Lumi." Lumi turns to the baby and kisses her on the top of the head. "Ok you may now depart." Raikou first takes off then followed by Entei followed by Suniceene. "Goodbye my child make me proud." _

The vision goes black and my sight returns to normal. But when all was normal again all I could see was Grovyle's concerned face. "Did you have another you know? Dimensional scream vision." He whispered. "

"Yes but I will tell you later." I whispered back and continued walking, acting like nothing had happened. We caught up with the rest of the guild and did as we were told and waited where we could not be seen until Wigglytuff gave us our signal. "Hello everyone we have some very special super dandy news to tell you all!" Guild master said in his usual peppy voice. All of town looked around in confusion looking for the so called"surprise."

"Silly Pokémon you can't see it, well not yet." Wigglytuff exclaimed.

Everyone sighed in response.

"Ok now that is settled so as I was saying we have a special surprise for you all. But first how many of you remember these two." Wigglytuff said giving Grovyle and Celebi their signal to come out of hiding. "You will be ok right?" Grovyle said concerned, I nodded in reply. Grovyle and Celebi stepped out of hiding while all of town gasped in unbelief.

"Yes, yes I know most of you are shocked that these two are back but wait there is more."At that moment guild master signaled for me. I stood still, nervous and scared of the reactions that were soon to happen.

"Its okay Kate no ones going to hurt you and if they do let's just say they are going to have to go through me." Everyone gasped once again, at the mention of my name. They all murmured in confusion. "Come on now its okay I promise. Cross my heart and hope to never eat another perfect apple again. "

I stepped out of the shadows, everyone was speechless. It was dead silence until some one finally said. "Its ittts ittssss a HUMAN!" Everyone started running around panicked I backed up a few steps only to be corned against a tree. "Pokémon please calm down" Grovyle shouted above the crowd. No one was listening. "EVERYONE QUIET!" Wigglytuff yelled above the commotion. They did nothing in response like nothing had happened.

'How could I be so foolish I didn't belong here, and I never will.' I ran away from town as fast as my feet could take me.

"Kate come back!" Grovyle yelled above the chaos. But I never heard him I only kept running trying to get as far as away as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello fellow readers this is reshiramgirl88 and here is another chapter of Never to Be Seen Again I am thinking of changing the title so if any of you out there have any Ideas please just send word my way. Oh, one more thing all chapters will not be from Kate's pov I think I will jump around. Please read, write review! Now on to the story!**

Chapter 4: Kate's disappearance and a familiar enemy's reappearance

-Grovyle's pov-

"Kate come back!"I yelled trying to be heard above the chaos of the crowd. She kept running disregarding that I was even yelling.

"KATE!" I yelled again but it was a failure she was long gone.

"It will be ok dear Grovyle, we both now she can handle herself for now." Celebi said calmly while she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I said in response breaking away from her embrace.

"What's troubling you then?" She said concerned.

"You now how Diagla let us live our lives again and reappear."

Celebi nodded in response.

"Well I'm starting to think we are not the only ones he let reappear."

"YOU DON'T MEAN…." She said suddenly shocked.

"Yes, I am starting to think Diagla allowed Dusknoir and his Sabeyle to reappear also."

"BUT GROVYLE IF HE DID THOSE POKEMON WILL COME AFTER US AGAIN RIGHT!" Celebi said becoming terrified each minute that passed. "If they did come back and Kate is out their all alone that means…"

"Yes but must not let anyone else know ok."

She nodded.

"Good." I said determined.

"But we don't know for sure if they really are here." She said worried looking around cautiously.

"No but still be aware at all times."

"Yes sir."

The chaos was still going on after all that has happened and I could tell the guild master noticed Kate's sudden disappearance and he was getting feed up of this noise.

"ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Wigglytuff said suddenly quieting all the Pokémon.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"You all are acting like children how can you all be so childish! Kate was our friend and here you all are freaking out just because she is human instead Pokémon. I am ashamed in all of you because of you, you scared off Kate." Guild master said scolding.

Everyone finally looked around noticing Kate's absence.

"Well we have to find her by golly." Bidoof said concerned.

"Yeah Bidoof is right she must be terrified out there we have to find her." Sunflora said in agreement.

The entire town started to panic again.

"Pokémon please calm down." I said trying to calm down the town. Yet again no listened.

"Let me try dear Grovyle" Celebi said.

"POKEMON CALM DOWN AND LISTEN!" She yelled suddenly. Who knew so mush anger could come from such a petite Pokémon?

"NOW LISTEN UP! Grovyle and I know Kate very well and we know she won't get very far because of her form she is in. So we will all split up and look for her agreed?"

All remained silent.

"AGREED!" She yelled.

"YES CELEBI!" Everyone yelled in response.

"GOOD NOW ALL OF YOU TEAMUP AND THEN WE WILL ASIGN YOU A PLACE TO SAERCH NOW GO!" Everyone ran around trying to buddy up. Some ran into each other and I have to admit that was pretty funny.

"Grovyle, Celebi can I be in your group." Bubbles said quietly looking to the ground.

"Of course Bubbles." Celebi said.

"Bubbles I want you to know this is not your fault if there is anyone to blame it should be me." I said looking to the ground. Wow the ground looks really interesting I thought to myself.

"What?" Bubbles said surprised.

"Yeah if there is anyone to blame it should be me, when you asked her she looked to me for advice and I didn't give her any support. I should have known this would have happened." I said glumly.

"Ok that is enough you two its everyone's fault ok. " Celebi interrupted.

"yes Celebi" We both said quietly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"She yelled.

"YES CELEBI!" We yelled in response. When has she gotten so mean?

"Good!" She said cheerfully. By that time everyone was teamed up and ready to search.

"Ok everyone…" Celebi said continuing to giving out assignments but I just tuned her out.

"Pssst Grovyle." Bubbles whispered.

"Psssst What Bubbles?" I replied.

"Psssst first why are saying psssst before everything?"

"Pssst I don't know Bubbles but its kind of fun"

"Ok then secondly where we going?"

"Ummm let me think…"

"Ok everyone off you go." Celebi said dismissing everyone leaving the three of us all alone.

"So what's the plan?" Bubbles said.

"Grovyle? Any ideas?" Celebi said questionably.

"….."

"Grovyle?"

"Ugh with you two talking I can't think straight." I said agitated, walking away.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Celebi said sarcastically.

I thought for a few not coming up with any ideas. Until I saw a tall figure dart in front of really fast heading toward Sharpedo Bluff. Wait a second, that figure looked oddly familiar….. I took off running after the figure.

"Grovyle where are you going?" Celebi said floating after me.

"Hey don't leave me here." Bubbles yelled trailing after us. How does Kate put up with him Yeeesh, and I thought Celebi was a handful.

All three of us followed the figure until we reached the dead end of Sharpedo Bluff, but it suddenly disappeared.

"Keep your guard up!" I commanded.

We looked around expecting any sign of movement. There was no at all. Except the familiar sound of shoes going down a set of stairs.

"Ok I think the close is clear but where did it go. WAIT WHAT IF IT WENT INTO MY HOUSE!" Bubbles said worried. He went over to the fake bush and lifted it up off revealing the hidden stair case.

"Bubbles wait let's all go together you never know." I said. Even though I already knew who was lurking inside.

We walked down the stairs carefully and just as I knew it there was the figure.

"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Bubbles yelled at the figure. It turned toward us scared and also shocked. The figure was wearing a cloak of black that covered its face and body.

"How did you find me?" It said scared, yep just as I thought.

"Kate you don't have to be scared just please come with us I promise no one is going to hurt you." I said calmly walking toward the figure.

"KATE?" Celebi and Bubbles said shocked.

"Yes it is me, Kate." The figure said taking off the hood revealing its face.

"KATE!" The two said shocked. Come on how did they not know. And since when did Kate ever have a cloak.

"Come on I promise no one will hurt you." I said advancing closer to Kate holding out my hand.

"But that's where you are wrong Grovyle." Kate replied with a scared look on her face.

"What?" I questioned.

She held out her arm revealing scratch marks on her arm which was still bleeding.

"How… How did that happen?" I said shocked.

"I went to the guild to hide, and then I heard voices, familiar voices. I over heard them saying things like "We must find the girl, find the girl, Find them you useless sable! If you cannot find the other three then you must bring me the girl!" By that time I was on the second floor and the voices were coming up the ladder. I tried to hide but they were too fast." Kate said beginning to cry.

"Kate calm down and finish your story." I said calmly.

"They found me…. They tried to capture me and I got away but I got scratched by one of them. Dusknoir… Dusknoir was with them." Kate said showing us her arm again.

"Grovyle you were right we are not the only ones who reappeared from the future." Celebi said scared.

**-Author's FYI**

**Yay two chapters in one week! So What do you think do you like do you don't like. Oh and what about Dusknoir hmmmm not going to say anymore i am happy. Please read write review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again fellow readers here is yet another exciting chapter of ****Never to Be Seen Again****. This will be the third chapter this week yay! Due to popular demand this story will be the same title, no change of title. Before we get to the story I would like to thank all of you out there who review, follow, and favor my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also if any of have any ideas on where the story should please just write me. Now without delay on to the story! Please read, write review!**

Chapter 5:

-Kate's Pov-

"Grovyle you were right we are not the only ones who reappeared from the future." Celebi said scared.

"WAIT A SECOND, SO YOU MEAN DUSKNOIR AND THE SABLE ARE BACK! AND THEY'RE AT THE GUILD!" Bubbles said shocked.

"Yes Bubbles that is exactly what's happening." Grovyle said calmly.

"BUT GROVYLE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO NOT TO MENTION THEY ARE AFTER KATE!" Bubbles said starting to panic.

"Bubbles calm down." I said.

"BUT KATE THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE CALM! THIS IS A TIME TO PANIC!" Bubbles said freaking out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" He yelled pacing back and forth.

"Bubbles." Grovyle said sternly.

"Grovyle do you even have a plan!" Bubbles snapped.

"Of course Bubbles now calm down and I will tell you." Grovyle replied agitated.

"So…. What's the plan?" I said casually like nothing was wrong. Whatever happened to the worried Grovyle that freaked out at every little thing? Surely this isn't my fault, is it?

"Well the plan is you are going back to the human world where you can be safe." He replied.

"WHAT! NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I AM STAYING HERE WITH YOU!" I yelled.

"You are going back the human world whether you like it or not." Grovyle said without hesitation.

"But Grovyle…"

"No more you are going got it that is it."

"But Grovyle I can handle myself, I can manage to be safe at all times as long as I have this I will be fine don't know how but I will." I said holding out my necklace.

"Kate how will that ever protect you from the sable and dusknoir not to mention that darkrai might be with them." He said concerned.

"Wait….. What?" I questioned.

He let out a sigh and said "I have a feeling that they are not alone Dusknoir needs some sort of authority above him to control those sables and since primal Diagla is no longer, so darkrai is the next best thing."

"Darkrai…. The legendary Pokémon of darkness." I said. Wow his name really fits what he is legendary of, its even right there in the name.

"Yes that's the one. Which is why are you are returning to the human world." Grovyle said.

"I already said I wasn't going anywhere." I yelled. "I can take care of myself."

"Wow you surely can, NOT you even have proof look." He pointed to my arm that was still bleeding.

I gazed down at my arm, ashamed. I quickly rapped it up in a gaze from my bag and turned to Grovyle. "That was an accident."

"Yeah it's an accident as much as Dusknoir and the sable casing us down in the future was a coincidence." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh what am I going to do with you?" I said annoyed.

"You are going to keep me because I am like you besets friend ever!"

"Yeah ok you just keep thinking that."

"Kate I am being serious you need to go back to the human world it's for your safety."

"Grovyle I am not going back no matter what you say."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I AM NOT AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"FINE! STAY HERE I DON'T CARE I WAS WORRIEED ABOUT YOU BUT NO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"Grovyle said then stormed off.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled after him.

"Kate…." Bubbles said.

"WHAT!"  
"Oh nothing now." He replied.

"WHAT IS IT BUBBLES?!"

"Well I was just thinking you and Grovyle have been friends for a long time….."

"YEAH AND WHAT'S YOUR POINT!"

"Well it's just that you fight like this but all along Grovyle was just concerned about your safety, nothing else."

"…"

"Kate?"

"….." At that moment I ran after Grovyle to apologize.

When I reached the top of the stairs I found Grovyle, but he wasn't alone.

"Well it's so nice to see you again Kate. It's such an honor you could make it….. To you four's death." Dusknoir said tightening his grip around Grovyle's neck.

"Kate…. Run." Grovyle chocked out.

I tried to run but got cornered by the sable. "No, no, no you aren't going anywhere." The evil gray Pokémon said.

I was surrounded by the sable. "Kate did you find Grovyle, OH MY!" Celebi said coming up the stairs then seeing the sable and dusknoir.

"Celebi what's wrong." Bubbles said following after her.

"Dusknoir…" He said.

"Hello Bubbles it's so nice to see you again." Dusknoir said wickedly.

"Dusknoir! Let Grovyle go!" Bubbles demanded, noticing Dusknoir's hand around Grovyle's neck.

"If you say so." Dusknoir said then went over to the edge of the cliff and dropped Grovyle.

"GROVYLE!" I screamed. I ran to jump off and save him but got attacked by Sable.

"You are not going anywhere!" Dusknoir said firmly.

"Grovyle!" I screamed again.

"Grovyle…." Celebi said about to cry.

"Grovyle…." Bubbles said speechless.

"Ok let's go sable Darkrai only wants the girl." Dusknoir said.

"You MONSTER!" I yelled.

"Guilty as charged." Dusknoir replied. "Now let's go."

I tried to resist but every time I did I got attacked. I finally gave up in defeat.

We left Bubbles and Celebi behind. I was then regretting my fight with Grovyle now he is gone….forever.

**-Author's FYI**  
**YAY another chapter done. Now who doesn't like a cliff hanger? Poor Kate now she has been captured by Dusknoir and the Sable. But what happened to Grovyle… find out in the next chapter. Please read write review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again readers here is another exciting chapter but this time it will be from Celebi's point of view. Now on to the story, please read, review, and write.**

Chapter 6: The bright side of Dusknoir.

It all happened so fast first Grovyle and Kate are fighting one moment, and the next Grovyle is falling toward the ocean blue below and Kate is being taken away to Darkrai. How could this happen my dear Grovyle now he is gone ….forever.

"Celebi?"

"Huh?" I look up to see Bubbles with a concerned look on his face.

"What's going to happen to Kate?"

"Bubbles I don't, all I know is that is that she is being taken to Darkrai, who knows why he wants her revenge most likely."  
"Revenge?"  
"Yes… Revenge."  
"Why?"

"It's a long story, but I am sure you don't want to hear me go on and on about it."  
"NO! NO! NO! NOT AT ALL PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Well most of it I don't know so…."  
"Please just tell me all you know."  
"Well ok. If you insist."

"Ok let's go inside where its safer."  
"Agreed."  
The two of went down the stairs but all I could keep thinking of was that Grovyle was no longer, how, how could I let that happen I should have been there sooner maybe then Grovyle would still be here.

"Ok I am ready you may begin whenever you are ready." Bubbles said when we made it to the hiden room in the cliff side. I stared off into the distance watching the sun set.

"Celebi?" Bubbles said brining me back into reality.

"Huh? What?"

"What you thinking about?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about how much Grovyle would love seeing the sun set, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah it surely is. Celebi?"

"Hmmm? What's the matter Bubbles?"  
"When was the last time you saw the sun set and then rise?"

"Oh ummmm. Well now would be the first time since the darkness took over and this morning was the first rise before the dark too. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look so sad yet happy by seeing it."  
"Yes the last time I ever saw the sun was before the dark, It was the I met Kate and Grovyle or should I saw Treeko."

"Treeko?"  
"Yeah Treeko you know before Grovyle he was just a little Treeko."

"What about Kate what was she like?"

"Well hmm how should explain it. She surely has grown since then I'll tell you that." I giggled at the end a little.

"Well that's a little obvious don't you think."  
"Hey now don't use that tone with me now mister!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry."  
"You are forgiven."  
"I'm happy for that."

"No wonder, you always are happy. How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the time you are happy no matter the situation."  
"He reminds of the old Kate doesn't he Celebi?" A mysterious voice said from behind us.

"Who are you?" I questioned the voice.

"Come on you don't recognize me. Surely you didn't forget about me." The voice said. I noticed the sound of dripping water from its direction.

"Grovyle?"

"You guessed right." T he voice said stepping out of the shadows. It was Grovyle alright but he was soaked to the bone.

"GROVYLE!" YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah I am. I am pretty sure water can't hurt me I am a grass type you know."

"Grovyle!" I exclaimed running over to Grovyle. I gave him a big hug, even though he is not much of a fan of hugs but I didn't care.

"Grovyle I thought you were gone forever." I cried out hugging him tighter.

"Celebi…..Can't Breathe…" Grovyle chocked out.

"Oh sorry, sorry." I apologized letting go of Grovyle.

"As I was saying, Bubbles' happiness reminds of the old Kate doesn't it."

"YES!" I yelled crying. I went to hug Grovyle again but his time less tight. He rubbed my head in response.

"It's ok Celebi just let it all out."  
"The old Kate?" Bubbles questioned.

"Yeah the old Kate."

"What does that mean?"  
"before the darkness Kate was carefree, calm, collected, worry free she was basically the opposite of what she is today."  
"What happen, why did she change?"

"….." Celebi and I looked to each other and stayed quiet.

"Grovyle? Celebi? What happened to cause Kate to change?"

"Bubbles…. I don't how to explain it." Grovyle said looking down in sorrow.

"Explain what?"  
"Well Bubbles how should I say this you know how Kate is from the human world right."  
"Yeah so?"  
" Well Kate had friends before us, friends she cared deeply about and her family."  
"Go on…"  
"Well when the world went dark everyone turned to stone except Celebi, Kate and I."  
"So still not seeing the point."  
"Well when Kate found out that everyone that she cared about was stone she changed dramatically, it was like her hold world turned upside down."

"Oh I never knew that."

"If I never told you this you would never expect the pain Kate has been in since the dark."

"Grovyle we have to find her."

"Of course Bubbles but it is already dark out so let's search in the morning ok."  
"Ok."

"OM MY GOSH!" I exclaimed realizing something I forgotten all about.

"What's the matter Celebi?" Grovyle questioned.

"What do we do about the search and rescue team from earlier?"I replied.

"Oh that is a problem."

"So what are we going to do?"  
"we will figure it out in the morning no point in doing it now."

"You are right Grovyle." I said.

"Ok night."  
"Night."  
"Night."

Meanwhile…..

-Kate's Pov-

It seemed like we were walking forever, by the time we made it to our destination night had already fallen.  
"Dusknoir where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Hush girl if you know what's best for you." One of the sable said doing a mid air fury swipe near my leg.

"Leave her alone the girl asked a good questioned." Dusknoir replied.

"So where are we going?"  
"I am taking you to Darkrai." He replied.

"Why?"  
"That is classified!" Dusknoir snapped.

"But Dusknoir."

"No more questions!" He snapped again. "Sable keep the prisoner quiet from now on."

"YES SIR DUSKNOIR!" The sable replied.

One of the sable tried putting a gag over my mouth but I fought back. Only to result in defeat, again. "All better Dusknoir sir." The sable replied. "Good we are almost there."

We finally arrived, but I had no idea where exactly though. It was a land of total darkness I could barley see my hand in front of my face, not to mention where I was going. I stumbled every five minutes.

"Can't you walk properly!" Dusknoir asked one time feed up of my stumbling.

"HMM hmph." I replied only to mumble from the gag.

"I have no idea what you are saying speak clearly!" He snapped.

"I Woullllldddhmmm ifffffffffmmmmm I couldhhhhh." I replied trying again to speak past the gag.

"Would someone please remove the gag she would have done it herself a while back if she didn't have that rope around her wrists." He snickered.

"Thanks a lot." I replied sarcastically.

"You dearly welcome."

"Wait what?"  
"I said your welcome ok sheesh."

"But you just said 'dearly'?"

"And you point is?"

"Oh nothing." I replied quickly.

"That's what I thought."  
"We are here."

We stopped suddenly. "Where exactly?"

"Hush girl."

"You finally made it and I see you have the girl, good." A voice said suddenly out of no where.

"Thank you sir Darkrai." Dusknoir said bowing I guess.

'Great' I thought 'just what I needed. Now how am I going to get myself out of this mess?'

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again. Wow six chapters in now I will tell you this do really think I would kill off Grovyle? Of course not, I love Grovyle. Ok the whole point of this chapter was to show you how Kate has changed since the darkness and how Dusknoir has changed in the light. I will tell you this nothing is ever as it seems.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI  
N: Hello readers this is N so how are you all liking the story so far…**

**Grovyle: N?! What! What are you doing here you not even in this story, get out!  
N: AWWW but Grovyle I might not be yet *Smirks* Spoiler alert, but Reshiram said I could intro this chapter.**

**Grovyle: No she didn't she assigned that to me ,so GET OUT!  
N: NO YOU GET OUT!**

**Grovyle: NO YOU!**

**N: NO YOU!  
*The two start slapping each other like little girls.*  
Kate: THAT IS ENOUGH! *pulls the two apart.***

**N/Grovyle: OW!**

**Kate: *Drags the two away by their ears.***

**N/ Grovyle: READ! WRITE! REVIEW! OW KATE NOT SO HARD.**

**Kate: Ugh guys.**

Chapter 7:

-Bubbles' POV-

"Good morning rise and shine sleepy heads." I said to the two heavy sleepers.

"Ugh not now give me five more minutes." Grovyle said sleepily.

"Yeah what she said." Celebi groggily said.

"What a second did you just call me a she." Grovyle said wide awake.

"Yeah whatever." The pink fairy Pokémon said.

"Oh no you didn't" Grovyle said using a light leaf blade on Celebi.

"OW! THAT HURT!" She shouted getting up quickly rubbing her head.

"Ha now you see the consequences of calling me a girl." He said laughing.

"Why you!" Celebi said steamed.  
"Bring it on fairy!"

"Ready as ever!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Fine." The two grumbled in agreement.

"Now first we need to take care of the crowd then we can go look for Kate."

"Ok whatever." Celebi said.

"Ok so let's get a move on."

The three of us went to the center of town only to be welcomed by a huge crowd.

"CELEBI! GROVYLE! BUBBLES! THERE YOU THREE ARE." Chaot shouted above the crowd.

"Oh hi Chaot there you are so how was the search." Celebi said like nothing happened yesterday.

"We couldn't find any leads or even Kate, now what?" He questioned

"Well I guess it's over…"

"Wait What How!" The multi colored bird panicked.

"Chaot it is a lost cause Kate is gone we will probably never see her again."

"But…. But Celebi."

"It's over. Chaot she is gone."  
"Well ok then do you want me tell everyone the news."  
"Yes please."

"Ok" Chaot went to the center of the crowd and shouted. "Everyone listen up."  
All got quiet.

"I just got news that we will no longer need to search for Kate."

"WHAT!" A voiced out from the crowd.

"Yes you heard right everyone service is no longer needed so, go home"

"Well if you say so Chaot." Another voice said.

"Yeah lets all go home." Another random voice said. Then the entire town's Pokémon except the guild members and us three left.

"You are lying, Celebi." Wigglytuff said.

"Guild master how can you say something like that." Chaot said shocked.

"Heh. Guild master you can see right through me can't you." Celebi responded.

"WAIT WHAT!" All the guild members including Chaot said.

"The truth is…." I said about to cry. "Kate has been kidnapped by…"  
"By…."

"By…" I just couldn't finish my sentence no matter how hard I tried and I was trying to hold back tears.

"Spit it out Bubbles who Kidnapped Kate?" Chaot snapped.

"Dusknoir and the Sable kidnapped Kate." Grovyle said for me.

"WHAT DUSKNOIR IS BACK THE SO CALLED GREAT DUSKNOIR?" Chaot exclaimed.

"Yes that one."

"But how and why?"

"We think Darkrai wants her."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I think I can shed some light on the subject." A voice said from no where.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

"Oh woops you can't see me, sorry my bad." The voice apologized.

At that moment a Pokémon with moon shaped features appeared. It was of a golden yellow, baby blue, and magenta.

"A hello to you all I am Cresselia that light Pokémon."

Everyone stared at the Pokémon in confusion.

"How can you help us?" I asked afraid of the response.

"It seems that your friend Kate is in trouble with Darkrai my enemy, also I know this Kate you speak of and is critical that we get her back from Darkrai or the world will probably fall to darkness again and not to mention the world will also be covered in ice too."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes it true if Kate is brought to darkness all the world will fall to darkness and covered in ice along with her."

"BUT THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE IS IT? GROVYLE?" I questioned Kate's best friend since the beginning of the dark world.

Everyone turned to Grovyle for answers. He looked around at everyone and finally said. "Yes it is true if Kate falls to darkness so will the world not to mention the world covered in ice. That is what makes this mission so important."

"Grovyle… That not all is it there is one hope along with that isn't there?" Celebi questioned.

"Yes Celebi but I'm sure THAT one hope has already been captured knowing how irresponsible he is."

"Wait a second. I am so confused what just happened?" I said confused out of my mind.

"Yes I entirely forgot of that one thing Grovyle but like you said he probably is already captured." Cresselia said.

"HELLO IS ANYONE LISTENING I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE EVEN TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted.

"Oh righty sorry about that." The light Pokémon said.

"Here let me explain." Grovyle said.

"Ok but I don't really care who explains as long as I understand what you are talking about."

"So let's see how do I explain it?" Grovyle wondered. "Ah yes I know ok once upon a time….."

"NOT THAT WAY!" I shouted.

"Sorry…. Fine then umm. Oh I know you know how there are trainers that 'train' Pokémon?"

"Yes"

"And you know how sometimes certain trainers encounter legendary Pokémon at certain times, and befriend them."  
"Yes go on."

"Well Kate is like one of those trainers kind of and so is the 'other' person but what is funny is they are kind of related but they don't really know it."

"Still not seeing the point."

"Bubbles will hush up and let dear Grovyle explain." Celebi yelled at me.

"Yes Celebi." I said scared. Since when did she get so mean?

"Thank you now as I was saying, Kate and the 'other' are cousins but technically they don't know it. Also there are certain people in this world that connect with all the legendary Pokémon as if that legendary is their sidekick kind of, Kate and 'him' are like that two. How about this, do any of you know about Reshiram and Zekrom?"

"I do. Reshiram and Zekrom the legendary dragons of truth and ideal. It is also said that those two dragons first originated as one dragon Pokémon Kyurem, there were two young heroes who shared Kyurem then one day they turned against each other Kyruem could not decide on whose side to be on seeing this the father used the DNA spilcers and spilt the Pokémon in half creating Reshiram and Zekrom." Chaot the know it all said proudly.

"This entire time Darkrai has just be controlled by Kyurem hasn't he." Cresselia said sadly.

"Don't' be sad Cresselia we are here to help."I said proudly\

"Can I finish my story first?" Grovyle said agitated.

"Yeah I guess so."  
"So Kate and this 'other' are the special peoples of Reshiram and Zekrom and their amulets in certain situations to actually call upon the legendaries."

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"Yes I think that I am." Grovyle replied satisfied.

"One question though who is this 'other' you speak of?"  
Grovyle, Celebi, and Cresselia all look to each other speechless.

"Well who is it."  
Finally Celebi speaks up. "His name is N and he is a Pokémon trainer from Unova, also he is suppose to be the king of team plasma, a evil team who tried to take over the world until they were foiled by Kate 2 years ago no one knows except Kate where he is now."

**- Author's FYI  
N: Ha now what do you have to sat for yourself.**

**Grovyle:...**

**N: I can't hear you.**

**Grovyle: ...**

**N: Hahaha you are wrong i was write know who is gonna help you know? Huh Kate i don't think so.**

**Grovyle: *smirks* KATE!**

**N:You.**

**Kate: Not again OK you two will stop fighting. *Drags the two away AGAIN by their ears.**

**READ, WRITE, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello everyone sorry about the last chapter but the conflict between the two is resolved. "Right you two?"  
N/Grvoyle: yes reshiramgirl88**

**Good now I got a really good question from reader named snivylover- 'Is Kate the ranger Kate from the Pokémon game 'Pokémon Ranger Shadows of Almia'. Well Snivylover yes and no. Kate in this story is my character kind of. She is all of the female characters from all the games combined, so she is just one person that has been through all the games/ regions that is why she is the hero of Unova. So yeah, the reason is whenever I played the games I would always name my character Kate, I just like the name, but I never realized that one of the original characters of the games was named Kate. Sorry for the confusion. Also before the story I realized that the last chapter was confusing, sorry about that, but the main thing was that the search party is gone the guild is going to help look for Kate Cresselia shows up with advice, Kate is suppose to have a cousin named N, now that I might revise out later, and these two are so important that if they are lured into darkness and Reshiram and Zekrom are captured by Kyurem the world falls to dark and gets covered in ice. Now that is all out of the way chapter 8, Read, write, review!**

Chapter 8: Escaping with my enemies

-Dusknoir's POV-

"The job was finally done I have brought the girl liked you asked lord Darkrai." I said.

"Good thank you minion." Master Darkrai replied.

"Uhh its Dusknoir sir"

"Whatever to me you are just a little toy now get out of my sight."

"But sir…"

"GET OUT!"

"Yes sir." I replied sadly walking away into the shadows of darkness.

"Now then Sable! Bring forth the girl."

"Yes sir ehehehe." A sable replied.

The sable brought forth the prisoner to Darkrai. I noticed that she was struggling to even move, I wonder why. I heard her breathing heavy as though there was no air. "You idiots don't you no who I am." The prisoner girl replied.

"Well, yes of course, Kate. You and your little friend are very special to this world aren't you and once we find him you will no longer be the hero you will be a villain of darkness and you will be one of our minions." Darkrai replied coldly.

"Our?" Kate replied.

"Yes 'our' ever heard of Kyurem?"

"Kkkyurem…" I noticed the worried yet scared tone in her voice. Who is Kyurem that made Kate so scared?

"I notice that you are most likely scared Kyurem are you not?" Darkrai replied smirking.

"…"

"Hahahahaha you are speechless little ignorant girl you are powerless against him aren't you well not technically, Without Reshiram you are."

"….."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dark Pokémon laughed amused of everything that was happening. Only I wasn't I wasn't amused, I was feed up with him, how dare he not remember me, how dare he torture Kate in this way it was my job to do that. I had to do something.

"DARKRAI THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Darkrai bellowed.

"Dusknoir don't….." Kate replied to my outburst, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" I shouted running out of clever responses.

"Oh now don't get over confident now. Just because you brought me this girl doesn't mean you can talk to me that way!"

"Well then how about this!" I launched a shadow ball attack on him, and got a perfect bull's eye.

"Ow, HOW DARE YOU!"

"Kate lets get out of her." I said grabbing the girl's hand and running.

"Right with you." Kate replied running right behind me.

We got attacked a couple times by the Sable but got safely away. We kept running until Kate said exhausted. "Dusknoir stop I can't run anymore let's take a break a minute." "Fine by me." I replied also exhausted. We hid behind a bush catching our breath.

"Why did you do it?" Kate said suddenly.

"Huh what are you talking about?" I replied.

"You know, why did you help me escape, we are enemies are we not?"

I stared at her puzzled.

"What? I thought we were enemies?"

"No its not that we WERE enemies. But why were you so scared at the mention of Kyurem?"

"I don't want to talk about it….." She replied looking down.

"Kate you are really brave I respect you for that."

"What?" Kate replied shocked.

"When you a Chimchar with Bubbles and I dragged you to the future knowing who you really were, you didn't panic why? Any one else would have probably died of fright."

"I don't know Dusknoir. Sometimes I question that myself, when a that was happening all I could think of was I have to get out of here, I must get Bubbles home even if that means not going with him."

"Wow I never really knew you had that much courage. Before I knew you were brave, daring to actually stop the darkness knowing you were going to disappear."

"Dusknoir?"  
"Hmmm?"

"We need to stop them."  
"I couldn't agree more."

"We better get going then." Kate said getting up.

"Yes let's go."

-Kate's POV-

Was the light affecting Dusknoir or is this really the Dusknoir who wanted me dead a few minutes ago. Oh well as long as I get back to Bubbles, and Celebi safely I don't care who he is. We continued walking in silence until we finally made it to brim of town. Wait how can trust him he killed Grovyle how foolish have I been. Oh well no point in over reacting now.

"Look Dusknoir were almost there." I said pointing to the town ahead of us.

"It seems we are." He replied.

"Race ya." I shouted, taking off running.

"HEY NO FAIR!" He shouted after me.

I laughed at the foolishness,. Only to be welcomed by a crowd of Pokémon, they were surrounding, something or someone.

It was all the guild members, Celebi, Bubbles and even Grovyle. Dusknoir finally caught up with me and he said panting. "That…. Was unfair….. And not fun, what the matter Kate." He finally noticed the crowd.

"oh."  
"Yeah." I replied.

Finally someone noticed our presence, and shouted. "KATE YOU ARE BACK!"

Everyone turned our way.

"You." Grovyle said noticing Dusknoir beside me. He ran up to us and used a leaf blade only to be intercepted by me.

"Kate!" He said.

"No Grovyle he is on our side now."

"But Kate…"

"He helped me escape."

Everyone was speechless.

"Now what is all this ruckus about?" I questioned.

"Kate is that you?" The figure in the middle questioned.

The crowd separated revealing a familiar green haired boy.

"N?"

**-Author's FYI**

**Oh yeah another great chapter yay! So is Dusknoir good now, will Grovyle trust him, why is N there, how did he get there, find out all in the next chapter. Please read, write review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Author's FYI**

**Yay two chapters in one day… that's all for now. Please Read write review!**

Chapter 9: N's weird day

-N's POV-

I was surrounded by Pokémon I just meet a couple hours ago claiming my beloved Kate was in danger. This is the weirdest day of my life, wait no hold that thought second weirdest day of my life. First perhaps would be the day I met Kate which was also the day Kate befriended Resiram and I had Zekrom and we fought, she won, no comment. But this was the second and the weirdness all started that morning.

(A flash back to N's morning)

"Good Morning master N." One of the servant girls said cheerfully.

"Ugh what make the morning so good." I replied groggily.

"Well sir if that is the way you want to be then I will just shut off the illusion." She replied annoyed.

"Ugh fine then Zourark." I replied getting out of the bed.

"Stand back please."  
"Fine."

At that moment the girl that was standing before me transformed into a Zourark and the entire bedroom I was in changed into a dreary alley of Unova's Castelia city.

"So sleepy head what are we going to do today." Zourark complained.

"I don't know whatever you want to do." I replied stretching.

"Well besides avoiding your father and his evil sidekick Colress, we can do what ever we want. Wait I know we should go see your little girlfriend. What's her name again, Mate, Jate, Late, date, oh wait I know Kate that's her name."

"She's not my girlfriend." I replied coldly.

"Friend, Girlfriend whatever, It is all the same. "  
"No it is not she is my friend that just happens to be a girl." I said getting agitated

"Yeah right…. Hey what's that?" Zourark said pointing to a crowd of people coming our way.

"What are you….. Oh no we have to get out of here. Let's go Zourark." I said staring to run away.

"Right behind you." She said running after me.

We ran and kept running until we got all the way to the Ferris wheel of Nimbasa city. The Ferris wheel…that brings back so memories good and bad. Zourark noticed my sudden sadness. "Master N what the matter?"

I turned to my beloved Pokémon and said. "Nothing is wrong Zourark everything is fine. It's just that the Ferris wheel brings back so many memories, good and bad."

"N is this special place to you because you took Kate on a ride but then went behind her back and betrayed her by telling her you were part of team Plasma, King to be clear."

"Yes Zourark this is the place." I said looking down.

"Master N please don't be sad."

"I'm not sad Zourark." I said wiping a tear away quickly.

"Is that a tear I see?"

"NO YOU ARE SEEING THINGS!"

"There is the N I know."

"Awww Zourark you are too kind."

At that moment our little conversation was interrupted by a sudden out burst. "Hey there they are!" It was the same crowd of people from earlier, who are these people.

"Run?"

"RUN!" I yelled.

We took off yet again only to be followed. We ran into the musical dome, and hid behind the desk waiting for our followers to leave. "Where did they go now?" A voice said. "I don't know but we have to find them for master Ghestis." Another said. Great plasma goons just what I needed, to make it better they are under my father.

"I have I plan." I whispered to Zourark.

"I would love to hear it right about now." She whispered back agitated.

"OK but you need to transform… into her." I said pointing to the mannequin not far away.

"Yeah but what about you."

"You make a distraction then I run into the back and get a costume got it?"

"Deal."  
"Ready?"

"Ready."

At that moment Zourark transformed pinto the mannequin and distracted the two goons while I ran into the costume department. There were so many costumes, I just hose one randomly and ran out to help out Zourark.

"So how can I help you miss?" I heard one of the minions say.

"…"

"Hello? Miss?"

"…"  
"Oh sorry about that." I said butting in on their conversation. "You see my sister here she is deaf, I am so sorry for her intruding on your conversation. We must be going now." I said guiding Zourark toward the exit.

"Not so fast!" the other minion said blocking our path. "Have you seen these two around here lately?" The grunt was holding a wanted poster for me and Zourark.

"Uh no sorry haven't seen them." I replied quickly walking away again.

We made it out safe and sound, and hid inside a forest on one of the many routes of Unova. "Seriously deaf! You couldn't come up with something better." Zourark yelled at me.

"Sorry was trying to think fast and that was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh and I suppose you used that same trick with Kate once."

"She is not my GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down I was just joking."

We talked for a few minutes then a group of Pokémon surrounds us, not Unova regular Pokémon. A corphish, loudred, Grovyle, sunflora, chimeco, wigglytuff, chaot, bidoff, diglett, digitrio, squirtle, and a Celebi to be exact. "Well hi there." I said to the Pokémon being friendly.

"Are you the one they call N?" The Grovyle questioned.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied.

"So does that mean you know Kate?" The squirtle exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes why do you ask."  
"Well you need to come with us then." Grovyle said sternly, taking no for an answer.

"Where?" Zourark questioned.

"Just to treasure town." The Chaot replied.

"Treasure town? Where is that?" She replied.

"You will see." Grovyle said walking away expecting us to follow.

"BUT wait…"

"Is Kate important to you?" He snapped.

"Well yes." I replied.

"Well come with us."

"But where, Why?"

"You must come with us, Kate is in grave danger, and we need your help."  
Kate was in danger. "Kate….."

"Yes Kate, now come on." Grovyle said agitated walking away again, the rest of the group followed.

I looked to Zourark she nodded and we followed them into the dark forest.

**-Author's FYI**

**yay two chapter one day. i really like writting from N's pov and Kate's. Wait make that everyone's it is always fun. Well read, write, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again well here is chapter 10; please review on which story you want! Now without further delay to the story. READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Transformation disguise

-Kate's POV-

"N" I said speechless. Before me stood my old rival, best friend, and enemy from The Unova region.

We stared at each other for a few moments speechless. "Hello Kate." N said finally breaking the silence.

He walked toward me probably expecting to get a hug. Just as I thought he spread his arms out going for a hug and I took hold of one of his outspread hands and flipped him onto his back.

"Ow." He said on his back.

"Serves you right." I back fired annoyed with him.

"Kate what are you doing we need him." Grovyle said panicked helping N to his feet.

"OH I see you are siding with the enemy now huh?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?" N said confused.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! It is just like at the Ferris wheel you play them claiming you are all good and when you confront your 'enemies' you turn on them saying that they are the enemy instead of you." I exclaimed getting agitated by the seconds.

"If anyone who is siding with the enemy its you." Grovyle exclaimed pointing to Dusknoir.

"Well he is not the enemy Grovyle, Anymore! Darkrai, Kyurem, and the Sable are!"

"Oh sure they are we will all just forget that Dusknoir here never attacked us in the future and hunted us down trying to stop us from saving the world. Not to mention he almost killed multiple times!"

"That doesn't matter anymore the past or should I say FUTURE is behind us now Grovyle! HE is no longer the enemy. He has changed sides!"

"Oh I see now he changed sides and this guy here ids the enemy instead." Grovyle exclaimed pointing to N.

"Yes why would you even side with him he is a Monster?!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me. "I am a monster?" N said fearful.

"N no you are not I'm sorry." I said regretting my words.

"Well Kate the only monster here is you. If you never started your journey in Unova I would still be king of team Plasma." N exclaimed.

"Well then maybe you should just go back to Unova where your 'daddy' can protect you!" I yelled unaware of all the words I have spoken.

N stayed quiet. I realized what I said. "N no I didn't….."

"….Kate tell me why have you been here all this time when you could be back in Unova with me where we can hold off my father together. With you I feel stronger, and I no longer need to steal Pokémon from their trainers."

"N you know I didn't mean that."

"….."

"N?"

"Kate please just tell me you will always be here with me." N said looking down.

"Of course N but we need disguises first." I said smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" He said smiling also.

All of the guild members left leaving N, Bubbles, Grovyle, Celebi, N's Zouark, Dusknoir, and I all alone in the town's square. "Well follow me." I said leading the group to Sharpedo's Bluff. We walked along the path in silence.

When we arrive I revealed the bush hiding the stair case below. Bubbles leaded followed by the rest of the group. N whistle in amazement when we all made it to the bottom.

"Ok N so what is your favorite Pokémon." I said out of nowhere.

"Oh ummmmmm, Zoura of course." He replied caught of guard.

"Kate you are not doing what I think you are going to do?" Celebi said worried.

"You guessed right." I replied.

"But Kate you've never done it before with two, you can barley master it with just yourself." She said panicking.

"Guess I will just have to try."I said grabbing hold of N's hands.

"Wait what are you doing?" N questioned.

"Oh just trust me." I reassured.

The two of us shimmered for a few minutes surrounded by light. I heard the others gasp a little.

Then when the light disappeared all that was left of where we once stood was a Chimchar with blue eyes and a shiny green Zoura.

"Kate what did you do?" N questioned not really noticing the difference.

"Why don't you see for yourself." I said pointing over to the water fountain in the corner.

N walked over to the fountain looking at his reflection.

"Kate why am a shiny Zoura." N questioned. N now looked like a normal Zoura except instead of red high lights in his fur they were green. While I looked like a regular Chimchar except my blue eyes.

"Kate what did you just do." Grovyle questioned concerned.

"Grovyle calm down everything will be fine." I said with no worries.

"Ok then I am trusting you Kate." Grovyle replied.

"So now that we have disguises Kyurem, Darkrai, and the Sable won't recognize us." I said cheerfully.

"Kate you are forgetting that the sable recognize you as a Chimchar too." Dusknoir said.

"Well do you really think they remember that? I mean they first off didn't recognize me in the first place." I said calmly.

"Well ok then." Dusknoir said backing down.

"Hello is anyone paying attention why am I a SHINY ZOURA?!" N screeched.

"Oh N I made us transform so no one will recognize us." I replied to his sudden outburst.

"Oh so that solves everything." N replied sarcastically.

"Oh you little…." I said annoyed.

"Now, now you two no fighting." Celebi said trying to calm our rage.

Only her advice was unsuccessful because the two of us started fighting when she moved out of the way.

-Dusknoir's POV-

Well now it seems like Kate had a good idea of disguising themselves as Pokémon. How clever good thing I was present. Now all I have to do is report back to lord Kyurem and those two will bring the world darkness and ice. Say goodbye to all light Kate.

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey again so how do you like this chapter. So Dusknoir is really the enemy or is he…..? Pleas all of you readers, followers, reviewers, favoriters, please vote on which story should I work along side this one. Oh on e more thing all of you music lovers there are a bunch of songs out there that describe Kate and N's relationship so here are three I think best fits ( even though I know a lot more) 'Comatose' By Skillet, ' Whispers in the dark' also by skillet, and last but not least ' Here without you' by 3 doors down. Yes that is right I am a Pan Head. (Skillet fan…) So until the next chapter. READ! WRITE! REVIEW! AND VOTE BY REVIEWING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello all Pan Heads out there you are not alone I am one of you too and I come in peace. NO not really sorry had to do that. Well here is chapter 11. Oh one more thing I have written the first chapter of a new story so pleas all of you fellow followers please read it is called **_**The Pride of a Rescue Team. **_**Yes it is a fan fiction of Pokémon mystery dungeon Blue/ Red rescue team. So please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 11: The enemy among us.

-N's POV-

It was hard getting used to the new body and all. Kate seemed like it was second nature to her, I wonder? And I had my suspicions about the 'Dusknoir' Character that was with her when she appeared again, why does Bubbles, Celebi, and Grovyle not trust him but Kate is all for him. All this is new to me and HOW IS KATE ABLE TO TALK TO THE POKEMON BEFORE SHE WAS A CHIMCAHR! Oh this all is so confusing I need sleep this day has all been hectic.

I fell asleep instantly upon hitting the grass bed Kate had made for me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to movement all I could see was Dusknoir carrying something or should I say someone, up the stairs we used earlier. I followed him up the stairs half asleep, when he reached the top he turned around sensing my presence.

"What are you doing here?" Dusknoir questioned angry.

"Dusknoir what are you doing? Wait why do you have Kate, when she took you in as her own? Dusknoir I don't understand." I stated panicked.

"Oh this it's nothing now run along back to bed little N." He rippled moving the thing he was carrying out of my sight shooing me down the stairs.

"I am not going anywhere now give me back Kate." I demanded standing my ground.

"Oh no you don't I got this fair and square so it's mine no matter what you say." He mocked.

"Dusknoir don't make me call Grovyle."

"Go ahead it will make no difference." He laughed.

I growled in response. "Ok then, GROVYLE!" I yelled.

I must have woken up the whole town because not long after my little outburst all the Pokémon below us came running.

"What wrong master N?" Zouark questioned half asleep.

"Guys Dusknoir is kidnapping Kate." I growled.

"What!" Grovyle snapped getting in battle ready position.

"Oh N that is obscured how can you say such a thing." Dusknoir said raising Kate higher on his shoulder out of sight.

"Dusknoir what are you hiding from us?" Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles what are you talking about." Dusknoir replied silently raising Kate higher.

We heard a big bang then a voice say. "Ow that hurt."

Dusknoir quickly turned around noticing his sudden weight off his shoulders, revealing a chimchar on the ground rubbing a bump on its head.

"Kate what are you doing out here?" Grovyle asked the injured chimchar.

"How am I suppose to know I was asleep moments ago and then wake up on the goring outside." Kate snapped.

"Well sorry." He replied sarcastically.

"Well ill tell you this I had a dream I was being kidnapped by…" Kate said not finishing her sentence, looking at Dusknoir.

"Well who was it in the dream." Bubbles demanded not really paying attention.

"It was Dusknoir." She replied looking down.

"What how! How can that be?" He screeched.

"Bubbles Kate's dream happening right now so it wasn't a dream after all." Grovyle said to the oblivious squirtle.

"How Dusknoir, How could do this to us we are allies are we not?" Kate said not looking up.

"Well…." Dusknoir began.

"JUST SAVE IT DUSKNOIR I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"Kate shouted getting up and walking to the stairs.

"Kate…" Dusknoir began.

"Dusknoir save it." Kate said.

"Kate please….." Dusknoir began again.

"I SAID JUST SAVE IT DUSKNOIR I DON'T NEED YOUR LIES AND SYMPATHY!" Kate snapped.

Dusknoir stayed quiet. Kate continued walking down the stairs not saying another word. I looked to all the faces around me and followed Kate down the stairs. I heard after descending down the stairs Grovyle say. "Dusknoir I would be best if you get out of here now." The without saying anymore he appeared along with the others at the bottom of the stairs leaving Dusknoir in the middle of the night all alone. To prevent any other incidents Kate and I slept surrounded by the others in a circle where no one could get to us without going through the barricade of Pokémon.

I woke up in the morning with no more incidents through out the rest of the night, Kate and the others were still there so that was a good sign. I woke Kate up only to be attacked by a slight ember now only if she could have done that last night. "Kate please wake up its morning." I said cheerfully.

In a failed attempt I got attacked by a more powerful flamethrower, seriously why couldn't she have done this last night? "Ow that hurt Kate just wake up already." I snapped using a shadow claw on the sleeping Pokémon next to me.

She snapped awake using a metal claw in mid-air aiming at nothing in particular. "Who goes there?!" she boomed at here imaginary attacker.

"Kate calm down it's just me." I reassured her.

"Ugh it's just you. Then I am going back to bed." She replied falling back onto the bed.

"NO Kate stay awake and lets talk for a few minutes." I suggested lifting her back up.

"Wait a second I have a better idea." She said fully awake.

"So what's your idea?" I replied noticing the devilish smile.

"Well it requires us getting over them without waking them." She replied pointing to the pokemon surrounding us.

"What are you crazy, no wait let me rephrase that are you insane!" I hissed.

"Ok fine then be a scared purloin." She mocked jumping over the Pokémon barricade.

"Kate get back here." I hissed.

"Come and get me." She mocked.

"Wait for me." I scrambled over the Pokémon without disturbing them.

"Better now come on I want to show my favorite spot at sunrise." She said dragging to the stairs.

"Wait what if they wake up before we get back and discover we are gone." I hissed, thinking ahead.

"Ugh fine I will leave a note." She walked over to the paper on the little table in the corner wrote down something and stuck it on Grovyle's forehead.

"Seriously how immature can you be?" I hissed at her.

"Come on already." She dragging me up the stairs and out into the outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey peoples of the internet how are you liking my stories so far I am thinking of juggling another which would be a hunger games Pokémon crossover what do you think, PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK! Ok so hmmmmmm well I guess that's it so on to the story! PLEASE! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own Pokémon nor do I own Linkin Park, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, nor Seether and especially not Seether's Broken featuring Amy Lee or Skillet's Hero. Whenever you see words written like **_this_** it is during a dimensional scream or just a plain dream.**

Chapter 12: Broken Hero

-Kate's POV-

"Hurry it up we have to get there before sunrise!" I barked back to the shiny Zoura that was dragging behind.

"But Kate I can't run anymore please lets just take a quick break." N panted stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

"No come on keep going. We have to get there before sunrise." I pulled him along dragging him almost.

"But Kate you were the one who wouldn't get up early so it's your entire fault." He nagged getting his mouth full of mud.

"N now is not the time for that and close your mouth before you have muddy teeth and we have to explain ourselves." I commanded.

I dragged half carried the lazy green Pokémon through the sleeping town, down the noisy stairs, through the short path to the beach, and across the sandy beach, only to find that sunrise has yet to rise.

"Ok now you can get up." I tempted the exhausted Pokémon.

"Finally." He nagged fully awake and not even tired one bit.

"Um did I just carry you through all of that for nothing?" I yelled annoyed.

"Yep."  
"You…"  
"Excuse me watch your language and hey you know the motto what doesn't kill you makes you STRONGER!" He said bursting into song. "Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! What doesn't kill makes you fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over 'because you're gone!"

Obliviously N is a big Kelly Clarkson fan.

"Well N as long as you don't burst into song from Linkin Park, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Seether, or 3 Doors Down. We are good." I said even though I LOVE those artists.

"Oh I see ok hmmm." He smirked.  
"N what are you…" I question.

"I wanted you know, that I love the way you laughed. I want to hold you high and steal your pain. AWAY! I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain. Because I'm Broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when your gone away….You've gone away …. You don't feel me... here anymore….." He sings making me feel sad.

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high, you steal my pain…. Away." I join in. "There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high. AND STEAL YOUR PAIN! Because I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like… I am strong enough. Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right, when you're gone away."  
He joins in and we sing the chorus together staring across the lapping waves into the sunrise. "Because I'm Broken, when I'm open and I don't feel like…. I am strong enough. Because I'm broken when I feel lonesome! And I don't feel right when you're gone….away. "

We pause for a moment imagining like there is a musical number, and then continue in perfect harmony. "BECAUSE IM BROKEN, WHEN I FEEL LONESOME! AND I DON'T FEEL RIGHT, when you're gone… You've gone away….."  
Then breaking off from our duet N sings. "You don't feel me … here….. Anymore."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes staring into the sun rise.

"Kate?" N says finally breaking the silence.

"What's the matter?" I question.

"It's that song it fits us perfectly." He replies.

I look down not answering.

"Kate I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He quickly says.

"No N its ok." I say looking up only to see his wide Green piercing eyes that sparkle like morning dew on blades of grass in a meadow far, far away. I finally break away from his unfazed gaze, and notice a pendant hanging from his neck.

"N what this?" I question holding the dangling pendant in my hand.

"Oh its nothing." He replies trying to hide the necklace.

"N wait please what is it." I say.

He lets out a sigh and stops his attempt from hiding the jewelry. "You know how I was an orphan before my "father" Ghestisis."

"Yes go on." I reply.

"Well before I was founded by that retched man I had another family but I only remember a little of it, but I was really little like 2 or 3 when they died. So after that some weird Pokémon came by and took me away. I think they were Victini, Keledo, Meloetta, and they three legendary swords of justice what are their names again." He confesses thinking for a moment.

"You are talking about Cobalion, Viziron, and Terrakion." I say.

"Yep those three. Well my father was very jealous of someone because I was not some special hero child so he wanted revenge on the mother whose daughter was the child of heroes. I am not quite sure how he knew them but all I known is he wanted them dead."

I looked at him stunned for a moment not believing what he is saying.

"Kate? What's wrong?" He says concerned.

"N let me see your necklace."

"What?"

"I said let me see your necklace."

"Well ok then if you say so." He says removing the pendant from around his neck and handing it to me.

I hold on to it for a moment looking it over concentrating.

"Kate what are you doing?" N says noticing my odd behavior.

I hush him, concentrating harder. I wait and wait then all of a sudden I get dizzy, a dimensional scream is occurring, and my vision goes black once again like before.

_Before me stood a little boy about 2 or 3 years old he had green hair and green eyes, he kind of looked like a younger version of N. He smiled without a care in the world. Then all of a sudden a man with purple hair walks up with pinkish eyes, kind of resembles Palkia, and says something I can't understand the younger version of N then looks sad and disappointed. The Palkia looking dude says something like "Son I am so angry that you are not the hero child but that retched Diagla guardian Lumi has the child or should I say daughter hero. Son I have to do something for your sake if I don't you will be looked down upon for the rest of your life and that retched girl will be the spotlight of the world." The man curses under his breath not wanting anyone to hear. "I am going to get rid of those two forever son so you will not have to live through the pain of that life." He smiles down at the boy and ruffles his hair. The man then leaves leaving the boy all alone waiting for his return. "I can see you, you know." The boy says suddenly not to anyone in particular. I get startled by his comment. "You the girl that is like a ghost what are you doing here you do not belong." He shouts. "Its ok I am good not bad please its ok." I reassure him. "No you are the so called hero child the one my father went to kill along with your insignificant mother but if that means you are here then…" he says not finishing his sentence and taking off in the direction the man went. I stand there speechless for a few moments and then out of the green three Pokémon came barreling through the brush and on one of them rode a little girl no older than two or three. The little girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes just like me. _

The dimensional; scream ends and my vision returns to normal only to be staring in the eyes of my loyal N.He notices that I am awake and is startled by my suddenness. N jumps back off of me and stands there waiting for me to get up. "What happened Kate are you ok?" he says uncertain.

"Its ok N I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Yeah ok I believe you but what happened?"

"Well I will explain you that later."

"Fine."

"N did you like your father?"

"What?" I caught him off guard.

"Your old father not Ghestis."

"Well yeah he was the best I guess I don't remember a lot of him though."

"Well N ok I will take your word on that."  
"Why?"

"Oh nothing just nothing."

We stayed quiet for a few moments staring at the newly risen sun.

"I am just a step away; I am just a breath, losing my faith today." N sang.

"Fallin' off the edge today." I join in.

"I am just a man. Not superhuman."

"I'm not superhuman."

"Someone save from the hate… It's just another war. Just another family torn."

"Falling from my faith today."

"Just a step on the edge …. Just another day in the world we live. I Need A HERO! To save now! I Need A HERO!"

"Save me now!"

" I Need A HERO! To save my life. A HERO will save me."

"Just in time." I sang in the rhythm of the song.

"I've gotta' fight today to live another day. Speakin' my mind today."

"My voice will be heard today."

"I've gotta' make a stand but I am just a man."

"I am not superhuman."

"My voice will be heard today! Its just another war…..Just another family torn."

"My voice will be heard today!"

"It's just another kill. The countdown begins to destroy ourselves. I need a HERO! To save me now! I need a HERO!"

"Save me now."

"I need a HERO to save my life. A hero will save me."

"JUST IN TIME!"

"I need a HERO to save my life ( I need a HERO!) Just in time... Save me just in time….save me just in time!"

We sang together. "Who's gonna' fight for what's right? Who's gonna' help us survive?"

"We're in the fight of our lives" N sang going back to his solo.

"And we're not ready to die." I sang.

Singing back together we sang. "Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe?"

"I've gotta Hero."

"I've gotta hero."

"Living in me."

In harmony again. "I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speakin my mind."

"And if it kills me tonight." N sang.

"I will be ready to die." I sang next.

"A HERO"S not afraid to give his life. A HERO's gonna save me just in Time! I need a HERO! To save me now, I need a HERO."

"Save me now!"

"I need a HERO to save my life. A HERO will save me."

"JUST IN TIME!"

"I NEED A HERO!"

Together, "Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? (I Need a HERO!) Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make them believe? I NEED A HERO...I NEED A HERO...A HERO's gonna save me just in TIME!"

We sit there out of breath breathing heavy. "Kate?"

"huh?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

N moved in a kissed me on my check. But only then our "friends" decide to join the party.

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey people how do you like it huh? I really like this chapter because you get a glimpse of who I am. So well until the next chapter READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey all peoples again sorry the updates are so late I kind of have been watching a couple REALLY GOOD anime lately and the time has slipped away. They are Full metal Alchemist, Soul Eater, and Angel Beats (I finished this one a while ago.). The all are really good. Wait if any of you out there are on pinterest please follow me my screen name (I guess that is what you call them) is Katie bug I have many boards to tell if it is me I have one board called "you gottat see this," And "Avatar/Korra." So sorry for the delay now on to the story! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 13: The two legendary love birds?

-Dusknoir's POV-

"Well, well, well it is so nice seeing you two love birds again." I say breaking in on the two's little love fest.

"Dusknoir! What are you doing here?" The startled girl questions.

"Well isn't it obvious I am here for you two."  
"N?" Kate questions.

"Ready!" N replies determined.

"Then, NOW!" She shouts running into my little trap.

"I don't think so." I laugh. "Now Sable!"

At my command dozens of Sable appear and surround the two. They stood back to back speechless and not knowing what to do next.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to get away?" I smirk.

"Wow Dusknoir I didn't know that you were this determine."Kate says sarcastic.

"True that Kate." N says backing her up.

"So what are you two little love birds plan now huh?" I ask the two.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" The two shout in response.

"OH how sweet." I mock.

"Shut up!" Kate snaps.

"Oh is the little baby getting all angry because no one is here to protect the two love birds." I mock.

"Dusknoir! SHUT UP!" She snaps again preparing to attack.

"I will only stop if you two return to your human forms." I offer.

I immediately got the two's attention.

"I will stop mocking you two love birds if you two return to humans." I repeat.

"Yes but if we do that we will be left weak and defenseless." N realized.

"That's is his whole plan weaken us so we are easier to be brought to his leaders, Drakrai and Kyurem and I wouldn't be surprised if primal Diagla is with them." Kate said realizing my entire plan.

"Precisely." I smirk.

"So you just think we are going to go along with this while you just sit back watching your plan in action."

"Right on the bull's eye."

Kate growls a little and suddenly yells aloud. "WELL AS LONG AS I AM HERE AND ALIVE I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Well Kate it seems that it already is in place." I smirk. Certainly this isn't the same Kate as in the future who was very timid, shy, full of herself, can it be? Is this really the same Kate or is it my imagination.

"Kate whatever happened to our little obedient girl we raised you were our prized child." I say.

"SHUT UP!" She screams.

"OH Kate you were such a little tike then but you were obedient then and that was before that retched Grovyle and Celebi found you with us and took you away."

"SHUT UP DUSKNOIR!" She screams again covering her ears with her tiny hands.

"Come now Kate and be our little obedient daughter as it was before it will be like before like none of this ever happened."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I AM NO LONGER WHO YOU WANT ME TO BE AND THAT WAS SO LONG AGO SO MAYBE IT NEVER EXISTED!" She screamed.

"Ahhh there you are you are starting to remember eve thought you were so young and wild." I coed.

"Well Dusknoir I am never was an obedient girl like you are claiming and I never will be!"  
At that moment Kate used an ember that I deflected easily. And the retched Grovyle showed up.

"KATE! N! There you two are!" Grovyle shouted then noticed the Sable.

"Ahh Grovyle it is so nice to see you again and join us please." I said then the Sable surrounded him like they did earlier.

"Dusknoir let him go he is not the one you want!" Kate shouted.

"Aww but he is a party guest so he deserves my hospitality." I walk over to the retched deadly grass Pokémon and grab hold of his neck. "Now see what you have done to my beloved Kate if you two goodie, goodie Pokémon didn't show up she would rather be your enemy than friend."

"LET HIM GO I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND DO WHATEVER YOU JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Kate begged tears staring to fall.

"AWWW no matter how much I want to take you up on your offer but sorry that offer is now expired so now I have to hurt him no matter what you say." I fake sympathized.

"DUSKNOIR I AM THE ONE YOU WANT LET HIM GO!" She screams offering herself as sacrifice.

"Like I said sorry no deal and besides I always get what I want and what I want right now Is revenge on Grovyle for taking you away and the congratulatory of Darkrai, Primal Dialgla, and Kyurem. So no can do."

"Please Dusknoir I am begging you!" Tears springing from her eyes and flowing steadily.

"Well since you are finally showing who you really are I will make you a compromise." I beckoned.

"What kind of compromise?"

"Well if you come with me and fulfill the duty you had when we first summoned you in the darkened world, I might just might, consider letting all of your friends go unharmed but I am not making any promises."

"Deal! I will do whatever you want."

"Kate….No!' Grovyle croaked under my tight grip.

"Shut up!" I shouted at the pitiful Pokémon and tighten my grip even more.

"NO STOP!" Kate screamed. "WE had a deal I will go with you if you do not harm my friends!"

"Oh now you misunderstood me." I laughed. "Now if we are to depart you are going to have to change forms and never return back to now."

"FINE!" She yelled then shimmering lights surrounded the two Pokémon in the middle of the Sable circle. When the disappeared all that stood in the Pokémon's place was two humans, one green hair and green eyes, and the other with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah there you are my dear Kate now we must go!" I let go of the pitiful Pokémon and start leaving.

"Kate, no." Grovyle croaks.

"I am not going." She dares.

"What? What did you say, you are not coming? Hohohoho we will just see about that! Sable battle formation and prepare to attack!" I command.

"N get out of here while you can and take Grovyle with you. Run and never look back."

"No Kate I am not leaving, not again I am staying here with you!" he replies with a concerned look.

"Fine then are ready to 'you know what'."She replies with a devilish smile sprawled across her face.

"Of course I will always be ready." N said cracking his knuckles.

"Well if you two are done preparing for your doom then, and you want a fight then I will call upon master Darkrai to even out the number of opponents." I laughed.

"Grovyle go get the others quickly." Kate commanded.

"Yes Kate." Grovyle said and with that he was off into to the newly risen morning gathering all who was going to fight for the peace of the world once again.

**-Author's FYI**

**Ha! Another chapter done! **

**N: don't get so cocky it is only one of many.**

**WHAT!**

**N: yep.**

**Are YOU INSANE!**

**N: just a little but that is how you written me to be.**

**OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!**

**N: keep me of course I am your favorite rival character after all.**

**THAT IS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!**

**N: Opps.**

**YOU LITTLE!**

**N: Uh RESHIRAMGIRL88 don't give me that look. *slowly backs away***

**GET BACK HERE YOU! *chases after green head***

**N:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**WATCH A LOT OF ANIME UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY SOON!**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey all you peoples out there well here is another chapter of **_**Never to Be Seen Again**_ So please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!

Chapter 14: Calling all the allies….Calling all the enemies… …Calling all the….Calling all the…..CALLLING ALL THE WARRIORS!

-Kate's POV-

Grovyle ran off to gather the Pokémon willing to fight and we stood there in silence as Dusknoir summoned Darkrai. But being his usual self he lied and summoned Primal Diagla and Kyurem. All three of them were there in moments ready for an epic battle…. TO THE DEATH!

I really wish Grovyle would hurry up!

When stood there again in silence waiting. Until N broke the silence trying to start a conversation with the enemies. "SO….. How is the weather?"

"N." I said.

"Yeah Kate?" He replied.

"Don't talk with the enemies lesson Number ONE!" I shouted.

"OH It's just….." N said.

"We are here!" Grovyle shouted interrupting N and out of breath. Behind Grovyle was a crowd of Pokémon of all sizes.

"Oh my Kate dear do you really think we will be fighting here. I am sorry but you are foolish to think that. I am, giving you none last chance to join our side and be the obedient Kate you always were now COME DEAR!" Primal Diagla commanded.

"NO I am not coming and where then do you want to battle." I replied sternly.

"FINE THEN WE WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU AT MEET US AT TEMPORAL TOWER IN 10 DAYS AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET THE HELP FROM SOME OF YOUR 'REGIONAL' FRIENDS!" Primal Diagla shouted and with that all of the Sable, Dusknoir, Darkrai, and Kyurem disappeared.

We stood in silence staring at the spots where the enemies were once standing.

"Um okay everyone you can return home now sorry for the in connivance." Celebi shouted. Followed by groans and mumbles the crowd disappeared leaving the seven of us alone once again.

"Kate what did he mean by you being Obedient as before and why do they want you on their side again?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I walked away and sat on the rock where Bubbles found me when we first started Team HERO. I stroke the rock thinking of all the memories it contains.

"Kate are you ok?" Grovyle asked coming to sit by me.

"Yeah I am fine." I reply.

"No something is the matter." He whispers under his breath.

"I will talk about it later." I whisper back.

"Kate do you know what they meant by 'regional' friends?" N asked coming and sitting on the other side of me.

"I think I do either Primal Diagla was referring to all my friends from all the regions or all the legendaries I have encountered that are on our side. But other than that I have no idea."I breathed and rested my chin on my fist and stared off into the crashing waves of the ocean.

"Wait what if he meant both so it would be all of his side all the legendaries that oppose you and all your enemies against you and your allies." N realized.

"Wait that means….." I refused to finish my sentence.

"No Kate I am on your side no matter what they do to me. I will always be there for you from now on." N said grabbing hold of my hand and not letting go.

"Well if we are to round up all my allies we better get a move on." I say quickly pulling my hand away and standing up.

"Kate where do we go first?" Grovyle asks standing up too.

"Well the closet friends are just that way so we need head north from here, once we get there we will need to find Ashlee and Team Gold, and the legendaries are going to be really tuff." I bite my lip.

"Ok sounds easy enough." N says standing up.

"NO it's not that easy." I say.

"Why?" Grovyle asks.

"Because it is a region inhabited only by Pokémon." I say quickly regretting it.

"Wait how are we going to blend in?" N asks concerned.

"Like before of course but this time you have to favor an older generation Pokémon."

"How old?"

"Um, maybe generation 3 and below."I sheepishly replied rubbing the back of my head.

"What" N shouts.

"Hey that is an insult." Grovyle said agitated.

"Sorry, so I need to pick my favorite older generation Pokémon?" N sweat dropped.

"Yep." I replied.

"Ok hmmmmmm….." He said thinking.

We stood waiting.

"I got it!" n shouted suddenly.

"Yes so what do you want to be?"I asked.

"I want to be a Totodile!" He said excited.

"A Totodile?" I gave him a weird look.

"Yes a Totodile." He said.

"Ok then. Ready?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Yep." He replied grabbing hold of my out stretched hand.

A shimmer of light enshrouded us once again and when the all disappeared where N once stood was a shiny Totodile. A shiny Totodile to exact he had a green body and blue spikes coming from his back.

"Ahhh! Kate why are you a Charmander!" N screeched.

"N this is the form I was of when I was in the olden region." I said annoyed.

"Oh ok." He said sheepishly and little embarrassed.

"Ok now how do we get there?" Grovyle asked.

"Umm I have no idea." I said and giggled embarrassed.

"Great have thought ahead of anything." He said agitated.

"Once we get to the trainer or ranger regions I got transportation covered but right now not so much." I stated.

"I can be of service." A voice said from behind us.

"Laparas!" Bubbles yelled.

"Hello again Bubbles, Kate, Grovyle, Celebi." The sea turtle Pokémon replied.

"It is so nice to see you again Laparas and thank you for last carrying us to the hidden land." Grovyle thanked.

"You are dearly welcome. Now it seems you all need some transportation." Laparas replied concerned.

"Yeah, again but this time not to the hidden land we need to get to the region north of here." I said.

"Oh I see oh who are those two?" Laparas said noticing N and Zourark. "And Kate why are you a Charmander not a Chimchar?"

"Oh well no newer Pokémon are known in that region so… Oh and this is N the totodile and Zourark." I replied.

"I see but I am afraid I might be able to carry all of you." Laparas said looking down.

"OH that is no problem. Zourark Return." N said and Zourark returned to its Poke ball.

"Ok so everyone ready." Laparas said turning around.

"Ready." We all said in union.

We all climbed aboard Laparas' back and held on tight.

"Off we go!" Laparas said taking off to the land ahead.

**-Author's FYI**

**Hi yay! So what you think ya like ya don't like?**

**N: Why are you so hyper all of a sudden.**

**No Reason….**

**N: WHAT DID YOU!**

**Nothing stop treating me like a child!**

**N: You still are a child if fact you are just in the eighth grade!**

**NOT MY FAULT!**

**N: Whatever.**

**Ok now please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**N: Please she I desperate!  
That is not nice! WITCHHUNTER!**

**N: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again I would like to thank all of my followers, reviewers, and favorites. THANK YOU! Now starting from this chapter and on I will add a little note of a song you should listen to during the chapter okay? Now on to the story READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own Linkin park or their song in the end, nor awake and alive by skillet, and not Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.**

**MTLTDC (Music to listen to during chapter): In the end (BY linkin Park) **

Chapter 15: Stranded. But I am awake and alive, and ready to breakaway.

-Grovyle's POV-

"Are we there yet?" N moaned.

"No not yet N." Kate replied.

"UGHHHHHHHHH it feels like we have been on here FOREVER!" He moaned.

"N we have only been here for five minutes." She replied.

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" N moaned again.

"Quit your moaning and hush up for once!" I snapped.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH KATE GROVYLE SCARES ME! Protect me?" N said hiding behind Kate's back.

"Sorry N I can't always fight your fights some time you will have to do it on your own. And hey get away from there!" Kate said pushing N away quickly.

"Kate what's wrong?" He replied.

"N I am only going to explain this one more time ok?"

N nods in response. Kate let out a sigh.

"I am a fire type, you water. And you see this, this flame on my tail it is my life line if anything happens to it I go bye- bye ok?"

N nods again.

"Good any questions?"  
"Yes can you please explain it again?" N says.

"N that is it!" I snap getting up ready to strangle him.

"Grovyle lets not do anything hasty here." Kate said standing in front of N.

"Kate get out of the way, now." I say calmly.

"NO GROVYLE!" She yells.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yell about to push her away.

"Grovyle stop this now!" Celebi yells.

"Yeah Grovyle someone is going to get hurt." Bubbles said in agreement.

"I don't care now get out of the way, Kate!" I push her to the side, then there is a loud splash.

I go for N not noticing where Kate is.

"Kate!" N yells about to dive in the water for some reason.

"No pretty boy she can not fight this fight this time." I snap.

"Kate! Grovyle let go of me!" N says struggling against my grip.

"NO you are mine." I smile wickedly.

"Kate! LET GO!" He uses a scold right in my face and I let go.

He then jumps in the water after something.

"KATE!"Celebi yells searching above the water.

"Hold on Kate I'm coming!" Bubbles yells then jumps in the water also.

"What is all the commotion about back there?" Laparas asks.

"Oh nothing." I say panicked.

I search the water, no sign of Bubbles or N.

"That's it I am going after them." I say.

Just then N and Bubbles surface…alone.

"We can't find her." Bubbles admits coughing.

"No sign." N says coughing also.

"That is it I am going!" I yell.

"NO GROVYLE!" Celebi shouts.

I jump into the water after our fiery friend.

I search left, I look right. No sign of anything.

I dive deeper getting farther and farther down.

Finally after five minutes of searching I find something glowing at the bottom of the canyon but very faintly. But I have do not have enough air to dive deeper. I resurface and take three deep breaths.

"Anything Grovyle?" Celebi asks.

I nod then dive again swimming faster than before. I see the light again and it's fading by the second.

I finally reach the light. It was Kate and the light was her flame on her tail which was about to go out. I wrap my arms around her limp body, hold her close, and as fats as I can resurface. We burst through the waves into the air. But there is no sign of Laparas and the others.

I look around and see a distant object. I swim after it trying to gain as much speed as I can. We finally catch up to it but instead of it being Laparas it was an island.

I swim faster to it, as Kate began to stir.

We finally reached the shore I laid Kate down in the sand and went to search the surroundings. I walk around and enter the forest laid out before us. So far so good. I walk all the way until I come to a waterfall, a dead end. I turn back to the beach. I return to an empty sand bank.

I scramble around searching for Kate no sign of her anywhere."KATE!" I scream.

"KATE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream again.

"Right here silly." A voice from behind me says. I whirl around seeing Kate once again but only with firewood in her hands.

I run up to her and hug her as tight as I can and the firewood falls to the sandy ground. "Never do that again!" I cry.

"OK, Ok just let go of me!" She whimpers. I let her go.

"Ok I got us firewood because I think we might be here a while." Kate admits.

"Ok then." I reply.

"You are in charge of food mister."She laughs.

"Got it."I reply. I go off into the woods once again, gather some food and return to the beach. Where I was met with a fire blazing.

"What do you think?" Kate asks.

"Wow." I say speechless.

"Come on lets eat I am starving!" She says excited.

"Ok, clam down." I laugh.

We sit down and eat by the time night has fallen and all we have as a source of light is the fire.

"Grovyle, do you think they are looking for us?" Kate asked.

"I hope so." I reply.

We stay quiet for a few moments.

"I am at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith, as I am slipping from your arms."I sing.

"It's getting harder to stay awake. And my strength is fading fast! You breathe into me at last!" Kate joins in.

"I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! Now it's my time! I'll do what I want 'because this is my life!"

"Here, right now! I'll stand my ground and never back down!" Kate sings.

"I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!"

Kate laughs for a moment, I smile back.

""I'm at war with world 'cause I. Ain't never going to sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what I can't be bought or sold!" I sing again.

"When my faith is getting weak. And I feel like giving in! You breathe into me again!" Kate joins in once more.

""I'm awake, I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! Now its my time! I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!"

"Here, right now! I'll stand my ground and never back down!" Kate sings.

"I know what I believe inside! I'm awake and I'm alive! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! In the dark I can feel you in my sleep, in your arms I feel you breathe into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you...I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! Now it's my time! I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!"

"Here, right now! I'll stand my ground and never back down!" Kate sings with a smile on her face.

"I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up!" I sing.

We laugh when we finish.

Kate smiles at me, I smile back.

"Da, Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da." Kate hums.

I give her a puzzled look, she just smiles back.

"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down I would just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be, and if I ended up happy I would pray… Trying hard reach out. But when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. so I prayed, I could break away."  
She smiled at me with adoring eyes that reflected off the flickering fire.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway!"

She started humming like before with a smile sprawled across her face.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train, travel on jet plane, far away. And I will breakaway! I'll spread my wings and I learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway! Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway! Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging and revolving doors. Maybe I don't nowhere they will take me but. Gotta keep movin on, moving on. Fly away, breakaway. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Though its not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway! Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change. And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway!" Kate sung.

She finished with a wide smile sprawled across her face.

"Kate," I say.

"Yes Grovyle." She replies.

"What were you going to tell me many times ago?" I ask.

**-Author's Fyi**

**Yay another cliff hanger! So what you think? Well please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I take all feedback any suggestions on where you think the story should head please just private message me or review it. Well until the next chapter, this is Rrshiramgirl88 signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again fellow internet users. This is reshiramgirl88 and here is another exciting update of **_**Never to Be Seen Again**_**. First off the next chapter may be delayed until after spring break because I will not be here, sorry. I will be at Disney world, again sorry. Also after this story is done I will be writing another story that will be the explorers of time fan fiction, sorry I do not own explorers of sky. But just like my other story **_**Pride of a Rescue Team **_** it will be kind of changed the hunger games will be delayed for some other time, sorry. Please be on the look out for this story all week because whenever I get free time I will try to update, not making any promises. Oh that story after this will be called (Drum roll please!)…..**_**Hero the dark! **_** Well now onto the story, please READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own Kelly Clarkson's song Since you been gone!**

**Mtltdc: since you been gone by: Kelly Clarkson**

Chapter 16: How could you?

-Celebi's POV-

"This is all your fault N!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles calm down." I said holding the enraged squirtle back.

It had only been about five minutes after Grovyle went after Kate but there has been no sign of them ever since, and we keep getting farther and farther away.

"Let me go Celebi!" Bubbles said struggling against my grip.

"Bubbles, violence is never the answer." I reassured hm.

"Celebi it is all his fault if he hadn't been so annoying earlier Grovyle and Kate would still be here." He yelled struggling.

A tear rolled down my face, my dear Grovyle gone forever. My grip loosened when I wiped the tears away, allowing Bubbles to get free. He charged toward N, I quickly fly over to protect the shiny Totdile, before any harm cam to him. I got hit with a powerful water gun, full force.

"Celebi!" N said.

I dropped to the back of our faithful Lapars.

"Celebi…" Bubbles said noticing me on the shell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE?" Laparas shouted at us.

We stayed quiet.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Laparas said concerned.

Dead silence.

"Look we are almost there." Laparas said quickly.

We all looked up and before us stood an island.

After a few moments we finally reached the shore.

Bubbles held me and walked ashore, N following. Laparas left leaving us to come back later.

"Celebi, Thank you." N said looking down.

"Bubbles put me down please." I said.

"But Celebi…" He said.

"Please, Bubbles."I replied.

"Well ok then." Bubbles said without an argument, and set me down.

I got up and walked around a bit, I could walk but not fly at the moment.

"Hey what's that?" N said.

I looked in direction of his gaze.

"What is that?" Bubbles said noticing it too.

"I think it's a fire pit." I said walking closer to it.

"Wait a second it is a fire pit!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!" The two exclaimed.

"Maybe, just maybe, this belongs to Kate and Grovyle." I said full of joy.

"Look footprints!"N exclaimed.

"Those are…"Bubbles said.

"KATE AND GROVYLE'S!" I said happily.

"Quick this way!"N said following the tracks.

We followed him into the jungle.

-Primal Dialaga's POV-

"How could she, after I raised her so well." I muttered to myself.

"Master Diagla, don't blame yourself it is that Celebi and Grovyle's fault that Kate is like this now." Dusknoir, my fellow follower, said.

"Yes, yes but why, why did those two have to take away my Kate, my precious little girl."I muttered.

"I don't maybe, your ex-wife took her away so she wouldn't fall it darkness like you."He mumered.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"Nothing, sir." He said scared.

"That is what I thought." I remarked. "Now leave my sight."

"As you wish sir." Dusknoir said leaving.

When he left I quickly got up and rummaged through my drawer of memories. I finally found the thing I was looking for. "Oh I entirely forgot." I exclaimed to my self doing a face palm. I changed into my human form and muttered to myself, "That's better." Looking down.

In my hand I held a photo of my beautiful daughter, Kate, my ex-wife who is no longer, and me. A tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"If I had not been consumed by darkness it would not be this way." I muttered.

More tears fell.

I held back tears and lifted my head high. There will be new hope for this world.

"It shouldn't have been this way." I cried out.

Many of you don't know this but for each Pokémon, every legendary Pokémon, there is a human that posses the power that is their legendary. I, Ludwig, am the human of Diagla, but instead I am the human of Primal Diagla. In bitter disgrace my wife Lumi is the human of the normal temporal Pokémon. As for Kate she is Reshiram, and N, here little friend, is the son of Primal Palkia, his father, and normal Palkia, as for him he is Zekrom. And all the humans before us have been in this situation also. But it is different this time for the planets paralysis has caused disturbance. For me and N's father, Stephanio, we both were consumed by the darkness. Their mothers concerned for their safety and the worlds sent them, away with the other legendaries until old enough to go to the safe house. I became enraged with this and wanted revenge on my wife! But when I finally found her I had found she was killed by Stephanio, just because Kate was going to be the main hero one day and not N. I searched and searched for any sign of my daughter and whenever I found any sign of her I always got attacked by the other legendaries.

I never found her, until two years back when the world became paralyzed. It was then when a teenage girl named Kate, a Treeko, and Celebi began training to go back in time to stop the darkness. A thought began forming over this in my head. But no, this was not my Kate I thought. Until it was then that Kate and Grovyle (an evolved Treeko) Went actually back to the past, and my servant Dusknoir brought them back for punishment, execution. I soon discovered this girl was my Kate I had been searching for, but just when I was about to take her back she escapes. I was heart broken, how could she. It then became my whole mission to get my dear Kate back.

There was a sudden knock on my door, I quickly put the photo back and changed forms. "YES! Who is it?" I demanded.

"It is me Dusknoir, sir." The servant replied form the other side.

"Enter!" I yelled.

"Sir, Team Plasma is here to discuss the takeover plan." He replied.

"Ok send this way."

"Sir here they are." He said suddenly.

Then at that moment entered a man with a red glass eye piece covering his right eye, surrounded by a group of guards dressed in black.  
"You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes," The man drawled. "My name is Ghetsis, and it seems us to have the same thing in common."

"Proceed." I said.

**-Author's FYI**

**Boo-Ya another chapter done! So thank you all for sending me your feedback! I promise I will work in your opinions! Also before I go I have gotten the new mystery dungeon game. And I love it! But I would change a bunch of things; still it is worth $34! So IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GO OUT NOW AND GO GET IT! Oh and I will not be able to update my stories over spring break, sorry will be gone to Disney World. So I will try to update before I leave so be on the look out for it! And that is all now please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Author's FYI**

***Crying in corner***

**Grovyle: What are you doing?**

***Holds up Pokémon mystery dungeon; gates to infinity game box***

**Grovyle: *Grabs box* Pokémon mystery dungeon: gates to infinity? Are you crying just because of a game?**

**IT NOT JUST A GAME!**

**Grovyle: Hey calm down!**

**I will never this is not just some 'game'. It is the best game ever besides the mystery dungeon one explorers of time.**

**Grovyle: Yeah I like that one too.**

**And not only that I realized something.**

**Grovyle: And what would that be?**

**That, all my readers, followers, favorites people, and reviewers, take time out of their busy day just to go on . Read my story, write to me about, and suggest what should be changed, revised, or suggestions on how the story should go. I feel so blessed that these people do this just for me.**

**Grovyle: Still not seeing the point.**

**And that is not the half if it. There is this certain reviewer,(not naming names) but they don't have an account, and every time this person reviews my story it always brightens my day. But what makes it more special is that this person has no account and they take time out of their day, their most likely very busy day, just to come on see my story updated read the new chapter and review about it, it breaks my heart, I am literally crying form joy from this one person. So, THANK YOU! YOU MAKE MY DAY EVERTIME YOU REVIEW! Also Tank you to all my reviewers you all are awesome too. Snivylover if you are out there right now reading this I will like to say thank from the bottom of my heart. You are the best person in the world, THANK YOU!**

**Grovyle: Are you done now?**

**Oh hush!  
Grovyle: fine.**

**One more thing I am giving you all, ALL the character songs of ALL the characters that are in the story and soon to be. So here you. **

**Grovyle: Awake and Alive, by: skillet **

**Kate: Hero, by: Skillet**

**Celebi: Bring me to Life, By: Evanescence**

**Bubbles: Here without you, by 3 Doors down**

**N: Whispers in the dark or Comatose, Both by Skillet**

**Primal DIagla: Animal I have become, by: Three days grace**

**Dusknoir: Monster, BY: Skillet**

**The guild members (In general, not going to go in total detail): Bring honor to us all, (Yes the song from **_**Mulan)**_

**Wigglytuff: Apologize, by Timbaland (feat. One Republic)**

**Evil team leaders: Be prepared, (Yes the one from **_**Lion King)**_

**Team Plasma, Galactic, Rocket, Aqua, plasma 2, Nobougan' team, Go Rock Squad, Dim sun, Pokémon pinchers, Meanies, Skull (These are all the followers not the leader): According to plan, (The song from Corpse's bride)**

**Well THERE ARE SO MANY CHARCTERS AND MY HEAD HURTS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THEIR SONGS SO TO BE CONTINUNED!**

**(Back to conversation)**

**Grovyle: SO I see now who above have the most songs?**

**WELL…Two of the characters above have many songs that I think classify them very musch!**

**Grovyle: And they will be?**

**You and N.**

**Grovyle: What!  
Yes, for you I found dozens and I couldn't exactly find one perfect, but the best will be Awake and alive, by skillet. Falling inside the black, also by skillet. I will not bow, by Breaking Benjamin. Not my time, by: 3 doors down. Dozens more too just forgot them.**

**Grovyle: Oh brother.**

**You don't brother sorry.**

**Grovyle: Fine then let me rephrase that to fit the language of the 21****st**** century, OMG!**

**You're insane!**

**Grovyle: Thank you.**

**WELCOME!  
Grovyle: SO before we start I have one more thing to address.**

**And that will be?**

**Grovyle: I heard **_**Hero of the Dark **_**is coming sooner than**__**you think.**

**Yes actually I am working on the first chapter.**

**Grovyle: Three stories! You can barley handle 2!**

**I will be fine! Besides I will love this one better than **_**Never to be seen again.**_

**Grovyle: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! **

**You are in this story too you know. **

**Grovyle: Ok I'm all for it.**

**NOW WITH NO MORE DELAY!**

**Grovyle: ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
Grovyle/author: PLEASE! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**I do not own any of the songs or artists above.**

Chapter 17: A welcoming committee

-Kate's POV-

"Kate where exactly are we going?" The trailing grass Pokémon asked.

"IF there is a waterfall as you say, civilization" I reply.

"Civilization? In the middle of no where?" He grabs my arm and gives a puzzled look.

"Yes, I remember in the olden land there was a waterfall that was just on the edge of town. If we just make it down the river (Whispers next word then returns to normal voice) alive, then we might be ahead of schedule."I say pulling away from his harden grip.

"But what if we don't make it out alive?" He says with a concerned look.

"Then the world moves on without us, and turns to destruction and ruin." I say speeding up my pace.

"BUT KATE!" He shouts, only to be interrupted by the roaring of a waterfall.

"Look there it is!" I say, eyed gleaming.

"One problem Kate about your little plan." Grovyle says coming up behind me covered in scratches from the brush.

"And that would be?" I give him an annoyed look.

"Let me put it in simple terms, you are a fire type, you want to dive in WATER!"

"Yeah so this is not entirely my form I just thought a charamnder would be more awsomer, I was originally a mudkip so."

Grovyle does a facepalm and shakes his head looking away.

I quickly transform from Charmander to mudkip in less than a second. I look at grovyle and say. "Ok you can turn around now."  
He turns around looking at me judging my appearance.

"Are you ready now?" I question.

"Only, if you are?" he sighes.

"Ready then!" I say grabbing a hold of his out stretched hand.

"On the count of three." Grovyle squeezes my hand in nervousness.

"One," I say.

"Two," He says next.

"THREE!" We both shout jumping into the water below.

-Ghestis' POV-

I entered the room accompanied by my loyalist followers. In the room sat a giant Diagla but this one had a change of colors as if been affected by something certainly he could not be a shiny. I pondered at this thought for a few minutes until the Pokémon before me boomed.

"WHAT DID YOU COME TO SEE ME FOR?!" The voice was loud that it caused echoes to bounce about the room.

My followers quivered behind my back hiding their shameful faces. I smirked at this but one that would go without notice.

"You see we both have the same goals in mind." I calmly remark.

"And that will be." Diagla says.

"We both want our child to be obedient." I smirk.

Primal Diagla gives a shocked expression before quickly saying. "Everyone leave except you." He glares at me.

"But sir." He little gray assistant started.

"THAT IS AN ORDRE!" He boomed.

I smirk once again and turn to my pitiful party; still trembling like the ninnies they are and say." You heard the man get out of here!"

They all scamper away, leaving only me and Primal diagla left.

"Now, how do you know about mu disobedient child?" Diagla scorns.

"Well you see, your little girl has been causing a ruckus all across the regions. She is, how shall I say, the "HERO", she has been terminating all the maniacal groups of the regions. Rumor has it that she even took you down, her own father." I smirk.

"How do you know that this girl we are talking about is my daughter at all." He commands.

"Well lets see here, I don't think just anyone has a daughter that is Reshiram. No come sir do really think I am that dumb not to put two and two together." I smile wickedly.

"How do you know all this?" Diagla gives me a puzzled look.

"Well I speak from past experience, since after all my son is well, 'adopted', and he posses the power and form of Zekrom and your little girl, Kate is his rival so she must be Reshiram, plus I have seen her change so quit the act of this foolish form and just ne human for once." I command.

He stares at me for a few moments. Then lights shimmer just as Kate does and before me stood a man just a little taller with very broad muscles. He wore a dark blue pants and a jacket, and all along the fabric were darkened red lines, with a pendant of some sort hanging from his neck.

"Ah now isn't that better." I smirk.

He glares at me for a few moments. And then says. "Now, tell me everything you know."

A huge grin sprawls all over from my face stretching from eye to eye.

**-Author's FYI**

**Grovyle: That sure was a long chapter.**

**It was all your fault.**

**Grovyle: NO it was not!**

**Yes it was.**

**Grovyle: Fine then! *storms off***

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
PLEASE READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

***Storms off after green Pokémon***

**(Be on the look out for Hero of the Dark not sure when the story comes out. Hopefully some time this week!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey all you peoples sorry for a long wait but here another chapter of **_**Never to be Seen Again**_**! Oh if any one you want give any suggestions on any new stories or where any of the stories that are being written now where they should go please review. So without delay because I still have to update my other stories on to the chapter. Please READ! WRITE! REVIEW! One more thing just to be clear you might be thinking this but Kate and N, they are not cousins. I understand your confusion, but no they are not. Even though Kate's mother is N's father's brother. Wow that made it more confusing; just think this, they are not cousins. **

Chapter 18:

-Kate's POV-

After discussing all of the weird dimensional screams I've had we went down the water fall, to supposedly civilization. Is my calculations are correct we should end up in legend town, the town where some how all the real become true. We jumped and the current took over.

We landed with a thud on a little island, a little floating rock.

"Where are we?" Grovyle said stirring.

"I don't know." I said tired and I suddenly became a charmander again.

"Well we need to know." Grovyle snapped.

"Sorry, Ok, it's not my responsibility to keep track of where we are!"I shouted agitated.

"Well then, fine be that way!"He shouted getting annoyed.

"WELL THEN WHAT DO WANT ME TO DO?!"I was in full rage, my tail was a large column of pure fire.

"I DON'T KNOW? DO SOMETHING!"Grovyle was getting angrier by the minute and his voice getting louder each time he replied. Soon someone would hear our little 'argument' and notice us.

There was the rustle of movement not to far from us. I stopped and stared in the direction of the noise.

"What is it?" Grovyle whispered, noticing my silence.

I stayed silent.

He looked in the direction as I was. The sound was getting closer.

I quickly pulled on his arm, dragging him into a nearby bush. I put a claw to my mouth, telling him to be silent.

He gripped me hand, giving it a hard squeeze. I tensed, this was the first ever time he was holding my hand, voluntarily. My face became hot, and turned red, hopefully he can not see this.

"I thought I heard someone?" A voice said not too far away from where we were previously standing.

"Me too, could it have been some ghost type playing tricks on us?" Another voice replied. But this voice sounded familiar, too familiar.

"No, not possible, I would have sensed a ghost type if they were present." An additional voice laughed.. But this sounded very evil. This voice too, sounded familiar.

"Well, what do you suppose we do? Gengar? Xatu?" The so familiar voice said a little worried.

"I have a suggestion, if I may interrupt." A voice approached. This one sounded very wise and old.

"Team Gold!" The worried voice said a little more upbeat.

"Why yes, Ashlee. It is us, now what seems to be the problem?" A tougher sounding voice confirmed.

Ashlee, Alakazam, Gengar, Xatu, Team Gold? This is Legend town we made it! I squeezed Grovyle hand, smiling brightly. He turned to me with a questioned look on his face.

"It seems that we heard voices, but when we came to check it out, no one was here." Ashlee said sadly.

"That does seem a problem." Alakazam pondered.

"Is there that slightest chance that," She quieted down a little, sad. "Might be back?"

"There might be a chance, but the odds of that occurring are very unlikely. They are almost to impossible."Xatu said.

"Hush, let her speak. Besides this is Legend town, anything can happen in this town! She did come here so why wouldn't she come back?" Charizard, a member of Team Gold snapped.

"You all are foolish!" Xatu shouted. "All of you are out of your mind Kate is a human. She belongs in the human world with the rest of her kind! SO ALL OF SHUT UP ABOUT THIS NONSENSE!"

They all were taken aback by the psychic Pokémon's sudden outburst; it was very unusual for him to be this way. It seems that he has changed, or is not himself at all.

I tensed up, they were talking about. I wanted to shout "Here I am!" and bust out of the bush startling everyone. But I new better, this is not Xatu perhaps he is someone in disguise, the only other time Xatu has ever let his hill was well, never, now that I think about it. Also since when has Genagr been nice? Well yeah he did say that once, but when anyone ever asked him about he would deny it and say he was dragging us to our dooms. So, what is wrong with them?

Ashlee stayed quiet, sniveling a little.

They all stayed silent, surprised of the sudden outburst.

I squeezed Grovyle's hand. He quickly pulled away, yelping a little. Grovyle gripped his hand with the other, rubbing it. It hand a hand print the size of mine printed on it.

"What was that?"Ashlee asked, hearing Grovyle's pain.

"What is what?" Xatu and Gengar both said at the same time.

"Oh, nothing it must have been just my imagination." Ashlee said sadly.

She looked down, Alakazam must have heard Grovyle too because he just stared at Ashlee, as if he had a secret.

"Well then if this little journey is over lets get going." Xatu and Gengar both said again. The two left leaving Ashlee and Team Gold alone.

"What is it?" Tyranitar asked Alakazam. Another team member of Gold.

Alakazam just stared at Ashlee.

Ashlee noticed him staring and said. "You heard it too, didn't you?"

He nodded.

They both looked in our direction.

We both tensed up.

Charizard and Tyranitar looked our way too.

"We know your there!" Alakazam said.

I looked to Grovyle, he was getting prepared to attack, just in case. I lightly touched his arm, shaking my head. He lowered his raised arms, looking at me with worry. I just smiled at him.

"You can come out. No one is going to hurt you." Ashlee said sweetly. That is the Ashlee I know.

Grovyle started forward, he whispered, not looking back. "Stay here, let me check it out first."

I grabbed his arm. "No, I'm not letting you go alone, I'm going with you!" I might have said that a little too loud.

Ashlee gasped. "Kate?"

"KATE!?" Team Gold said shocked.

WE stepped out of hiding.

They just stared at us.

"Kate…." Ashlee began to cry.

I walked to her and gave her a hug. I whispered "I'm home, Ashlee. I'm home." Tears flowed down my cheeks.

That was when we were surrounded by dusknoir and his sable.

**-Author's FYI**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SO! SO! SO! SO! SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! The reason I haven't been able to update is that I haven't had time to. And I'm SORRY! Also if I haven't already told you this I own Pokémon black, white 2, platinum, and heart gold. So if you want to battle, or trade, or whatever really. MY friend codes are: Platinum (5416 0623 9053) Heart gold (0777 4977 4107) Black (2795 8970 7580) White 2(1593 2753 9257). So if you just want to, please just review or message me your code and we can battle, but I will warn you I am a master. I will BURN the field. I am always FIREd up for a battle. Just saying so until next time. Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW! Again sorry for the wait.**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Author's FYI**

***Sees new review on **_**Never to be seen again. **_**Reads it. Busts out laughing!***

**Grovyle: What are you laughing at?  
*Hands over review***

**Grovyle:*Reads it, Starts laughing too***

**Thank you S for reviewing you literally made my day when I saw your review. Well just as your review demands and your followers here is a new chapter, and I will try to make this one super long just for you! Now on to the story. Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**Grovyle:*Rolling on floor laughing.***

Chapter 19: All around me

-Dusknoir's POV-

"What a pleasure it is to see you all again! It has been a mighty long time since we last met."I greeted.

We had them surrounded with no escape, this capture will be a piece of cake.

"Dusknoir!"Grovyle spat.

"Yes, yes that is my name, please don't wear it out."

"What do you think you're doing here!?"The pathetic grass Pokémon spat.

"Well isn't it obvious were here to get the girl, direct order from master Diagla, Darkarai, and Kyurem. Now we can either do this the easy way and you can hand over the girl or we can do this the hard way." The sabelye around us did fury swipes in the air laughing wickedly.

Grovyle tensed up as one of the Sabelye's claws almost hit him.

"Kate, who are these Pokémon?"The little chikorita beside the charmander asked.

They all stayed silent.

"Now where is the girl?" I glowered at the speechless Pokémon.

"I don't know who you are talking about?"Grovyle stammered.

"You know exactly who I am talking about Grovyle. I know that even if I lay a single finger on you or any of your 'little' friends, 'she' will come and destroy us all. Now, we don't want that do we, no, so just tell me where the girl is and we will be on our way."I smirked.

"I still have no idea who you are talking about."Grovyle asked keeping a straight face, but occasional glancing into the bushes.

"Grovyle, I am giving you one last chance. Now where is Kate?"I said agitated.

"Oh that girl." He said with realization. "Nope, haven't seen her."

"Grovyle, you are begging to irritate me. I know you know where Kate is now where is she?"I said irritated.

"I have no idea I haven't seen her, as I told you before!" Grovyle admitted, his full attention was on the bush just across from him.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE GIRL! YOU EITHER COME OUT NOW AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OR THERE WILL BE BIG TROUBLE FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" I shouted.

I motioned to the Sabelye to the designated bush. Removing the crowd around the Pokémon.

I held up my fingers counting down from three silently.

"One, Two,….THREE!" We all jumped on the bush, kicking up a large cloud of dirt and dust.

When the cloud disappeared, I investigated the crushed bush. There was nothing there.

"WHAT! Where is the girl!"I yelled. I turned to the sly green Pokémon.

"Have I never said she was over there, now did I?"He smirked.

"Grovyle tell me where the girl is now, or else!" I shouted.

"Or else what?" Grovyle smirked.

I growled in annoyance. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Excuse me sir, but who is this girl you keep talking about?" The yellow Pokémon with a red star on its forehead asked. I believe the name of the Pokémon was Alakazam.

"Well we are looking for a chimchar, or human named Kate." I replied.

"Kate?" The dark green Pokémon, named tyranitar said puzzled.

"Yes Kate, you see is wanted, she I after all a criminal."I smirked. This was not a total lie but rather half of one.

"A criminal!" The charizard screeched shocked.

"Yes a criminal." I replied calmly, everything was falling into place, everything was according to plan.

"But how is that possible?" The little chikorita asked. She seemed to be eyeing the charmander next to her.

"That is not really important right now, but what is, is that we need to find the girl as soon as possible." I made an excuse to get off the topic.

"You're looking at her admiral Dusknoir." A wicked voice said from behind us.

We all turned in the direction of the voice, and the Sabelye parted revealing a small purple Pokémon, a gengar.

"Ah, general Gengar, it a pleasure to see you for the first time, I was surprised someone so young would sign up in cause for the world's destruction. You see being so young and you joining our cause for the world's destruction. You really surprised me." I raised my one and only eyebrow at him, curiously observing.

"Well you see originally my rescue team's, Team Meanies, goal was world domination. But our plan was foiled by that rotten Team HERO. Soon after Kate stopped the oncoming meteor, my team got disbanded. The other two members of my team, Ekans and Medicham, soon realized the evilness of our goals and quit. That was when I joined you guys, Team Destruction." Gengar explained, glaring at the chikorita and charmander.

"So sir, the question is do you know where Kate is? Not saying that your story was boring or anything, its just we have a limited amount of time."

"I see, but isn't it obvious" Gengar looked around. "The one you are searching for is hiding in plain sight. Also, sight, as in EYES, is the key to tell the difference."

Noticing his hint, I glanced around at the Pokémon. I know that Kate has blue eyes. So that only leaves one that qualifies.

"You, you think you are so clever, trying to hide in plain sight." I approached the little charmander next to the chikorita.

"Ashlee, get behind Grovyle." The blue-eyed fire type commanded.

"But….No I'm not leaving your side!" The grass starter replied sternly.

"Ashlee, please go. Its for your safety. If I go down I don't want you coming with me. I promise I will return." Kate said.

"But, Kate…"

"Please Ashlee don't make this harder than it has to be." Kate cringed, pushing Ashlee toward Grovyle.

"Kate….."Ashlee said, tears rolling down her face.

"Ashlee, listen to her." Alakazam said.

"Yes, Ashlee listen to the little criminal she is always right!" I smirked.

"Oh shut up already!" Grovyle snapped.

"Now, now you don't have to have an attitude!" I smirked wider.

"Grovyle, stop don't make this any harder." Kate cried.

"But Kate….." Grovyle whimpered.

"Please…" Kate said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Yes Dusknoir, I am ready." She held her head high.

"Then we are off." I started toward town. Kate followed surrounded by the Sabelye.

"KATE!" Grovyle started but soon stopped when he approached the barrier of Pokémon.

Kate stayed silent keeping her head high, but tears still fell.

"You really are something." I said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

We returned to silence.

"KATE!" A voice shouted from somewhere.

"WHO GOES THERE?!"I shouted.

There was a faint rustle from the bushes nearby.

I used a shadow ball on the moving plant.

Everything stopped.

We all stayed silent.

"Sabelye battle position!" I shouted.

The sabelye left their post from around Kate and prepared to attack.

"On my signal!" I commanded.

We sat in silence.

There was the faint rustle again. Another round of shadow ball.

All went silent.

"Ok I think we are safe, return to barrier mode." I commanded.

"Uh sir Dusknoir."One of the sabelye said.

"Yes what is it?" I said agitated.

"The prisoner is…..gone." It said scared.

"WHAT!" I shouted turning around. There was nothing there, no one.

"How could you let this happen?!" I shouted.

"Please forgive us lord Dusknoir we were just following orders." The sabelye whimpered backing away.

I growled under my breathe. I must not fail, I must find her no matter the sacrifice. Even if I sacrifice my life. It is my mission in life. I will not fail, I will succeed.

**-Author's FYI  
SO as requested here is a long chapter, sort of. So please Review, Read, Write!**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Author's FYI  
Hello again! Here is the twentieth chapter of **_**Never to be Seen Again**_**! Can you believe already twenty chapters! I surely can't. Before this chapter I would like to say this. Reshigirl, I am sorry if I have made you angry in any way. I did not intend to make you angry. I was just simply laughing at his review because I thought it was funny. It just seemed, different, no one has reviewed something like that, and I just thought it was funny and original. So no offense. I am kind of in your shoes sort of. I am the youngest of three, but it seems I have a duty to protect my older siblings, even though it should be the other way around. I did not mean to offend you or S in any way. I am sorry if I did in any way. I just thought his review was funny, of course not rolling on the floor funny. You see Grovyle, sometimes takes things to far. So he will be majorly punished for his misbehavior. Still, no offense intended and I am sorry. Now, on to the chapter! Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 20: The Jealously within

-N's POV-

"What are you guys doing here?" Kate asked, skeptical.

"Well isn't it obvious? We are here to rescue you!" Bubbles said happily.

"But how did you get here? How did you find me?"

"We followed the tracks, duh." I smirked.

"Um, I think I already now that, by now."Kate snapped.

"Sorry, just pointing out the obvious." I said, taking a step back.

"I am sorry guys, but you should really go. None of you should be here, this is all my fault." Kate looked down to the ground.

"Now, don't talk that way Kate. We are here because we chose to be here so that gives no right to make us leave." Celebi denied.

"Yeah, Celebi is right Kate. We chose to be here so don't back down on us now, we are only half way there." Bubbles agreed.

"Aww, you guys. Come here!" Kate smiled.

We all had a little group hug around Kate, everyone was smiling and happy. Our little group broke apart and we all looked to each other.

"So, we better get going before Dusknoir notices my absence and he starts to come after us again." Kate said determined.

"Right! Lets go!" Bubbles agreed.

"Wait a second." I said.  
They all turned to me.

"What is it N?" Celebi asked.

"If Dusknoir and the Sabelye are all after us, where are we going to hide for the time being?"

"That's true, I haven't thought about that." Bubbles pondered.

"He has a point there." Celebi agreed.

"Well I have an idea how about we met up with Grovyle and Ashlee and discuss our plans." Kate said.

"Who is Ashlee?" Bubbles asked. With a little bit of jealously in his voice.

"Oh, no one, no one at all." Kate said quickly.

"She doesn't seem like no one to me." I smirked.

"I said she was no one ok!" Kate stammered and walked off into the forest.

We all followed after her. On our way to our friends I managed to catch Kate.

"Kate, I know you're hiding something." I smirked.

"No I am not!" She snapped.

"Yes you are! Now spill it!"

"Fine, but quite down!"

"SO get on with it!"I whispered.

"Fine, you know Ashlee." She looked around making sure no one was near.

"Yes I have recently heard of her." I mused.

"Well she actually was my old partner."  
"Old?" I said confused.

"Yes old, a while back we were best friends, but then I had to say goodbye. I haven't seen her since, well not since this morning." Kate explained.

"SO, what is the big problem about that?" I asked.

"Well I think Bubbles may be jealous, because when he met Grovyle let me tell you he had a hissy fit. But not to mention we used to think Grovyle was the bad guy rather than Dusknoir. SO there is no real reason there." Kate explained.

"But what about the time I met Bubbles?" I asked, curious.

"He was also jealous then, even though you were a human and he was a Pokémon so…"

"That is true. But why is he so jealous?"

"Because, I am his besets friend, without me he would never be the way he is now."

"What do you mean about that? How was he before he met you?"

"He was very shy and afraid of almost everything. Before I ever met him around town he was known as the biggest chicken. But when I met him he changed dramatically, he became very brave and daring."

"WOW!" I said surprised.

Kate quickly shushed me, then made sure no one had heard my sudden outburst.

"What is the big deal, what would happen if he heard me?" I whispered.

"Because!" Kate snapped.

"BECAUSE WHY!"I shouted, dying to know.

"What are you two talking about?" Celebi turned to me.

"NOTHING!" Kate said quickly.

"Nothing? It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Bubbles said.

"Oh its just a couple of old friends discussing some old good memories. Right N?" Kate elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah. Good times. Good times." I agreed.

"Oh really what memories?" Celebi asked suspicious.

"Oh look we are here already!" Kate shouted.

We all turned to look. Just as Kate said we were here.

"Now we finally get to meet this Ashlee, you keep talking about!" Bubbles said excited.

"Oh YAY! FUN!" Kate said trying to show off her excitement.

"OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" I said truly excited.

"Yay!" Kate said poorly.

"Come on, more excitement!" I elbowed her.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." Kate snapped.

"Fine then be that way."

We all walked into the light where two grass Pokémon were waiting.

"We found her." Celebi said to the two.

"Oh there you are." Grovyle turned around noticing us.

"Yes, of course we brought her." She replied.

Celebi, Bubbles, and I all moved to let Kate be seen from behind us.

"KATE!" Grovyle shouted, running toward Kate.

"Grovyle!" Kate shouted running to him also.

We they met up Grovyle lifted her up and span her around. Not wanting to ever let go.

"Oh, I thought you were a goner. Never to be seen again. Please never leave me again." Grovyle cried.

"I promise." Kate cried.

I felt jealously rising up, so this is what Bubbles has been feeling.

**-Author's FYI**

**So what did you guys think? Did you like, not like? Well please READ! WRITE! REVIEW! Oh, and I am sorry Reshigirl if I have made you angry or anything. Now Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello again! Please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 21: Look

-Kate's POV-

"Nice acting." I whispered into Grovyle as he spun me around.

"You very excellent too." He whispered back.

We both smiled.

"Do you think we fooled them yet?" I asked.

"Just a little while longer."

Grovyle continued to spin me around.

"This was a very well thought out plan." He finally said. "Good idea indeed."

_Earlier that morning…. _

"Oh so that is what you wanted to tell me about." Grovyle said.

"Yeah, what do you think it all means?" I asked, just as confused as he was.

"Well it doesn't really matter right now, we have other things to worry about rather than that. I think we better get going before any one notices us." Grovyle said getting up form his spot in the sand.

"Wait, Grovyle!" I said quickly grabbing hold of his arm.

"What is it Kate?" He turned to me.

"Well you see if we really on the island I think we are on, then Ashlee must be here."I said looking down with embarrassment.

"Ashlee?" Grovyle questioned, confused.

"Yes Ashlee. She was my old partner before I ever met you or Bubbles or even Celebi, not to mention N." I replied.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal about that?" He sat back down, looking me in the eyes. Waiting for my answer.

"Well you see…." I stuttered.

"See what?"

"You see… Remember when you first met Bubbles." I finally say.

"Yes, the time when he thought I was a criminal and Dusknoir was the good guy, yeah I remember then." He smirked.

"NO! NOT THAT TIME!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Well then wait time then." He laughed. "Ha, time. Get it? Time?"

"Yeah I get Grovyle." I look at him agitated. "Anyway when he first met, when he knew you were my partner he was kind of jealous, right?"

"Yeah, now that I think about." He replied putting a hand on his chin, looking up.

"Yes, well you see the same kind of situation happened with Ashlee, you know, poof gone, and if I see her again, with you guys. I just don't want to see her upset, ok?" I finally say. I look down tears began to form.

"Kate…." Grovyle put a hand under my chin and lifted it up so I met his gaze.

"I promise that no matter what everything will be ok."He finally says.

I just stare up at him, tears falling.

I hug him, catching him off guard.

"Thank you Grovyle, thank you."I cried.

"Your welcome?"He said uncertain.

"Yes you are. SO I have plan."I smiled wickedly.

"And that will be…." He smiled devilish.

_Back to the present…_

Grovyle finally stopped swinging me around and set me down. I held his hand with a huge smile sprawled across his face. Everything was going according to plan.

"So everyone. I would like to say welcome nut first lets introduce ourselves even though most of us already no each other."Grovyle said, letting go of my hand.

"I am Kate." I said proudly, but feeling like a total fool.

"I am Grovyle."  
"Ashlee."  
"Celebi."  
"Bubbles."  
"N."

"Wow, Celebi! I have heard of you! You are the legendary time travel Pokémon! Can you really time travel like everyone says you can?"Ashlee fangirled, eyes gleaming.

"Why yes I am!" Celebi smiled.

"OH wow!" Ashlee said astounded.

The two went off and talked leaving only Bubbles, Grovyle, N, and me all alone.

"So….Kate…."N said coming in our direction.

"Don't even N." I said quickly.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"He protested.

"N, I did. WE all knew."I looked away annoyed.

"But Kate…" He said sadly.

"N…"I looked away.

"Kate." HE gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"N, not right now." I said really annoyed.

"But Kate, its really important." HE protested.

"N not now, please." I said agitated, getting fed up.

"But Kate!"  
"Please N!"  
"Kate…"  
"N! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"  
"uhhh, Kate are these guys friends or foes?" Grovyle asked.

I looked up. All around us were Pokémon, with sinister looks on their faces.

"Ummm I have no idea. Ashlee?" I said looking to Ashlee for answers.

"I don't know I haven't every seen these Pokémon before."She stammered before backing away with Celebi on her heels.

We all backed away till we formed a make shift circle in the center of the crowd.

"Kate, now what do we do?"Grovyle asked from behind me.

"Wait a second is that?" I said realizing something.

"VIRIZION? DUNSPARCE? UMBREON! ESPEON! EMOGLA! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" I said racing toward the surrounding Pokémon.

"Kate? Is that you?"A familiar voice said from the darkness of the forest.

"BALST!" I stopped suddenly.

A familiar Oshawott emerged form the darkness of the forest.

"Kate? Is that really you?"The oshawott said.

"Yeah its me." I smiled.  
"KATE!" The little oshawott rushed toward and hugged me.

I stroked it's head. "Blast its so good to see you again."

"Kate, why, why did you leave me?"Blast asked.

I stayed silent.

"I knew you had to go Kate, but why, why did you not even say goodbye? We would of understood. Why Kate? WHY?" Blast cried.

"Blast…." I said speechless.

"Kate?" Dunsparce said emerging from the forest.

"It is Kate dunsparce, tell the others! We have finally found KATE!" Blast said overjoyed.

"Wow! It really is Kate! I better go!" Dunsparce said and quickly rushed off to tell the others.

"Wait a second hold up! Stop everything! Kate who are these Pokémon?" N asked staring down Blast.

"Well….." I started.

"Don't tell me you have more friends!" Ashlee said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"But…." I tried again.

"KATE! THERE YOU ARE!" Hydregion shouted seeing me.

"Oh, hey hydregion." I said.

"KATE!" N shouted, irritated.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

Blast finally let go of me staring at my friends.

"Kate who are they?" He asked.

"Well you see…" I once again tried.

"KATE!" N shouted.

"What! N! WHAT! What can be so important?" I yelled finally full of his antics.

"Look." He finally said.

**-Author's FYI  
Hello again so what did you think. Well here is some character songs, sort of. I do not own anything!**

**Blast: Faint (Linkin Park)**

**Hydegion: Thnks fr th mmrs (Fall out boys. *Yes it is really called that*) and Another one bits the dust (Queen)**

**Ashlee: Never Surrender (Skillet)**

**Dunsparce: Fireflies (Owl City)**

**SO please READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own anything!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear Reshigirl,**

** I am sincerely sorry I have caused you to be angry at me. I truly am sorry. I was not directly laughing at S, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to be struck by lighting. I was rather just lightly laughing at his review because it was different. No one has ever written something like that. I thought it was rather sweet then funny. I beg you for your forgiveness, I had no intention of laughing at S or any of your family. If you do not believe me, I'm ok with that. I just am so sorry for anything that has angered you. I truly am and I ask you to forgive me, please. If you like you don't have to review my story anymore, I will be ok with that. Even if you don't read anymore of it, I will also be ok with that. Please, I am begging you just to accept my sincere apology. I am sorry from the very bottom of my heart. I never intended for you to get mad, or offend anyone. I am truly sorry. Please, forgive me.**

**Sincerely, **

**Reshiramgirl88 **

**-Author's FYI  
Hello every one here is another chapter of **_**Never to be Seen Again.**_** Please, read. Write. Review.**

Chapter 22: On one condition

-Blast's POV-

It was a miracle. After countless searches we have finally found Kate. She might not look like the Kate we knew but she is still the same Pokémon/person, thing. I was so overjoyed to finally found her I blew our cover. Before ever setting foot on this land, Hydregion had warned us about the danger since most of the Pokémon that inhabit it are mostly older generations. While we are newer, so we would stick out like a sore thumb. Also most of the Pokémon might not like us for that. But no all of that just flew right out of my memory as soon as I laid eyes on our Kate.

But no as soon as I stepped into the field where she was I noticed all the Pokémon around her. Also she was different….. She was not a Tepig but rather a charmander? I guess that is what those little lizard/dragon Pokémon are called. But as soon as she looked my way, I saw her big blue eyes, the same eyes she had. The were the same blue as before just not in the same body. I forgot everything. It seemed all time stopped. There was just me and her, no one else. And that was all the mattered.

"Look." The little shiny crocodile Pokémon said to Kate.

Kate looked to where he said to. So did I, it seemed that Dunsparce had done what I asked of him. Because out of the forest all our friends emerged. Virizon, Emogla, Espeon, Umbreon, and Keldeo.

"Guys look its Kate I told you she would be here!" I smiled and hugged Kate again, squeezing her tightly.

"Blast." Virizon stated.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Blast let go." Kate said suddenly.

I looked up at her. She just looked away on the other direction. I did as she said and let go, staring up at her. Maybe I was wrong. Was this really the Kate I knew before?  
"Kate who are you?" I whispered.

"KATE!" The large grasshopper looking Pokémon shouted.

She turned to him.

"What is it Grovyle?" Kate asked.

"D at twelve o'clock." He replied. I just noticed he was talking from the top of a tree looking out.

"Are any with him?" She stammered. There seemed to be worry in her voice.

"Yeah about four or five not many more than before. Also they are coming on fast. What should we do?" Grovyle looked down at her. She clenched her teeth, eyes closed.

"Well we have too many to deal with them even though we out number them. So we must evacuate." She replied.

"Well we better do it now and fast." He jumped down from his post.

"Kate what is he talking about?" I asked looking up at my so called 'friend'.

"Nothing to worry about Blast." She looked down at me and smiled.

"Where do you think she could have gotten to sir Dusknoir?" A wicked voice asked not to far from us.

"I don't know but she will never get away from us again." The leader replied. Probably the one called Dusknoir.

I looked up at Kate, worried. Perhaps she was the one they were talking about. I don't want them hurting this charmander. Kate or not. This is still my friend. Even though we may have just met a few minutes ago.

"Go." She whispered and pushed me forward.

"All of you, you need to get into the forest. NOW!" She whispered.

We all did as she said and silently hid in the forest. I thought she was right behind me, silently following me. But when I turned around she was no there.

"Kate! What do you think your doing?!" Grovyle whispered.

"What should have done so long ago." Kate answered without another word.

"Kate!" Grovyle shouted to her, but not very loud.

She turned her back on us. And light surrounded her. I panicked, why is she leaving, NO! I won't let her leave so soon!  
I ran from my hiding spot and ran to her side.

"Kate! NO don't leave us just yet!" I shouted. I tried to grab her hand, but slipped only grabbing at air.

"Hey get back here! NOW!" The grasshopper Pokémon shouted at me.

"Hey, Dusknoir sir. I hear something coming from over there do you think she might be over there?" The same wicked voice said.

"Why yes there might be a possibility." Dusknoir replied.

There was a faint rustle from the bushes nearby. I didn't even turn to it, my full attention was on Kate.  
"Kate please!" I pleaded to the light engulfed figure.

The light subsided and a large figure was left in its place. It was very tall with fur on the top of its head that grew to its shoulder. Its skin was a dark purple in the upper torso and a danker blue on the bottom.

"Kate?" I asked the figure.  
Its head moved in my direction and looked down at me with wide dark blue eyes, the same shade as Kate's.

"Kate?" I asked again.

IT moved its head down and up, as if it was nodding.

"AH, there you are." The voice of an evil Pokémon spindled as a large grey Pokémon floated over to us.

"Dusknoir." The figure spat. It's hands clenched into fists.

"Why hello there little one." The Pokémon said noticing my presence.

The large and purple and blue figure pushed me behind it.

"Oh so its on your side?" Dusknoir spat.

"Of course, why ever would he be on yours?" Kate smirked.

"OH HO HO HO! You are so funny you are." The Dusknoir faked.

"You know it just comes natural to me?" She smirked.

"Well not anymore because here and now you die." Dusknoir glared at the two of us.

"Well I think that's going to be a little hard for you to do without your minions now isn't it?" Kate smirked.

"OH really?" Dusknoir smirked. "Now Sabelye! Bring forth the prisoners all of them please."

Purple Pokémon with clear gems for eyes appeared all around us.

"Hey that hurts!" A voice screeched from behind one.

Kate looked wide eyed in the direction of the voice.

"No, it can't be….." She whispered.

"Oh why yes it is." Dusknoir smirked."Kate if you haven't already but I would like to introduce you to someone."

The sabelye moved out of the way, revealing a small figure.

"Kate I would like to introduce you to the son of Primal Palkia your mother's worst night mare. And the rightful king of Team Destruction, formally known as Plasma. Natural Harmonious Groupis, or N for short" Dusknoir smirked.

There was the little shiny blue totadile.  
"N?" Kate cried.

"Hi Kate." He said shyly.

"Let him GO!" Kate shouted.

"On one condition"  
"Anything I will do it!" Kate shouted.

"KATE NO!" N shouted.

Dusknoir smirked wickedly. Everything was going according to plan.

**-Author's FYI**

**So what do you think? Please, read. Write. Review. Also a new story will be coming in the summer, gates to infinity fan fic. It will be either called Rise, or Sick of it. Just like the new album/songs from Skillet. Please listen to them when you get a chance. Read! Write! Review! Please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**-Author's FYI  
Grovyle: Hello all readers. I guess I will be doing the intro this time. Because… Actually I have no idea why? Hey Reshiramgirl88 why am I doing this again?**

***Mumbles* I am such an idiot.**

**Grovyle: Oh, that is why. **

**Such an idiot.**

**Grovyle:Reshiramgirl88 GET OUT OF TAMAKI'S DEPRESSED CORNER NOW!  
NO!**

**Grovyle: Get out here now and at least say hi.**

***Turns around* HI. *Turns back***

**Grovyle: Good.  
I am so stupid.**

**Grovyle: Would you stop that?**

**No.**

**Grovyle: Fine then be that way!**

***Hands letter to grass Pokémon.*  
Grovyle: What is this?  
*Hands a little note***

**Grovyle: Read the letter?  
*Nods.*  
Grovyle: OK then. *Clears throat.***

_**Dear S, **_

_**I am deeply sorry about calling you a boy. It was truly not intended to sound that way. It was truly an accidental mistake. I had no intentions of that word play. Please forgive me. If decide not to even have to do anything with me or my stories, I will be ok with that. I truly am sorry, please forgive me. I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart. Just sometimes I really am an idiot. Please forgive me I did not intend to call you a boy. I truly am sorry. Please, forgive me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Reshiramgirl88**_

**So this is what you wanted me to read?  
*Nods*  
Grovyle: Ok then. On to the chapter! Please, Read, Write, Review. This chapter is just a short story from the characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: A Spark

-Grovyle's POV-

"Is it on right?" I asked Kate. She was fixing my suit making me look all spiffy.

"Just one more second." She answered. Kate adjusted my tie.

"Ok you are ready now. What do you think?" She asked. I turned to the large mirror in her room.

In the reflection a large slender human stood in my reflection's place. IT had long green hair with piercing yellow eyes, wearing a long black suit with a leaf looking tie around its neck.

"I look….nice." I smiled, turning its way and that. "But you look way better than me."

She stood before me in a long white dress with a hint of orange at the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun in elegance, she looked amazing.

"NO I don't silly its just something I found at the last minute." She giggled. I smiled.

There was a knock on the door down the satyrs.

"I'll get it!" Kate's mother called. "Oh, hi there N. Come in, come in."  
Kate froze in place. I rubbed her shoulders making her relax."Its okay calm down. Everything will be alright. You look amazing. I am even jealous. Now let's go down there and show the world how amazing look."

She smiled up at me and took my hand in her gloved one and led me toward the stairs. I went first down the stairs, followed by Kate. There were asps and flashes of lights as we descended.

"Kate you look lovely." Her friend Bianca said shocked.

"Yeah you clean up nice." Cheren smirked.

"Oh Cheren you're just too modest." Kate teased, her face light up with a wide smile.

We all laughed et her comment.

"Are you ready to go?" N asked taking Kate's arm.

"If you are? But we need to wait for the others." Kate looked over her shoulder at me.

"Hurry up already!" N called to the Celebi in the other room, becoming impatient by the minute.

"Hold you Rapidashes N we still have time." I smirked.

"Yes we may but the movie starts at 5:00 o clock but we need to get there early so we get good seats." He replied. N gripped Kate's hand tighter, making her flinch.

"Coming!" Celebi shouted.

From one room appeared all the girls, and from the other all the boys. All the ladies dressed in elegant dresses and all the gentlemen dressed in formal suits just as mine.

"What do you think Grovyle?" Celebi asked. Twirling, making her dress spin out and float.

"Wow." I said speechless.

She twirled again going faster and faster. Her pink stunning dress flew up catching the wind.

She wore a short pink dress with a light green bow tied around her waist. Her hair was in a tied up on top of her head with a head band in it. The headband had little antenna's sticking out the top. But still her outfit was nothing compared to Kate's.

"Ok you four time for a group picture." Kate's mother rang, holding a camera in one hand.

We all gathered together and smiled for the photo.

"OK now just for the N and Kate." She replied.

Celebi and I stepped out of the picture. N rapped his arm around Kate's waist and smiled. Kat looked down at his hand for a second and smiled for the photo. When the camera snapped she quickly pulled away from N's grasp.

"Ok now you guys." Kate's mother smiled.

We stood backs to each other and smiled. 'Click,' the camera sounded and the picture was saved.

"Ok I have an idea!" Bianca shouted. She grabbed Kate's arm and ran over and took mine. "You two need to take a picture together!"

We stared at each other fro a moment.

"Come you two!" Cheren shouted.

We moved and got into position. I draped my arm around her shoulder, she did the same. We kicked out feet.  
"Goo job you two!" Her mother smiled and took the picture.

"Wait a second I have another idea. Get ready take the picture this will be priceless." Bianca raced towards us. She turned to the camera lady. "Read?"  
"Ready!" She replied.

"Now I want you tow to turn toward each other and stare deeply into each others eyes." Bianca said to us. She looked over to Cheren and signaled him to come over to us.

WE did as she said and turned. Kate stared back at her me. Her deep blue eyes were all that I saw. I was so mesmerized by those eyes I did not notice Cheren coming up from behind me.

"This is king of awkward." Kate laughed.

"Yeah me too." I replied

"What?" She looked at me funny.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied quickly, my face becoming hot from embarrassment.

She laughed at my foolishness.

"NOW!" Bianca shouted.

Her and Cheren pushed us from behind, making us move forward. My lips pecked Kate's and my face instantly became red. There was the snap of the camera, the moment was captured and saved forever.

I immediately pulled away, my hand on my lips. I backed away from Kate, my face felt like it was on fire.

She backed away slowly, her face as red as a cherry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again.

Bianca laughed at us, so did Cheren.

Kate quickly ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Kate!" N called after her and began up the stairs.

"Just let her be." Celebi put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I'll handle this." I said determined.

"But Grovyle." Celebi started.

"I have to." I began my way up the stairs.

When I reached the top, I softly knocked on the closed.

"GO AWAY!" A voice erupted from the other side.

"Its me." I said softly.

"GO AWAY GROVYLE!" It shouted.

"Will you just let me in already?" I replied annoyed.

The door let out a slight groan and a crack of a face appeared from a slit of the door.

"What do you want?" IT whispered.

"Just let me in. We need to talk." I slightly pushed on the door.

The face stepped away from the door and I walked in the room. After I entered Kate closed it behind me.

"What do you want?" Kate asked, arms folded.

"I just came to talk." I replied sheepishly.

"Talk about what?" She quickly replied, she wiped under her eye. Some of her make up was running, she was probably crying.

"Well, you know what." I backed away.

"What the kiss? Don't worry about it was just some joke. Those two are always like that. Just be lucky Ky wasn't here, he would laughed up a storm." She looked out her window.

"No not that. Its just that when I kissed you it felt like there was a spark or something." I revealed.

"A spark?" She looked at me funny.

"Yeah a spark. Like we are meant to be together." I quickly looked away from her gaze.

"Maybe, should we try again. For real this time?" She looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Only if you think so." I looked at her.

I walked over to her. She looked up at me, I looked down at her.

"You do know that was my first kiss." Kate said sheepishly.

"Mine too." I laughed.

"Wait a second you've never kissed someone before?" She smiled.

"Nope." I smiled back.

"Well are you happy it was with me rather than someone else." She asked.

"Yes very delighted." I smiled.

Kate laughed at my remark.

I laughed along too. She stopped and stared up at me. I looked down at her.

Kate leaned up, puckering her lips. I did what she was and leaned down.

Then our lips touched and there was a spark.

**-Author's FYI  
Grovyle: Blargh! Romance!  
OH be quiet already!  
Grovyle: it seems our author has arrived finally.**

**Well whatever! This chapter is dedicated to Snivylover1. In earlier reviews she asked for there to be a love triangle between N, Kate and Grovyle. Well let me tell you this. Just you wait till you meet all the other characters. It will be more like a love polygon.**

**Grovyle: Is this your first attempt with romance?**

**Yes….**

**Grovyle: Ok readers that your cue, if want for chapters kind of like this just review ' I want more.' = But if you don't and you absolutely hated it review 'take a hint.'**

**HEY!**

**Grovyle: Read, Write, Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**-Author's FYI  
HELLO! (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**

**Grovyle: why are you screaming?**

**BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE 3 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! ALSO TWO OF THIOSE DAYS ARE HALF DAYS!AND! ON ONE OF THOSE HALF DAYS I ONLY JAVE TO GO FOR THE FIRST PERIOD EXAM! THANK YOU ALGERBRA 1 HONORS AND ENGLISH 1 HONORS! **

**Grovyle: Ok calm down for a second most of your readers are confused about your last chapter, explain please?**

**Why certainly. Ok the last chapter, chapter 23, was a one shot. This was my first attempt, EVER, with romance. So if its really bad just let me know, I will not cry over spilled milk. But if you absolutely LOVED it, just tell me so. Now Bianca, Cheren, and Ky you will meet later on in the story. WAY later on in the story. So don't worry about them. But this chapter was just one time thing because I got writers block so I just wrote that. **

**Grovyle: Yeah she has a whole notebook of story ideas.**

**HEY GET OUT OF THERE! *Grabs bat.***

**Grovyle: Hey Reshiramgirl88 just calm down, and put the down the bat. *Backs away slowly.*|  
WHO IS RESHIRAMGIRL88?**

**Grovyle: READ! WRITE! REVIEW! *runs for life as author chases after him.***

Chapter 24: A proposal?

-Dusknoir's POV-

Kate was practically begging on her knees for the young prince. But being a princess herself, it looked very undignified and disgraceful. Is this how her mother raised her?

"What is this one condition, Dusknoir?" She asked.

"A proposal." I said flatly.

"Ok, then state your terms." Grovyle eyed me suspiciously.

"NOT THAT KIND OF PROPOSAL!" I snapped. I shoved the young prince forward and placed a small black box in his open palm.

The shiny Pokémon got down on one knee and looked up at the very tall human.

"Will you marry me, Kate?" N asked.

Kate stood there speechless, staring down at him.

"WHAT!" Grovyle chocked.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" N repeated, holding out the box more.

"I…I…." Kate began.

"What I think Kate means by that is, 'I DON'T THINK SO!'" Grovyle stepped closer.

" Grovyle shut up!" I shouted.

The tall grass Pokémon stiffened but kept his mouth shut.

"Kate, I know this is a lot to ask of you. But just think of all the good things that will come out of it." N began.

Kate just stared down at him.

"Kate?" N took a hold of her hand. She immediately stiffened and pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Kate, please?" The former human looked up to the now present one.

"N, I….." Kate began.

"Kate if you don't except his offer bad things will come in your friends' direction." I interrupted.

She looked up at me and stared.

"How could you?" A young oshawott shouted from behind Kate.

"Well hello there little fellow." I said politely.

"Hi." IT said shly.

I put out my hand for a shake, but it only cowered behind Kate.

"SO much for the friends you have. They seem so useless." I pulled my hand back.

"HAY YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Kate snapped.

"Why should I? What exactly would you do?" I asked.

"Dusknoir, shut up!" Grovyle snapped.

"OH look the ungrateful partner of yours is finally for once on your side. What number time is this? Number one? The first time ever?" I smirked.

"SHUT UP, DUSKNOIR!" Kate shouted.

"Kate just do it." N pleaded.

Kate whipped her head down to looked down at N, fury in her eyes.

"N, shut up!" She shouted.

"Kate don't do this."N pleaded.

"You don't understand N this is all just some game. None of this is true. Dusknoir always lies." Kate explained.

"Oh really?" I smirked. "Remember the time in the future, when Bubbles, Grovyle, and yourself, tried to escape that world of darkness. When everything about yourself was explained, do you think that was all a lie?"

Kate tensed up at the mention of that situation.

"Kate are you ok?"Grovyle rubbed Kate's shoulders.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Kate please." N pleaded.

"N I can't, I'm sorry but this is not the way it is going to be." Kate looked down. "Are you ready Grovyle?"  
"Of course." The tall slender Pokémon replied.  
"Get a hold of Blast and get the others out of here as fast as you can. Take N with you." Kate whispered.

"Got it." Grovyle lifted the little oshawott onto to his shoulders and took N's hand. "You're coming with me."

"But….." N protested.

"I'm not leaving Kate!" Blast protested.

"Oh well, to bad so sad." Grovyle walked away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING! Sabelye!" I shouted.

My little minions immediately surrounded with their claws out.  
"Where do you think your going?" The leader of the pack asked.

"Away from here. NOW KATE!" He shouted and jumped over the barricade and took off.

"AFTER HIM!" I commanded.

The little purple minions took off after the grass Pokémon.

"Now this can be a one on one." Kate smirked.

I turned to her. She stood there with a wide smirk sprawled on her face.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean I am out of here. Whether you like it or not."

"WHAT!"  
Kate then jumped up and over me and took off.

"Hey get back here!" I shouted after her.

She was very light and quick on her feet. If I had time I would stop and admire her angelic agility. But now was not the time.

"Kate get back here now!" I shouted.

"NEVER!" She laughed back.

"You will regret that comment!"

"SO WHAT!"

"Why you little." I whispered to myself. This sure would be tricky.

I came to a fork in the road. Kate was no where to be seen in sight.

"Where did that girl!" I scorned.

"Can't get me!" A voice shouted from all over.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted.

The voice seemed to be calling from everywhere at once, working in union.

"Get over here and show your face you coward!"I yelled.

"COWARD? You're really calling me the coward? Have you looked in the mirror anytime in your life?" The voice mocked.

"There you are!" I spot a crouching figure in the tree branches above.

"Uh oh." The figure gets up starts jumping from branch to branch.

"Get back here!" I shout.

I use a shadow ball on the figure and it falls to the ground.

"Now I have you." I smirked and approached the fallen figure.

I looked down at the figure. IT was a human alright.

"Now Kate your coming with me." I smirked.

"Who's Kate?" The figure asked.

"WHAT!" I said shocked.

"I am sure you are sadly mistaken because Kate has never been her she is halfway to Unova already." The figure smirked and was absorbed in a shower of lights, Celebi laid there in the humans place.

"What do you mean?" I looked down confused.

"We made a pack. Bubbles, Grovyle, and I would split off to find all of Kate's friends in Ransei, Legend town, Treasure town, and Spirit land." She smirked.

"Where is Kate and N?" I asked.

"When we split up they said that they would go to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoehn, Sinnoh, Unova, Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia. TO get all of Kate's friends there." She explained.

I grunted to her response. My mission might as well be a fail.

**-Author's FYI**

**Grovyle: UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH plot twists.**

**Yep.**

**Grovyle: Some little birds have told me some secrets.**

**What secrets?  
Grovyle: that there is a new story coming out.**

**Yeah, so what?  
Grovyle: They told me you are allowing the readers to name it.**

**Yes I am.**

**Grovyle: Don't you think they need to know more about it?  
OF course! Actually here is a prolog/first chapter.**

"_"

Chapter 1: I want to be me.

-?'s POV-

It was a night like any other. IT was the usual routine as soon as I got home from trainer school. Homework, training, dinner, bed. There was never any time for me just to be myself. I have always been told what is wrong, what is right, and what to do. I would always be taking orders, and as obedient daughter I am, I would always do that task at hand without a protest. But that night at dinner something inside me just snapped.

"So how was school today, Kate?" Mother asked, like she even really cared.

"Fine, as usual." I replied obediently.

"I heard you have been demoted to second place in class grades, I want to see you in first." Dad said nonchalant.

"Yes father." I responded.

"Someone is in trouble." I sister, Elizabeth, mocked.

I glanced up from my dinner and glowered at my younger sibiling.

"OH, yes thank you Elizabeth." Father looked to me with disappointment in his eyes. "Your teacher called today. It seems that you got into another fight today with some other students."

I stared down at my food.

"Kate look at me." Father commanded.

I looked up and saw his disappointed face.

"Kate, why ever would you do that?" Mother asked.

"They were asking for it." I replied glumly.

"That does not give you reason to do such a thing!" Father stood up from his chair, shouting.

"But…" I protested.

"But nothing! Kate that is the last straw! No anime for a month!" He yelled.  
"But DAD!" I stood up in protest.

"BUT NOTHING! MY DESCION IS FINAL!" He slammed his fist down onto the stable.

"But…." I started.

"That is enough! Go to your room!"

I ran off to my room, slamming the door behind me.

'You will not cry! You will not cry!' I screamed in my head.

I held back all the tears. 'I will not cry! I will not cry!' I bit my tongue and screamed into a pillow.

"Kate, shut up!" Father yelled from downstairs.

I put my hand over my mouth, tears streamed down my face. 'I just wanted to be me. I've wanted to be free. Free from all this pain, all this torture, all this misery. I just wanted to be.'

I quickly changed into my pajamas and laid in bed, starring up at the ceiling. I turned over onto to my side and stared at the clock. Only 6 o clock pm, it was going to be a long night.

I soon fell asleep. I dreamt of many things. But at almost morning I had a weir dream

"You, you that can hear me now, are you perhaps a human? If so listen to my plea. I want you to save the Pokémon world. We need your…." The voice seem to be cut off followed static.

I observed my surroundings quickly while waiting for the voice to return. All around me were lights of pink, yellow, blue, green, and white. The colors seemed to bend and mix together.

"HELP!" The voice screamed suddenly, catching me off guard. The colorful background seemed to vanish, replaced by a vision of some sort. There was a small pink Pokémon with purple flowers all over its back running/jumping. Behind it was a large dragon with three heads. The dragon was chasing the floral Pokémon and the heads were snapping at its heels. Then it seemed the multiple head Pokémon let out a roar and snapped its mighty jaw, revealing three rows of razor sharp teeth. The vision ended.

All the colors disappeared and turned blue, like a cloudy sky. I looked down and saw a glassy watery floor. The reflection was in the shape of a human, but it had no definite details. It then changed and transformed into a Tepig. I stretched out my arms, the reflection did the same.

Ahead of me a light pulsed. I stared at it for a moment, it seemed mesmerizing, drawing me closer to it. When I reached it I held out my hand to touch. Almost immediately the light disappeared and a flash of orange symbols surrounded me. The glass beneath me seemed to disappear and I fell at least 100 feet to the ground below.

**So what do you think? You like it? Well I need your advice on the title. I have come up with so far, **_**Rise, **_**and **_**Sick of it. **_**Both now new songs by Skillet. What do you think? Just message me on what else the title should be? Read! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**-Author's FYI  
Are you ready people? This chapter is going to get super complicated. Many of many of many of dozens of characters are going to be introduced. So are you ready? Just stick with me and just calm down and read. Well here it goes. Wait I want to admit something! For most of theses characters I could not remember their names. It has been a while since I played some of the games. SO I had to go on YouTube to watch some of the walkthroughs. I am so insane sometimes! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own anything!**

Chapter 25: Apparently I am taken, according to a twelve year old.

-Kate's POV-

"Maybe we should have gone to Ransei instead of them." I said to N.

"Kate clam down everything is fine. Knowing them they are probably half way to Unova by now."N answered.

"Well. Maybe I should try calling them. Just to make sure they are all right. I mean what could go wrong?" I pulled out my xtransever.

"Kate relax." He put a hand on my arm. "I am sure they are all alright."

I pull away. "Just to make sure they don't have any questions." I flip open my device and hit the call button.

It went to a static screen while it tried to connect.

After a few minutes Grovyle's face filled the screen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Grovyle. How is everything?" I put on a fake smile.

"Fine, fine. How is it there?" He looks away for a second.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing. Everything is alright here." Grovyle answers and smiles. A fake smile.

"Grovyle?" I look him in the eyes through the screen.

"I promise everything is alright here." After he says that there is the sound of an explosion from behind him. His face disappears and the screen looks like it's on the ground.

"GROVYLE!" I scream.

There is a sound of coughing and Grovyle's face appears again. "I'm ok." He says shakily.

"Grovyle! What happen?!" I demand.

"Kate," He coughs. "I am going to have to talk to you later."

"Grovyle!" Is shout.

The screen goes black and a small message appeared, Call ended. After that it returns to the normal home screen.

"Grovyle…" I whisper and lower my arm.

"Kate, I'm sure everything is ok." N says.

"Yeah. This us Grovyle we are talking about."I agree.

"HEY KATE!" A voice shouts from down on the other end of the deck.

Beneath us the ship rocked steady in the pace of the waves. So far we have gathered all the rangers and most of the trainers. We had rangers Ben, Keith, Lunick, Spenser, Joel, Aria, Cameron, Elita, Crawford, Luana, Barlow, Murph, professor Hastings, Wendy, Rhythmi, Sven, Nema, Rand, and Leanne. AS for the trainers we had Red, Gary, Barry, Brendan, Lucas, Ethan, Percy, Wally, and Riley. And we still needed all the trainers from Unova and the warriors and warlords form Ransei.

"KATE!" Keith came running down the deck, screaming like a mad man.

"WHAT!" I shouted back.

He came running up to us and stopped, breathing heavily.

"I thought rangers were suppose to be in shape." N snickered.

I elbowed him the side. "Be nice."

"Ow." He whispered.

"What do you need Keith?" I ask.

"When will be in Univer?" He asked.

"Its UnOVA not UnIVER." N remarked.

"Whatever, same thing." Keith smirked.

"NO IT IS NOT!" N went into a crazy fit.

The two started arguing. Then suddenly the little green haired little boy, Wally, walked by.

"Hey Wally look here is N!" I grabbed N's arm and dragged him to the little trainer.

"Hey Wally look its N, why don't you two go chat and hang for a while." I smiled.

"Ok?" Wally looked at me weird and dragged N away.

I let out a sigh. "What do you want Keith?"

"Well Kate. One when will we be in Unova? And two."  
"Tell you didn't say it wrong just to make him mad did you?"I looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course I did. It is always fun to do that." The devilish red head smirked.

"What else did you want?" I sighed.

"Chairperson Erma just called."

"And….." I waited for him to go on.

"Ice and Lavana are on our side." Keith replied nonchalant and looked to the sky.

"WHAT!" I smile wide. "They're on our side!"

"Yeah." He smirked. "I think because Ice has a crush on you. And Lavana has a crush on me."

"What, no!" I snickered.

"Yeah, not so sure about the second part but when we were fighting them for the last time there were some major hints." He winked at me.

"Oh you!" I punched him softly on the shoulder.

"Hey, they are suppose to be here by now." The red headed ranger looked up again.

"HEY GUYS!" Barry called from the other end of the ship.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"THERE ARE FOUR WEIRD PEOPLE NEED TO SEE YOU!" He shouts back and disappears behind a corner.

"Come on." I punch and race off.

"Hey wait up!"Keith calls after me.

"Come on slow poke!" I laughed.

We raced around the corner.

WHAM! I ran right into something hard and landed on my butt.

"Ow." I rubbed my nose.

"Oh look it's the puny ranger." A familiar voice says from above me. "Here." It puts a hand out.

I grab the hand and I am pulled to my feet.

"Thanks." I look down.

"KATE!" Keith runs into the back of me. I stumble into the figure again.

"I am so sorry." I say and slowly back away.

"Its ok Kate don't worry about. It was just an accident after all." The figure reassures.

"No, I am so sorry Ice." I apologize.

"So you do remember me." Ice smirks.

"Why would?" I smile.

"You know its been a while you know. Since our little show down, I bet you have gotten stronger." He looks down at me.

"Yeah…." I smile.

"Oh My Gosh Kate I am so sorry." He says suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"Your nose." He lightly touches my nose.

"OW." I cringe under his touch.

"Its probably broken." Ice infers.

"No its fine." I reassure.

"Kate I think you should go see Professor Hastings." Keith suggests from behind me.

"No, really I am fine." I reassure.

"OM MY GOSH KATE WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" Barry exclaims.

"Thanks for stating obvious." Ice mutters.

"Ice, be nice." I scold.

"Hey its in my nature." He excuses.

"Kate I think you need some one to look at that."Barry suggests.

"I'm sure its fine. I am all right." I reassure. Man how did I ever put up with these people before?

"HEY KATE!" A little shouts.

I turn around to see Nema racing around the corner.

"Oh hi Nema." I smile.

"Yeesh, what happen to you?" She asks.

"Just a little run in with an old friend. Nema this is Ice, Ice this is Nema." I introduce the two.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ice holds out his hand.

"Just so you know she taken." Nema whispers.

"NEMA!" I shout.

Ice slightly chuckles.

"Come on Kate, Papa and Mama should look at that schnozzle of yours." Nema takes my hand and races off.

"Wait Nema. I GUESS I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!" I shout.

**-Author's FYI**

**ONLY TWO MORE DAYS!**

**SUMMER I CAN'T WAIT!  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**A new story and old reappearance! But I have been recently been replaying red rescue. SO no worries!  
OK UNTIL Next TIME! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello all peoples! **

**ITS SUMMER!**

**YAY DAILY CHAPTERS!**

**School is finally out for me! No more homework or hours of class work!**

**Grovyle: Finally.**

**Oh hush it!**

**Grovyle: Now you just need to wait for October.**

**Don't remind me.**

**Grovyle: Whatever.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 26: A complete disaster

-Nema's POV-

"Pick up the pace!" I yelled at the slow poke behind me.

"Nema slow down." Kate yelled back.

"No we have to get you to mama and papa as soon as possible." I picked up my pace.

We rounded the corner in less than 5 seconds and raced down the hall to mama and papa's cabin.

"Nema…Slow….Down…" Kate panted.

Her hand was all sweaty in mine, but I really didn't care as long as she didn't end up with that 'Ice' guy. She knew when she first laid her eyes on him that he was bad news. Kate would be better with anyone else, just not that guy. She would prefer her to end up with Ben, or even one of the other rangers. Heck she could even be with one of those trainers, just as long as Kate didn't end up Ice. Or Red Eyes, definitely not Red Eyes.

Over my dead body!

I quickened my pace going faster as these thoughts raced through my head.

"Nema…." Kate panted.

I barley heard her. I was too focused on reaching the cabin.

"NEMA!" There was a plead behind me.

I stopped for a second and looked behind me.

Kate was doubled over panting.

"I thought you rangers were suppose to be in shape?" I asked.

"Its been a while." She panted.

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Nema that is not nice. I have been busy lately." Kate excused.

"Yeah sure."

"Nema!"

"Kate!"

"NEMA!"

"KATE!"

"WALLY!" A little green headed boy came around the corner. He was dragging a bigger version of himself.

"Hi Wally, hi N." Kate said.

"Oh hi Kate it's nice to see you again." The littler version greeted. He smiled wide.

He was so handsome, my heart fluttered. My face become hot, I hope I wasn't blushing. I hoped at least none of them noticed.

"Oh Wally, N this is Nema." Kate introduced me to the two.

"Hi Nema, I'm Wally." Wally held out his hand for a shake.

"Hi."I squeaked. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

He took my hand and shook it.

I stared into his blue eyes.

He finally pulled his hand away and looked at me weird.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I managed to say. He was so cute, adorable as a kitten almost.

"Good." He looked up to Kate. "This guy here was like a lost puppy without you. Please don't give him to me again."

N stepped forward and went to Kate's side. She let out a groan.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered to herself.

"Keep me." N whispered back.

Kate groaned and did a face palm.

Wally started coughing and hunched over.

"Wally are you okay?" I said quickly.

"Yeah. Fine." He managed to say in between coughs.

"No your not. Come here." Kate walked over to Wally and put a hand on his forehead.

She quickly pulled it away.

"Wally, you're burning up!" kate exclaimed and looked Wally in the eyes.

"I said I'm fine." Wally managed but hardly able to talk. His coughing fit was getting worse.

"It must be the air quality. We need to get you to a doctor." Kate said and looked around.

Wally was holding his stomach, coughing louder ands louder. He was almost on the ground.

"Oh no its getting worse by the minute, this is bad." Kate scooped up Wally in her arms.

"Come on Nema, N." She started down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to see the only legitimate doctor that is on the boat that I trust." She answered.

"And that would be…." N waited for her to answer the rest.

"We are going to see Murph." Kate finished.

-Grovyle's POV-

I coughed, it was hard to breath with all this smoke.

I know Kate had warned me earlier about Dusknoir and the sable but what she didn't was these guys. They were probably 10 times worse then even Primal Diagla alone.

"Where is Kate?" The small pink boar covered in purple flowers asked. It stood over me, glaring.

This little creature of destruction must have been the one to set off the explosion. No matter I would never allow it to get any where near Kate. Even though she was thousands of miles away from here.

"I will never tell." I spat.

"Oh really, well we have forms of making you talk. Crokgunk! PUrugly! Get over here and get this prisoner to talk." The little boar backed up.

I rose to my feet and prepared a leaf blade.

N and the little oshawott stood behind me scared half to death. Especially the newer water type.

But that wasn't N, N was with Kate thousands of miles away. Who really was here was Bubbles, just disguised. But of course no one knew that.

"What do you want with us?" Blast asked. He trembled behind my leg.

"What we have always wanted. Master Kyurem came close to it once. But unfortunately, you were there and made it stop. Do you remember that?"The little boar asked. It wore a very devilish grin on its face, and I didn't like it one bit.

"yeah I remember it. It was the time Kyurem tried to kill Kate after he destroyed Hydregion." Blast left his little refugee and stood in front of me.

"Precisely." The pink floating Pokémon grinned. This thing was really getting on my nerves.

"But I will never let it happen again. Over my dead body, Munna." Blast smirked. He prepared a razor shell and held the energy sword out to the side, ready to attack at any moment.

Munna scoffed at his remark and backed up further. "Prepare to attack."

"When I say go I want you two to jump onto my shoulder and hold on tight. No matter what do not let go." I whispered to my two allies.

"Got it." They agreed.

"Ready!" Munna commanded. "Aim!...FIRE!"

"NOW!" I screamed. The jumped and grabbed a hold of my shoulder as the Pokémon in front of us attacked.

I ran past them , to the others. We had to get out of here as soon as possible.

But wait Kate instructed me to find Shadow and Team Gold. Gold had been taken care of, but who the heck was Shadow?

**-Author's FYI  
Grovyle: Hi people. I'm sorry Reshiramgirl88 can't some to the computer right now. She is busy. But here I am to end this chapter. **

***Glances over author notes***

**Wow these are hard to read!  
But oh well.**

**She would like me to inform you she is out of school so chapters will be typed daily. Yadadada.**

**OH here is something interesting. She would like to inform you she will be able to battle soon just give her time to prepare and then she will be ready.**

**I think that is it…..**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
Wait here is some character songs!  
Kate: I want to be like other girls, (From Mulan)**

**Nema: I won't say I'm in love (From Hercules) **

**Ice: You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins) ****OR: Not one of us (From Lion King)**  


**Keith: Hey there Deliah (Plain White Tees)**

**Wally: Sick of it (Skillet)**

**Barry: Dynamite (Taio Cruz)**

**Reshiramgirl88 owns nothing !**


	27. Chapter 27

**-Author's FYI  
MWWWWWWWWWWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHHA  
ITS PRIMALRESHIRAMGIRL88 HERE! MWWWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**Grovyle: See, see this is what happens when you have sugar breakfast!  
OH HUHSH IT!  
Grovyle: I knew I should have stopped you from eating that Swiss roll.**

**OH WELL! IT WAS VERY TASTY!**

**Grovyle: NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU!  
*Glares at grass type***

**Grovyle: Don't look at me that way.**

***Growls* READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 27: Good Bye for now

-Blast's POV-

I held onto the Grass types shoulder for dear life. I'll admit, he is pretty fast for someone so tall. Maybe he had special training or something? But just for this situation? That makes no sense. But it has to be something…..

"Get back here with that Oshawott!" Munna yelled at us. But we were long gone.

We kept running till we got back to the others in the forest. But even there we kept moving trying to find a better hiding spot.

We finally found a perfect spot and stopped for a rest. Everyone was panting, well everyone except Grovyle. Even though he was the one that ran the most. He must have had special training?

"Grovyle…..What do we now?" The chikorita panted.

"Well," Grovyle let out a sigh. "Kate instructed me to find Team gold, you, and Shadow here. The move on to ransei to find her human friends there."

"WAIT WHAT Human friends!" The little totodile said shocked.

"Yeah, Ransei is a human region." The evolved grass typed sighed. "Oh Bubbles you can quit the act. I bet Celebi has too."

"You're probably right Grovyle." Just then the little totodile changed into a squirtle in a shimmer of golden light.

"Amazing….." Hydregion said in awe.

"What? Oh that its nothing. Just something did."The squirtle laughed. "Oh by the way my names Bubbles."

"Hi Bubbles, I am Blast." I said.

"Cool Blast, its nice to meet you." Bubbles smiled and shook my hand.

"Ashlee." Grovyle looked to the chikorita. "We found you and team Gold, but who is Shadow?"

"Wait! SHE WANTED SHADOW! OH NO THIS IS BAD!" Ashlee started pacing.

"Ashlee, its is Ashlee, right?" Umbreon asked.

Ashlee nodded.

"Well Ashlee, what's so bad about this 'Shadow?'" He asked.

"Well….." She looked down. "He's this Absol we met while Kate and I were on the run. Without him we probably wouldn't be here, he saved us." There was a hint of a smile on here face.

"What makes that so bad?" Dunsparce asked.

"You see," Ashlee looked up at us. "Its really hard to explain. But I don't think he likes Kate anymore. You see while we were on the run we wanted to be killed. Just over some little legend that wasn't even true."

"IT WAS SO TRUE!" Charizard interrupted.

"NOT WITH KATE IT WAS NOT!" Ashlee shouted at the fully evolved starter.

Charizard hesitated at her out burst but just kept quiet.

"Anyways, when we were trying to pass through the frosty forest, we met Shadow. At first he was very distant and really didn't know what to think about us. We of course just left it alone and didn't worry about it. Because of course we were focused on staying alive. That was until we made it to the final chamber of the dungeon."

"WHAT HAPPEN THERE?" Dunsparce shouted.

It seemed she had all of our full attention.

Ashlee laughed at his little outburst and then continued. "When we reached the end we encountered Articuno."

"Articuno? The legendary bird Pokémon of ice?" Grovyle interrupted.

Ashlee nodded. "We took him down easily since Kate was a fire type. But in the end he was asking for more. Of course we were tired from running, but then a fight? We were totally exhausted. But he wanted more. Originally he thought our presence was what was causing the entire disturbance in the forest. But just in the nick of time Shadow appeared and took on Articuno. Claiming that all these natural calamities were happening all over the world, which was true, and that we were not the cause. Of course we were grateful for his service so we asked him if he wanted to join our rescue tem. He agreed. The end."

"Wait what does that have anything to do with shadow not liking Kate?" Virision asked.

"Because he found out she was a human. Not knowing that in the beginning he was very shocked upon hearing this news. So after hearing he became very distant and rarely wanted anything to do wit us." Ashlee explained.

"Ok…" Grovyle sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well we need a grass type. That can look like me. Probably Ashlee, but we need to find shadow first." The large starter pokemon sighed.

"What about virsion?" I asked. "She can probably work."

"Of course I don't see why not." Virsion agreed.

"But listen this is very important. You have to do everything I say or we will be found out. We may survive if we make it Oichi first." Grovyle admitted.

"Oichi, what is that?" Dunsparce asked.

Grovyle sighed. "Not what but rather who, Oichi is Kate's second in command of her kingdom. Her kingdom of Aurora, which is where she reigned as warlord. But lets just hope we don't run Nobunga."

"And who is that?" I asked.

"Nobunga is this evil warlord who wanted to take over the entire region just to kill Acreus." He explained.

"KILL ACREUS!" Everyone explained.

"Yep…" Grovyle agreed.

"Please explain why anyone would want to kill the over lord Pokémon." I asked.

"Well, I don't know all the details but I just know it was for a very good, very bad reason. Kate wouldn't go into full detail."

"Well ok then, first we have to find Sahdow then we are off to ransei." I smiled.

"NO, just me and virsion are going o ransei the rest of you are going o meet up with Kate in Unova." Grovyle said quickly.

We all turned and stared at him.

"Ashlee, I want you to lead them to find Shadow. After that Bubbles I want you to find Laparas and tell Laparas to go to Unova, it will know what you are talking about."

"What about Celebi?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry about her, remember she can never be captured." Grovyle smirked.

Grovyle let out a low whistle of four notes, one high, one low, one high, and then one low.

"Come on we better get moving." Grovyle stated walking away.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"So is this goodbye for now?" I asked.

Grovyle nodded. "You and everyone else except virsion are going with Ashlee and Bubbles to find Shadow and then you are going to Unova to meet up with Kate. Meanwhile Virsion and I are going to ransei."

"Don't worry Blast, I will be fine." Virsion smiled.

"Ok, then I guess this is good bye." Tears began to form at the rim of my eyes.

"For now, Good bye." Virsion smiled. Then the two were gone.

**-Author's FYI  
HI PEOPLES I HAS IDEA!  
Grovyle: Oh no everyone run for your lives.  
HUSH IT!  
Grovyle: continue….**

**I was thinking about doing one shots for everyone ten chapter (you know evrye chapter ending in 0)**

**Grovyle: whatever.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**-Author's FYI  
Hello everyone I have a whole lot to say.**

**Grovyle: Yeas she does.**

**SHUT UP FOR A SECOND.**

**Grovyle: ….**

**Good. Ok first off the Primal reshiram and PrimalReshiramgirl88 was not my idea. All the credit goes to one my very dear readers S! This super awesome girl is really super awesome. She also is the person who came up with Kat's last character song. SO ALL THIS AWESOME YOU ARE SAYING ABOUT THIS STUFF, THANK S!**

**Also here are some answers for the questions many of my readers have asked, of course I am giving their user names.**

**S: Sure I definitely will but it will mostly be for every chapter….. Also I will do the red eyes thing it will definitely be fun to see how it will play out.**

**Snivygirl: Sure of course why not. I mean I mostly wrote these stories to give power to the readers. POWER TO THE READERS! So a serperior and a girl Grovyle. Maybe Grovyle will have a love interest. Maybe? Also KatexKeith that will work, but don't worry there will a LOT, and I mean, A LOT of pairings.**

**Chibi S: WELL THIS IS CHAPTER IS JUST FOR YOU! A REALLY SUPER LONG CHAPTER! A MONSTER! ATHE PROBABALY LONGEST EVER!**

**Reshigirl: Sure no more fire types, even though I like fire, but like I said earlier POWER TO THE READERS! But let me explain. You know how all the evil teams after being defeated they turn good? No not in this story. Here they are still bad, maybe even worse then last time. Oh and Gengar, of course who doesn't like that little human turned guy. YEAH I had to watch walkthroughs, I didn't entirely finish the game to get that info so… At least I know all about Platinum so sure I will interpret some of that info. **

**OH ONE MORE THING! I forgot to mention in **_**Pride of a rescue Team,**_** that reviewer that asked the question was none other than the awesome S! So give her the credit!**

**I know all of PoaRT may be boring right now but just hang tight for now it will soon kick off.**

**Grovyle: READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 28: Stranger Danger!

-Wally's POV-

Who knew a boat would have bad air quality? But I guess so, oh well this happens very often. That is the whole reason I went on that Pokémon journey in Hoenn. I am so happy I went on that journey, at least one good thing came out of it. I met Kate, the daughter of Norman, the Peatlburg gym. Who knew his kid was actually a girl? But I am happy I got to know Kate. She is a main reason I was even able to get from town to town. She would always be there gym battle after gym battle. Kate would always be there. Of course I always lost to her power, since her Grovyle was always way stronger than any of my Pokémon. Kate was always one step ahead of me every time.

I will always remember the day Kate and her mother arrived in Hoenn…..

I woke up coughing, the air quality got pretty bad that day. Almost too much for me to handle. My mother rushed up the stairs coming to check up on me.

"Wally dear are you okay?" She asked. She came over and sat on the side of my bed.

I smiled up at her. "Yeah I am fine Mom don't worry."

"Wally I think today is the day to start your Pokémon journey. You are old enough now. Plus traveling will help you breathe better."

"Really?!" I smiled. She would never do something like this without a good reason. "what's the catch?"

"Norman's wife and daughter are moving her today. His daughter is also starting her journey too." She smiled at me.

"Wait you mean I get to have a rival!?"

Mother nodded.

"Yippe!" I jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs.

"WALLY!" Mother called after me.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and flew open the door.

"Wally," Mother came down the stairs. "Don't you think you should change out of your pajamas first?"

I looked down, surely enough I was still in my pajamas.

I raced past my mother and back up the stairs. Quickly I changed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hairs. I raced back down the stairs, clipped a bag onto my belt, put on my shoes, and raced out the door.  
"LOVE YOU!" I yelled back to her.

I ran as fast as I could through town and made my way Littleroot town, going the short way through the forest surrounding Route 101.

And that was where I spotted her. I was just in the outmost reaches of little root town. There Kate was not too far away from where I was watching. I was awestruck, so that really was Norman's daughter?

She hopped out a moving van truck where a woman was waiting for her. They talked for a few minutes, then went inside the house. Now was my chance. I raced out of the bushes and made my way to the house.

I slicked my hair back, trying to make a good first impression.

"Hey, there. Oh I didn't see you there. HI, Wally here. NO, No, no, stupid, stupid, stupid,"

I let out a sigh. This was going to be a disaster. I made my way over to the house, all around machoke were unloading boxes.

I stood at the door ready to ring the bell.

WHACK!  
The door swung outward and hit me in the face. I was lying flat on the ground

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!" A voice screeched above me.

"I am so sorry, just…are you okay?"The voice sounded really concerned.

"Hi, Wally here." I said dazed.

The voice giggled a little at my remark.

Eventually my vision returned to normal, and above stood, 'her'.

"Are you okay, WALLY?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied.

She held her hand out to help me up. I took her hand and I was lifted to my feet.

"The names Kate." She giggled and shook my hand.

"Wally." I said back.

"Well, Wally, I really am sorry I didn't know you were out here." Kate apologized.

"Its okay." I laughed.

She smiled, but then looked down back towards the house.

"I am sorry but I really should be going." Kate said suddenly and started to go.

"Okay then bye." I said after her.

She entered the professor's lab, not looking back.

I let out a groan and slapped my forehead. "STUPID!"

I heard voices above me talking about something. Something like trying to get me to a doctor? A doctor only someone could trust?

What were they even talking about?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kate's face.

"Kate..." I mumbled.

She looked down at me.

"Its ok Wally don't worry you'll be fine."

I closed my eyes.

This was not going well, not well at all.

"Kate why are we taking him to Murph? Why not Doctor Edward, he isn't evil anymore." Girl's voice asked from my side. This voice, it sounded so familiar. Was it that Nema girl?

"NO!" Kate snapped.

I snapped open my eyes. Who was this Edward guy they were talking about?

"Who is Edward?"I asked.

"no one, that does not concern you." Kate said quickly.

"Kate, Edward is…." Nema strted again.

"Nema, I do not rust Edward." She replied.

"But…Murph isn't even fully a doctor." The little girl protests.

"NEMA!" Kate stopped suddenly. "I would prefer someone inexperienced rather than some evil villain that hates my guts."

"But Kate…." Nema started.

"End of discussion."She said and kept moving.  
"But Kate!" Nema raced after us.

Kate stopped again and turned around to face Nema. "Nema how many times did Edward try to kill Ben?"

"About…" Nema started.

"How many times did he try to kill Me?" She interrupted.

"Well…."  
"How many times did he try to kill you mom are your dad?"  
"Well about…."

"How many times did he try to kill you?! Huh Neam Huh!" Kate edged forward.

"KATE STOP!" N shouted at her.

"N, don't even go there. On multiple occasions you tried to kill me, so I don't want to hear it." Kate stuttered.

"Kate…" N began.

"JUST SAVE IT!" Kate shouted at the two and raced down the hall.

Tears rolled down her face.

"Kate….." I said.

She stopped and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry." Kate set me down on me feet and looked at the ground.

"Kate please don't cry. Come on I'm fine now. There is no need to take me to see this 'Murph' fellow." I looked at her.

She looked up at me and smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Thank you Wally."

"Don't fret over it Kate. You know its normal for me to be like this."

"I know, its just it has been while since I had seen you." She smiled.

"HEY KATE!" A voice shouted down the hall.

Approaching us were a 5 foot 6 tall man with a Robin Hood type hat and mostly blue clothing, with a lucario at his side.

"Oh hi Riley." Kate greeted.

"Wow it has been a long time since we have seen you, right Lucario?" Riley walked toward us with Lucario at its side.

"WOW IT'S A LUCARIO! I've seen one up close before." I raced over to the two.

"Wally, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kate warned.

Lucario put a hand in front of its trainer and stopped him from advancing. It then stood in front of Riley and raised its two paws ready to attack.

"Lucario! These two are our friends!" Riley snapped and tried to get out from behind the aura Pokémon.

Lucario cried out in protest and held its stance.

Kate ran after me.

I almost made it to the two.

"Wally!" Kate shouted.

All of a sudden there was a flash of blue light and the next ting I knew Kate was on top of me.

"Are you okay?" She asked getting up.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied.

"Lucario, no that is bad. These two are our friends." Riley got in front of the Pokémon and scolded.

Lucario let out a cry in protest.

"It's ok Riley it was just simple aura sphere. Rio used to do that all the time when he was just a little Riolu." Kate laughed.

"Oh by the way I forgot to ask, how is Rio?" He asked.

"He's great, stubborn as ever though." She laughed.

"Whos Rio?" I asked.

Kate looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Rio is a Riolu egg Riley had given me a while back. Now its an evolved Lucario." Kate smiled.

"REALLY!" My eyes widened.

"Yep."  
"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" I yelled and jumped in the air.

"Aww Lucario its ok I'm alright." Kate said suddenly.

I turned around. Kate was standing at Lucario's height and looking him the eyes stroking the top of its head.

"You've always a way with pokemon." Riley laughed.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, totally." He agreed.

'WE ARE NOW ABOUT TO DOCK IN UNOVA, PLEASE GATHER ALL BEONGINGS, GRAB YOUNG CHILDREN BY THE HAND AND PLAESE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BOARDING DOCK!' An announcer announced over the intercom.

"I guess that's our cue." Kate smiled.

Riley and I looked at her funny.

"Guys, I would to welcome you to the high tech region of Unova. Now if you will just follow me and I will show you around the region."

We both smiled and followed her down the hall to the boarding dock.

As we made our way to the boarding dock, slowly, more and more people started following us. Some were familiar from Kate knowing them, while others were total strangers. I tried to resist the urge to yell at the top of my lungs "STRANGER DANGER!"

We were finally in Unova.

**-Author's FYI**

**UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Wow that was long.**

**BUT S! I am totally up with the idea of writing your idea. If thats ok with you. BUt its your choice i would be happy to do it, but like i said its up to you. Remember POWER TO THE READERS!  
**

**So you know, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 29: Just accept your fate

-Celebi's POV-

Dusknoir paced, or really more like floated, back and fourth holding one hand to his head.

"Oh what am I going to do now? One master Diagla finds out about this he will certainty punish me. Oh what am I going to do?!"

I laid there perfectly still watching his every move, ready to attack or run away if necessary.

"Celebi?" He turned to me.

I tensed up, what was he planning to do?

"Yes, Dusknoir?"I replied, a little uneasy to the situation.

"Where is the real Kate?"

I laughed at his question, does he really think I would tell him?

He stared at me, not saying anything.

"Oh, wait your serious?" I asked and stopped laughing.

He simply nodded.

"Why do you think I would tell you that? After the numerous times you tried to kill her, Grovyle or even me? Why, why would I ever tell you?"

Dusknoir didn't reply, he just simply stared at me.

"Dusknoir, how many times did you try to kill the three of us in the future? I would never tell you. You and the rest of you evil guys are after that poor girl. It was bad enough you guys made her life mostly miserable, but now, you want to capture her. That is just down right rude." I sneered.

Dusknoir kept quiet and looked down.

"You're a monster, an animal. And anything you ever say will not change that."

"Celebi, please, we need the girl's location. It is for the greater good of the world." Dusknoir tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" I pushed for more information.

"You see one week from today it will be her birthday."  
"I know, I am here friend how could I not know that?" I smirked.

"Well it's the girl's sixteenth birthday. And on certain people's sixteenth birthday they are at their strongest. But with this power, there is darkness that lingers along side it. If this power is not concealed properly the darkness could take over this innocent mortal."

I looked away from his gaze, this had to be another set of his lies. "Prove it."

"How do you want me to?" He asked, he seemed very unsure of himself.

"I don't know! How ever you need to!" I yelled. They were definitely lies.

Dusknoir floated back, a little spooked by my sudden out burst.

"Bring me the girl then, and I will show. But if not, the boy will work also. Both of there birthdays are next week, are they not?" "But the girl's birthday is the day before the boy's. Out of the two one will fall to light and the other to darkness."

"But Dusknoir, why do you want Kate to the dark rather than N, he is more experienced with this sort of stuff." I asked.

Dusknoir turned his back on me and studied the tree lines. "You see, Kate is the daughter of Primal Diagla. She also harvests the power and spirit of Reshiram. But N, on the other hand, is the son of Primal Palkia and harvests Zekrom. N may have more experience with dark power but if he is given even the taste of light, it will drive him mad and consume him with power. That will happen to Kate, vice versa. This power will build up and soon if they even lay one eye on each other they will want to kill the other. Sending the world into destruction and ruin." Dusknoir turned backed to me and smirked.

"So that's your plan all along, you just want his world to end, don't you? All of this life full of color and activity, you just want to disappear like it never existed."

"Precisely, the bitterness in this world, the evil has been built strong just because of selfishness. It must be destroyed so a new world of peace may reign."

"What will happen to N and Kate?" I pressed him for more information and answers.

"They will be killed obviously. Killed by each other I mean. The power the dark light will give them will consume their very being and drive them into insanity. Making them hate each other and want them gone." Dusknoir looked at me wit concerned eyes.

"How does that have anything to do with the greater good of the world?" This situation just got a thousand times more serious, we were taking about putting billions of lives on the line.

"Once this horrid world is destroyed, a new world of peace and tranquility will be brought in its place."

"What will happen to all the legendaries?" I pressed on.

"They will not be spared, their lives will soon end like all others. Not even you can escape this fate." Dusknoir smirked.

"But then who would the rulers be if the legendaries are gone?"

"That will be determined when the time comes. It will mostly be the ones who survive." He smiled at this remark as if thinking about a good old memory.

"But that means you will be killed also."

"I know, but I have already come to agree with that fate. The sooner you do too the better off you will be." Dusknoir smirked.

I had to warn Grovyle! I had to tell Kate and N! I had to do something!  
I quickly got up flying high in the air.

"YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE THIS FATE CELEBI!" Dusknoir yelled at me from below.

Like I really cared.

That was when I heard the four note whistle.

"Grovyle….." I smiled and went in the direction of the signal.

-Bubbles' POV-

Grovyle and Virsion were heading off to ransei while the rest of us were to find Shadow and then head to Unova.

I wonder what Unova is like. It will be the very first place with actual humans. Will they be friendly like Kate? Will they be sort of mean like N?

The rest of the guild and Grovyle have been to Unova, I was told to wait back at the guild for security reasons. They probably thought I would be too scared to go. At least Bidoof was there for company. But I wonder…..

Who even is this Shadow? Why does Ashlee not like him so much? I wonder….

"We are almost there." Ashlee yelled back to us.

"Yippee." I jumped in the air.

"Rookies." Hydregion laughed.

I hope Celebi is okay. I know Grovyle whistled the signal loud enough so she could hear it miles away. Some of the other Pokémon echoed in through the forest. I just hope she is okay and she got the signal.

**-Author's FYI  
*Lying on floor face down*  
Grovyle: Are you okay? *Picks up head by hair***

**Yeah fine…..**

**Grovyle: Ok then. *Lets go of hair***

**OW!**

**Grovyle: OK reviewers and readers her are your answer to your stuff.**

_**S,Reshiramgirl88 does not really know what Princess Bride is but she has ordered all the book and DVDs from her local library. SO she will try her best to dot hat fan fiction for you. It just might take a little while.**_

_**The second story, S , she can definitely and she will get on it as soon as possible!**_

_**Ummmm, lets see here. Oh the Gates to infinity she is doing as soon as possible, she just needs to know what your character name should be, your partner's name, what Pokémon you are, and what Pokémon your partner is. The rest she's got covered.**_

_**ALSO she is always open for your ideas on any of the stories! ALWAYS REMEMBER! POWER TO THE READERS!**_

_**Umm she asks what do you mean she created a monster? Please explain.**_

**Can I talk now?  
Grovyle: OH LOOK OUR AUTHOR IS ALIVE!  
Your not helping. **

**Grovyle: Just trying to do my job.**

**GET OUT!  
Grovyle: Fine then, meanie.**

**What was I saying? Oh yeah.**

**I'm sorry but Snivy and Chibi S. I HAVE SEEN A LOT OF ANIME! And I mean A LOT. I have seen: Ouran High School Host Club, xxxHolic, Soul Eater, Full Metal Alchemist, Hetalia-Axis Powers, Black Butler, Angel Beats, Fruits Basket, and Baka and Test.  
Anyways! Chibi S I will try to write your request in the next chapter if that is okay with you, then it may be in parts and it will be in the one shots.**

**Snivylover: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEE THERE FOR ME! THANK YOU! Sorry the last chapter was kind of rushed, I was super tired and needed to get it done. But that song, Elements by Neo Cortex, was really awesome I liked it. That would most likely fit Grovyle or N. Maybe mostly N. **

**BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

"You can either die a Hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."


	30. Chapter 30

**-Author's FYI**

**SO I NEED EVERYONES HELP! I Just a whole bunch of titles. You read all of the ones I came up with in **_**Pride of a Rescue Team **_**so its time for you to decide. That or just send in your decisions**

**But the boy and girl names for the black and white story have been found.**

**(Zekrom): Anitan/Meaning "The guardian of lightning"**

**(Reshiram): Aidan/ Meaning "Fire"**

**UMMMMMM I think that's it….**

**BUT here is the first couple lines of each of the stories.**

Chapter 30: A whole new world…..

**Tangled:**

"Papa, why can't I go outside?" I turned and asked my father.

He looked up from fiddling with one of my many poke dolls. "Well Kate, it's a dangerous world out there. You're so petite and fragile. I'm afraid you might get hurt or worse."

"But Papa, can I at least explore the hidden land? I promise I won't ever ask again. I mean I don't even have to go to the mainland just the hidden land please papa?" I begged, giving him Lillipup eyes.

**Black and White:**

"Aidan! Get out of the bathroom, NOW!" I pounded on the bathroom door rapidly.

"HOLD YOUR PONYTAS, Anitan! I'll be out in just a minute!" My sister, Aidan, yelled from the other side of the door.

I let out a sigh and slumped against the door.

"ANITAN! Stop bugging your twin sister, now! Besides, its time for breakfast" Our mother yelled from down stairs, she paused for a second. "Make sure to tell your sister too!"

"I WILL MOM!" I yelled back. A wide grin slowly crept on my face as a plan began to form in my head.

**Gates to Infinity:**

Today was the day! Today my life long dream of Paradise would finally come true!

I let out a squeal of joy! IT WAS FINALLY HAPPENING!

I quickened my pace not wanting to be late for this very important appointment,

"HELP ME!" A voice screamed from above. Wait, above? I looked up and saw a Snivy falling straight toward me.

I let out a shriek and prepared for the impact, not having any time to move out of the way.

CRASH!  
"Ow." I moaned.

Are snivys now falling from the sky? Did I not get the memo to this or something?

**OK the Gates to Infinity I don't like very much, but it's a work in progress.**

**But other than that what do you think? DO I need to change something?  
Just remember this is just a little portion of the first chapter there is a lot more in the story, especially tangled.**

(Tangled) Just a brush away

(Black and white duet, thing) Was it worth it? OR! The secretes of Black and White OR! Hidden in Plain sight. I had a really good one, but now I can't remember it. Or we can always good with one of yours. WAIT I REMEMBER! No wait….. How about…..When Black and White Collide. OR! Whispers in the Dark. OH WAIT! The duo of light and dark, Guardians of Light and Dark. OR! Against the Past.

(Gates to Infinity) Sick of it, Rise in Revolution, Not without a fight, The fight for our lives, The Cold end, the Infinite Labyrinth? World So Cold

**But other than that! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**-Author's FYI  
Here is a little one shot someone asked me to do a while ago. I just forgot entirely about because of school, stories, requests, summer, all that. This is not entirely what was asked for but I decided to change it up a bit. But here it is! PLEASE! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! If I were you I would listen to **What if this storm ends? By Snow Patrol. **I own nothing.**

Chapter 31: Kate's split personality, part 1

-Kate's POV-

It was a normal day, just walking through the forest, like I do every day. When…

BLAM!  
I feel into an open hole…..

"SOMEBODY THERE?" I shouted. "I FEEL INTO THIS HOLE! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?!"

There was no response.

Finding no way out of the hole, and none of my friends really knew where I was. I decided to take a little rest while I waited for some sort of help.

"Why do I always get into these kinds of messes?" I asked myself.

Thunder boomed overhead.

"Oh great! THANK YOU! I JUST NEEDED THAT!" I shouted.

Rain started pouring on top of me.

"THANK YOU! THAT IS JUST WHAT I ASKED FOR!"

I let out a sigh, getting soaked in the pouring down rain.

"This is just great." Isighed.

I curled up closed my eyes. It will surely be a while until anybody finds me here.

-Grovyle's POV-

"Hey where is Kate?" I turn and ask Kate's little sister, Elizabeth.

"She probably out for her afternoon walk." She replied. Not bother to look up from her macaroni art.

"In this kind of weather? It a total down pout out there." I turn back to the window.

"Oh well, she sometimes gets caught in storms like these. But don't worry she always comes back." Elizabeth answers.

"Yeah she always does." I sighed. "I am going after her."

"What!"She looked up at me. "Who is going to babysit me while your gone?"  
"You're coming with me, duh." I wrapped a scrap around my pale neck.

"I am not going out in that storm. The weather person specifically told us to stay indoors till the storm passes. And I am not going against that person. Most of the time they are right." She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Fine by me." I put on a pair of gloves and a rain jacket.

"Your really going out there, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the plan….." I put on a pair of rain boots.

"Then I am coming with you." She jumped up from her spot and raced to my side.

"Not dressed like that your not." I smiled. "Go get dressed in something designed for colder conditions."

"You promise you won't leave me here, right?" She looked up at me.

For a second she sounded almost exactly like Kate in ten future.

"Of course not, I will be right here. Waiting for you." I smiled.

Elizabeth let out a squeal and raced up the stairs. "I will be down in just a second."

I smiled. She was becoming more and more like Kate. And it was making my heart break.

-Kate-

The rain got harder after a while. It almost felt like little pieces of hail were falling instead of regular droplets of rain.

"When will someone come, or when will this storm end." I cried.

I was all alone in the middle of nowhere, caught in the middle of one of the worst storms in history.

"Please help…." I cried.

-Grovyle-

"How about this?" Elizabeth tramped down the stairs. She was wearing a large heavy snow suit.

"Don't you think you will get a little hot in that?" I smirked.

She shook her heard. "Nope."  
"Come on, let me pick out your cloths for you." I got up and went up the stairs.

-Kate-

After a while I feel asleep. I dreamed of all the good times me and Grovyle had in the darkened future. I could so kill Darkrai for splitting us up when traveling time. Grovyle must have had a panic attack when he couldn't find me.

I feel so bad for making him go through that. But it was for the greater good. If he got hit with that attack by Drakrai he would have been down for the count. That is why I had to do something.

I will get my revenge one day.

-Grovyle-

"Are you ready now?" I asked. Elizabeth was dressed in more appropriate cloths.

She nodded.

"Then lets get going."  
I opened the door and was instantly hit with a blast of cold air.

"It's so cold." Elizabeth whimpered.

"Just hold onto my hand. And you will be alright." I answered. It sounded like I was talking to Kate again.

"Ok…." She grabbed hold of my outstretched hand and held on tight.

"What are you two doing out here?" A voice asked.

I looked ahead and saw a large figure standing in front of us. We didn't even make it five feet from the house yet.

"Who are you?" I asked, Elizabeth's grip tightened.

"Don't be an idiot, you know who I am." The voice snapped.

"n, quit the act. What are you doing here?" I snapped back.

"Well isn't it obvious, I am looking for Kate." N answered.

"Like she said earlier, SHE NOT INTERSTED!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Oh look here, we have a little feisty one." N crouched down to Elizabeth's level. "Hi there sweetie."

"Leave her alone." I snapped.

N got up and looked me in the eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, idiot."

"You mad Bro? Well come at me Bro!"I smirked.

"Stop that!" He sneered.

"Oh look it's a little baby N, crying for his momma."  
"SHUT UP!" He pushed me back.

"Don't touch me." I pushed him.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHITNG!" Elizabeth got into the middle between us. "We both have something in common, we both are looking for Kate. Now it will do us better if we work together."

"No way." N replied.

"Over my dead body."I sneered.

"YOU ARE WORKING TOGETHER AND THAT IS FINAL!" She shouted.

We froze and agreed.

"Now lets get going." Elizabeth led the way.

**-Author's FYI**

**What did you think?  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**-Author's FYI**

**SO this really isn't a chapter. I've been really busy today and I really tired right now to write an actual chapter.**

**Grovyle: lazy…**

**HUSH IT!**

**But instead, I want to know a little about you, the readers. Just review your answers to theses questions.**

Chapter 32: Q&A

#1: What is your favorite color?

#2: Which, out of all the stories so far written, is your favorite?

#3: Who is your favorite character?

#4: What is your favorite Pokémon? (No legendaries!)

#5: What is your favorite legendary?

#6: What is your favorite book?

#7: Favorite band?  
#8: Favorite song by favorite band?

#9: Favorite song by another band?

#10: Favorite movie?  
#11: Favorite Anime (If watched, if not just say no anime watched. Avatar, Legend of Korra, and Pokémon count if you want to put that.)

#12: Favorite Anime character?

#13: Favorite Pokémon version?

#14: Favorite Pokémon game, aside from the trainer games?

#15: Favorite generation of Pokémon?

#16: Favorite character from the Pokémon series?

#17: Favorite game of Pokémon because of character design?

#18: Favorite rival? (Such as Bianca, Cheren, Etc)

#19: Favorite Pokémon character? (Such as N, Riley, Wally, Etc)

# 20: Favorite evil team?

#21: Favorite villain leader?

#22: Favorite Mystery Dungeon?

#23 Favorite Ranger?

#24: Favorite starter?

#25: Favorite food?

#26: Favorite word?

#27: Favorite animal?  
#28: Favorite place to visit?

#29: Favorite website to visit?

#30: Favorite restaurant?

#31: Favorite thing to do in free time?

#32: Favorite video games? (Aside from Pokémon)

#33: Favorite roller coaster, and where it is?

#34:Favorite secondary leader in evil team?

**Now here are my answers to these questions. Just remember to review in your answers.**

**#1: Red**

**#2: Ugh such a hard choice, really I love them all. But it would have to come down **_**Hero of the Dark, **_**and **_**Pride of a Rescue Team.**_

**#3: Grovyle, N, and Kate**

**#4: Chimchar**

**#5: Reshiram**

**#6: **_**Maximum Ride (Series) By**_** James Patterson, and **_**Virals (Series) **_**By Kathy Reiches**

**#7: Skillet**

**#8: HERO**

**#9: In the End (Linkin Park)**

**#10: Hunger Games (May the Odds be ever in your favor)**

**#11: Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler**

**#12: Tamaki Suoh (Ouran) Sebastian (Black butler)**

**#13: Black**

**#14: Rumble Blast**

**#15: 5****th**** generation (Haters gonna hate. But whatever!)**

**#16: N, Riley, and Barry, Also the red headed rival in Heart gold/soul Silver, I named him Percy**

**#17: Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Ranger: Guardian Signs, Conquest, and Black**

**#18: GARY OAK!**

**#19: Keith**

**#20: Pokémon Pinchers and Team Dim Sun**

**#21: Ghestsis and Edward**

**#22: Explorers of Time**

**#23: Ben**

**#24: Charmander**

**#25: Chicken lo mein. (Chinese noodles with chicken and veggies)**

**#26: BOO-YA!  
#27: Tiger**

**#28: Myrtle Beach, SC**

**#29: Pinterest, Fan Fiction**

**#30: Fuddruckers**

**#31: Video Games!**

**#32: My Sims: Sky Heroes, and Agents.**

**#33: Scream Weaver, Carowinds (Charlotte, NC) **

**#34: Ice, Red Eyes**

**So you know more about me now, so its time for you to answer! PLEASE!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**Grovyle: Pffft , you better go get packing.**

**I don't leave till Sunday.**

**Grovyle: Just get out!  
Fine then! *Stomps away***

**Grovyle: Now that shes gone. Snivylover, thank you. You really made her day. But don't worry we will always have you for back up. But just don't count on it because if anyone says anything they will have to go through me first. Really, as soon as she read your review her face just lit up. She just thinks all her stories are bad because they seem rushed and random. But don't worry I will try my best to reassure her.**

**But Until next time!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**-Author's FYI  
Well here is another chapter. Gates to Infinity is coming soon. Maybe today. I still have no idea what it will be called. Maybe, Magnagate and the Infinite Labyrinth. But, idk.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 33: Friends, what you gonna do with them?

-Virsion's POV-

"I know something is bothering you." Grovyle turned to me. "But don't worry just stick with me and you will be fine."

"That's not what I am concerned about. Besides I can handle myself perfectly fine." I smirked.

"Then what is wrong?"He looked at me with concerned filled eyes.

"Can you…" I looked away. "Tell me everything you know about Kate?"

He stopped suddenly and stared at me for a full five minutes. Grovyle stayed absolutely silent.

"She was my best friend." He caught me off guard. "She was always curious and kind. Just like she is now. But she has changed. SO much she has. I can't really describe how much she. I mean after she has lost her memories about three times. You would think would be completely opposite of what they used to be. But no, not Kate. She is still the same through and through."

"Three times?" I looked at him curios. I didn't think Kate had to got through that so many times.

Grovyle simply nodded. "One time when she became a Charmander and saved the world from a comet. The second when I was with her," He let out a sigh and continued. "We tried to go back into the past to stop the planet's paralysis. When we traveled through time we got attacked by Darkrai. Kate, she protected me from the attack. She took the hit. I can't remember exactly what happened after that. But I tried to hold onto her hand as much as I could. But it slipped and we both went into different directions. When we made it to the end. She was….gone. I didn't know what to do. I went into a full blown panic. She was a human, what if she got hurt? It would all my fault."

Tears slowly fell from the edges of his yellow eyes.

"It wouldn't be your fault. And I understand what you felt." I placed a hoof on his shouleder.

"You, do?" He asked, looking at me with a little confusion in his eyes.

I nodded. "My friend Keldeo. He wanted to see the world. Of course since he was my friend I went with him. We went all around this world. From the highest peaks to the lowest valleys. Life was great."

"Sounds like when me and Kate were in the future." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was great and all until we saw the Great Glacier. Keledeo wanted to explore it so bad. But there was a legend behind it that whoever went there would never return. Keledo still wanted to go, even after hearing of the legend. I backed out of it immediately. I never wanted to go there."

"What happen to Keledeo?" Grovyle asked. I couldn't believe he was really interested.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded. "Of course!"

"Well he want to the Great Glacier, alone. I stayed behind and waited for his return. But while he was away I got this letter." Tears began to form on the rim of my eyes.

"What did it say?"  
"It described," I wiped a tear away. "That Keldeo never wanted to see me ever again." My voice wavered with each word. "The entire reason he went to the Glacier was a cover up so he couold get away from me. He was never really my friend."

"Oh no he didn't" He bobbed his head from side to side, swing his finger. A large grin sprawled across his face.

I smiled at his little act and laughed. "Yeah, but Kate and Blast helped me through. It turned out he was telling me that to protect me because he didn't want me getting hurt."

"Oh." He looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I thought I just heard something." He looked around. "It almost sounded like…."

"Like what?" I asked. He simply put a hand to my mouth and turned away.

There was the faintest sound of jingling bell.

"I hear….." I smiled.

Grovyle nodded. "Follow me." He took off.

"Hey wait for me!" I raced after him.

"You have to be faster than that!" He called after me.

I ran after, heading deeper into the forest.

Grovyle stopped suddenly, causing me to run into the back of him.

"CELEBI!" He shouted. Standing still and holding one hand to the side of his head.

"Grovyle!" A faint voiced called after.

"Quick this way!" He took off again.

"Can you slow down for one second?" I asked.

"Nope!" He smirked.

I ran at his side with a smile on my face. No wonder Kate likes this Pokémon.

We took a turn to the hard right and picked up the pace.

"CELEBI!" Grovyle shouted again.

"Who is, Celebi?" I asked.

"You will met her in just a second." He smirked.

-N's POV-

"Hey Kate." I approached her from behind.

She turned around to face me. A tall man in blue with a Lucario and Wally were at her side. "Oh Hey N."

"Where are we suppose to be going?" I asked.

"Home." She simply said.

I was about to speak when I was interrupted by the intersom over head.

"ALL PASSANGERS ARE TO FIND YOUR ACCOMPYNING PARTIES! AND PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY IN UNOVA'S CAPITAL OF TECHNOLOGY CASTELIA CITY!"

The doors in front of us opened wide allowing sunlight in. We were met with the gleaming buildings of Castelia city. A long ladder was placed at the door, leading down to the docks.

"Here we go!" Kate shouted went down the stairs first.

I followed after her. All of her other peoples followed.

"N," She called me over. "Go around and pass these out to everyone with a name tag on them. They should have a gold star on the right handed bottom of the tag."

She handed over a set of maps to me. On the spot where Nuvema twown was suppose to be there was a small red x. In the bottom corner its said 'make you way to this spot." I looked to where we were there was a small green circle surrounding the cut saying 'you are here'.

"Please?" She gave me Lillipup eyes.

"Sure…." I agreed.

Kate squealed in delight. "Thank you N!" She jumped up and hung onto my neck. "Thank you!"

**-Author's FYI  
Gates to infinity will come later than expected sorry. **

**Grovyle: GO AWAY!  
N: hush it!  
Kate: Would you two stop fighting!**

**N/Grovyle: NO!  
Sorry guys but I guess I have to go for now but I will see you next time.  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW  
HOW DARE YOU GUYS INTERUPT MY NOTE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**-Author's FYI  
HJI EVERYONE! I AM BACK!**

**N:OMG RESHIRAMGIRL88 YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! THANK YOU!  
WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
N:Grovyle has been mean to me.**

**Did you do something to him?**

**N: No…..**

**Kate: N has been bugging us all week long.**

**N!  
N:…**

***Sighs* READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 34: A true Smile.

-Primal Diagla's POV-

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" I jumped up from my throne, rage bubbling.

"Well, sir…." My faithful underling began.

"That is 'master' to you." Lord Ghestis interrupted, nonchalant. He barley paid mind to our 'little' conversation.

"But MASTER," Dusknoir glared at the human leader. "Diagla. She tricked us all. Even the foolish boy was in on it."

"You leave my son out of this. He had nothing to do with this manner. In fact he should still be in Unova on the run." Ghestis glared at the ghost type.

"OH really?" I sat back down, a large smirk sprawled on my face. "Then why is he always with the girl when she is spotted?"

"What?"His one eye visible eye was wide in shock.

"Precisely." Dusknoir smirked.

"It seems that your 'prince,' " I tilted my head to the side and rested it on my hand. "Is in love."

"Love?" He muttered.

"Yes, love." I smirked.

"But how can that be?" Confusion covered his face.

"Isn't it obvious? It seemed your son had a crush on Kate since they first met in Accumula town. That N of your could not keep his eyes off of her. But sadly their love was not meant to be. Just because she kept interfering with your plans, SO she had to be terminated. But you obviously couldn't see thir love for each to other. You really are a cold blooded man." I glared at him.

"It was for the sake of the team." He stammered.

"No it was for your sake. Those two were in love." I stood up.

"It would have failed anyway." He smirked, sweat dotted his brow.

"No it would have lasted. But you were to blind to see that your son, in all his life time, was finally happy. But no you had to crush the one thing that made him happy. The thing that actually brought a smile to his face. Let me ask you this, how old is N?" I strode toward the confused human.

"He is nineteen." Ghestis answered.

"Nineteen? Ok," I looked squarely in the eyes. "How many times have you ever seen him smile?"

"Well, dozens of times." Ghestis shrugged off.

"Not fake smiles, just to make you satisfied. Real smiles. Like he was actually enjoying himself. One that told you at that moment he had no care in the world. How many times have you seen him like that?" I stood in front of the pathetic excuse for a man.

"Well…..never." He answered, looking away from my gaze.

"Except when?" Rage erupted in my voice.

"Except when," he whispered. "When he was with Kate."

"EXACTLY!" I boomed.

"But it couldn't be helped." He excused.

"If you just left them alone non of this would be happening." I strode away from the pathetic human. "None of this."  
"But he still has feelings for her." He piped up.

"Yes," I stared out the large window. "Yes he does. And so does she."

"What?" He asked.

"They both love each other. That is why they never leave each others side. Love is the strongest force in the world. Right after hope."

"Hope." He laughed. "That is such a funny word. Even though it means so much."  
There was sudden knock on the door.

"ENTER!" I boomed.

A small man appeared in the door way and a short lad in all black was at his side. The tall man was in all gray, his hair a very light blue almost the color of ice. A single streak of yellow cut through the middle of his hair. When he looked up at us his eyes were a piercing yellow.

At his side a small boy about the age of twenty one. He wore a solid black cloak with a red collar on the top. He had pale white hair that covered half of his face. Most of his face was buried in his cloak. The only part you could see was a single neon blue eye.

"Primal Diagla." The man in gray addressed me.

"Yes sir?" I answered.

"I am Kyurem, it seems we have plans to discuss if you are ready?" He looked up at us, his yellow eyes glowing.

"Yes, we do. But the plan has been discussed with all the other leaders. It is now set into action." I answered.

"Good. Then all we need to do is plan out our next step." He strode into the room, the small boy following behind.

"But Kyurem. There is a slight problem." I looked away from his gaze.

"Yes, what is it?" His voice swirled into the room, making it instantly below zero.

"It is." My teeth chattered with each word. "It is that the girl and boy have gotten away. They are now currently in Unova."

"Excellent." He cooed.

"What? But isn't that bad?" Ghestis asked.

"No, its actually perfect." The small boy piped in.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"As long as Reshiram and Zekrom are together, in the same place, everything will go perfectly smooth. So, when the time comes, it will all flow perfectly. The plan will be set out. And this retched world of uncertainty will be destroyed. Thus marking a new age of peace, without all this selfishness. Everything will be right in the world. No more wars, no more fighting, no more violence. Everyone, Pokémon and people alike will all live in peace, in harmony." Kyurem explained.

"Nut won't everyone and everything be destroyed in the process?" I asked.

The small boy nodded. "And the first to go will be Reshiram and Zekrom. Then we may all live in peace without their fame. No more hiding in the shadows."

"But that means all of us will be killed in the process also." Dusknooir interrupted.

"That is a price we all accepted since the very beginning of this plan. It is just a sacrifice we have to make."Kyurem smiled.

It dawned onto me, this is the same price Celebi, Grovyle, and Kate were willing to pay when they tried to change the future. But they really did disappear. They had been in this same situation. But was I really ready to take sucha responsibility to do the same? Am I willing to destroy the world just to get my way?

All I ever wanted was to see my daughter again, not any of this. Just to see my little girl smile for the first time. Not die right in front of my eyes, at my own hands. Am I really ready to do this?

**-Author's FYI  
WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Well just review. But I must ask you all something.**

**I have been thinking lately. I've read over **_**Hero of the Dark. **_**And I just think it sounds bad. So I was thinking of rewriting it. What do you think? Should I do it? Or just go on as it is? Is it really good? Or would you prefer it to be different? It is up to you. **

**The Gates to Infinity will be coming soon. So be on the look out.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**-Author's FYI**

**OK let me tell you. If you haven't figured it out already….**

**I am not much of a vampire fan.**

**Grovyle: The whole sparkly vampires from twilight really turned them off for her.**

**Even though I never read or seen any of twilight. Sorry. But because Reshigirl insists I will do some awesome ranger thing with vampires. Well here is I guess a preview of it…..**

Hidden in the Shadows

"Venus! You will have to go down sometime! And when you do we will be ready! This is the end!" Keith shouted. My boyfriend should I mention.

I let out a sigh and rested my head on the tree trunk. I am going to be up here awhile, so I guess I might shed some light on how this happened.

Hi, my name is Venus Heart. Probably one of the most wanted teenage girls at the time.

I am like normal girls, trust me. I go to school, I like Pokémon, I have a family that loves me to death, I have an over protective older brother. Even though I can kick his butt any day, any time. But that is not the point right now! This is the story of how I've lived my life as a teenage vampire and became one of the greatest Pokémon rangers.

We all used to live Unova in peace. Till 'they' showed up.

**SO what do you think? Good? No Good? Well lets let reshigirl decide!**

**OH SUPER SISTER 4! I am always open for requests! So its up to you!**

**Snivy: I would so do your story! I will do it! I just need a little more info….**

**S: You are welcome. All four of you are awesome. And I want to thank you all for reading my stories. It always makes me smile that you four take time out of your busy day just to read my stories. **

**Grovyle: Thank you. You don't know how much your reviews mean to her…**

**OH! CHIBI! Here is a preview of that other story!**

Thanks for the Memories

It all hit me suddenly like a wave.

I let out a cry and cringed in pain as all my lost memories flooded in my head.

"Maya, Are you okay!" Aaron asked.

"Yeah,"I weakly nodded. "I'm fine."

All eyes were on me. Turns out it was in the middle of dinner when my memories finally decided to come back.

"Maya are you alright?" Chaot asked, glancing up from his dinner.

"By golly is something the matter?"Bidoof asked.

I shook my head. "No I am fine."

"Friendly friend hurt?" Wigglytuff looked at me concerned.

"No I am fine. Just a little brain freeze." I laughed.  
They stared at me, not believeing a word. Then they just continued eating, eyeing me every now and then.

"Are you sure you're fine Maya?" My partner Riolu, Aaron, asked for the last time.

"Of course I am fine. Just a little headache, that's all. Nothing to worry about." I smiled weakly.

"Ok then….." He said wearily then continued to eat his dinner.

Only it wasn't ok. Nothing was anymore. I had just remembered everything that had happen to me in the future. And some of the darkest secrets behind Celebi and Grovyle, who just happen to be sitting on my side at the time of this little commotion.

**Good? No good? Now just remember this is just previews. Thanks for the Memories is also about Darkrai regaining his memories so….**

**Grovyle: On to the story! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! And Request!**

Chapter 35: More allies

-Ashlee's POV-

"SHADOW!" I shouted. "Shadow are you there?"

"Ashlee do you really think he is here?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah he has to be around here somewhere." I gaze around the place, a large mountain of gray.

"SHADOW! ARE YOU HERE!" I shout again.

"WHO ARE YOU? LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW! OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" A voice booms.

The group of Bubbles, Blast, Emogla, and Dunsparce, hide behind my back trembling.

"Shadow?"  
Lighting cracks and thunder booms overhead.  
"Who dare trespass on this place?" The voice hisses.

"Shadow? Is that you?" I ask.

Lighting flashes overhead. A shadow flashes on the ground on a second.

"I will ask you one more time. Leave now or prepare to face the consequences." The voice growled.

"Shadow quit the act and get down here." I command.

An absol jumps from the top of a nearby hill and lands right in fron of us.

It growls us in a lower stance. But soon it rises up and stares at us, curious.

"Ashlee?" It says.

I laugh. "Yes Shadow. But now is not the time to explain. Kate is in danger. Grave Danger."

"Kate?" Shadow said.

"Yes Kate, she needs our help come on!" I start to go back the way we came.

"Wait." He says.

"What is it?" I turn toward him.

"Who are these guys?" HE asks, gesturing to Emogla, Dunsparce, Bubbles, and Blast.  
"WE don't have time! NOW COME ON!" I raced away.

The five of the pokemon slowly followed behind.

"Oh there you are?" Hydregion said when we got back to base.

"Hey Ashlee. We got some more allies." Charaizard smirked.

"Who?" I asked.

He stepped out of the way, a Gardenvoir and Ninetails stood right behind him.

" NINETAILS!" I shrieked.

"Why hello there again Ashlee. It is a pleasure to see you again." Ninetails smiled. "I would like you to meet Gardenvoir. The one that brought Kate to this world."

"OH." Hydregion sighed, then laughed a little. "Gardenvoir, I am Hydregion. I am the one who brought Kate to Blast's world."

Gardenvoir didn't really know what to say to that. So she sort of laughed. "Interesting…."

"Ok whats the plan now?" shadow asked.

"Now we go find Kate in Unova." I answered.

"But Unova." Hydregion paused for a second. "Is all humans."

"Yes, which is why gave us these." I held out vials one for each of us.

"All you have to do is drink it. And Poof, you're a human." I smiled.

Each Pokémon took a vial from my hand and eyed it suspiciously.  
"are you sure about this?" Blast asked.

"Kate gave it to us. SO it has to work." I replied.

"OK then. On three." Blast said.

"One." I said.

"Two." Hydregion said next.

"Three." We all said together and dumped the vial in our mouth.

In the place of all the Pokémon stood humans that looked almost exactly like Pokémon they once were.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! AND REQUEST!**


	36. Chapter 36

**-Author's FYI**

**Grovyle: HELLO!**

**Hey….  
Grovyle: we have some stuff to say. TAKE IT AWAY REAHIRAMGIRL88!**

**Ok then. (Why do I always have to give the bad news? It's your job Grovyle…) Anyways! Ok Rise, Without a Trace, and Hero of the Dark are on hold as of NOW! Sorry I have to many stories right now. But also Never to be Seen again, As you Wish, and Pride of a Rescue are not far from the end. Not even near but close….. SO those three will be on hold as of NOW! Also, many of you readers out there have requested stories. Which I can do, just not at the moment. BUT I WILL GET TO IT! I PROMISE! I WILL GET TO EVERYONES Stories! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO GET ATTACKED WITH A LEAF BLADE BY GROVYLE!**

**Grovyle: If she doesn't you can all hit her without tomatoes. FREE OF CHARGE!  
HEY THAT WASN'T THE DEAL!  
Grovyle: Whatever…**

**Anyways…..*Glares at the Grass type, coauthor…* Ummmm. Grovyle what else is on the agenda?**

**Grovyle: Snivylovers1 flygon?**

**OH YES, YES! Thank you Flygon! Thank you Snivylover1! I hope to be seeing you again! Flygon, please stop stealing my reader's lines….. **

**Grovyle: Don't do that.**

**Do what?  
Grovyle: That, OH yes, yes. You do. You almost sound like Effie off of Hunger Games. *Slams Hunger Games book down on wooden surface***

**HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS MAGHOGNY! **

**Grovyle: Yep…..Stupid Capitol people.**

**Well fine YOU DO THE REST! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!*Stomps away*  
Grovyle: Fine then, be that. Sweetheart.**

**QUIT BEING HAMYITCH!  
Grovyle: We don't need her. YOU guys have me! The super awesome, way better then Reshiramgirl88, Grovyle!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 36: I will protect you

-Kate's POV-

There was the distant sound of the big city of Castelia behind us. Ice, Keith, Nema, N, Rhythmi, Lavanna, Wally, and I stood staring at the large gleaming city.

"So this is Unova?" Ice looked around curious.

"Yep….." I sighed.

"Its very advance, way more than Almia." Keith interrupted.

"Well this is only Castelia city." N sighed.

"Wow….." Everyone but N and I stared around, wide eyed.

"Come on. We better get going." Ice and Lavanna started walking away.

"Hey WAIT!" I Yelled.

They turned and stared at me.

"Why don't we go together?" I suggested.

"Can we go to Nimbasa city first and ride the Ferris wheel?" Keith asked.

I instantly tensed up and slowly looked at N. He was the same way.

"Well….." I began.

"Sure why not it will be fun?" Ice smirked, obviously noticing the awkwardness between me and N.

"Ok then just follow me. To Nimbasa City we go!" N began walking away.

The rest of us began to follow him.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kate?" Ice caught up with me.

"Oh nothing." I looked away from his gaze.

"Did something happen between you and that N fellow?"

"NO!" I said quickly.

He laughed. "Oh really. Well it seems to be spelled all over your face."

"Nothing happened Ice." I said quickly and sped up my pace to get away from him.

I let out a sigh and fell into a simple walk, alone.

"Hey Kate?" Keith came up beside me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I turned to him.

"What is the matter? Is Ice bothering you again?" he asked.

"No. He is just being himself, as usual." I replied.

"You know I can always take care if him if I have to."He held out his arms, showing his muscles.

I laughed. "Yeah, sure Keith."  
"Thanks Kate.' He smiled.

The lights of the skyscrapers reflected off his flaming red hair.

"Hey do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me. I heard from N that is two per car." He asked.

"What about Rhythmi? Who will she ride with?" I asked.

"Oh. I didn't think about that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I will be fine. You ride with Rhythmi." I walked away.

I let out a sigh. How did I ever deal with any of these people?

After a few minutes of walking through Castelia city we finally made it to Nimbasa city we immediately got in line for the Ferris wheel.

"This is so exciting!" Rhythmi squealed.

"Hey Wally do you want to ride with me?" Nema asked the little green haired boy.

"Sure Nema. That will be fun!"He smiled.

Her cheeks became instantly red.

"THE next eight please!" The conductor yelled.

"That's us, come on!" I began to walk to the front of the line.  
The rest of them followed.

Everyone was paired up, except me and N.

"Right this way please." The conductor showed us the way to the cars.

Ice and Lavanna piled in one, Nema and Wally in another, and Keith and Rhythmi in another one.

N and I stood there awkwardly.

"Come on. I guess we have to ride together." N hopped into the last car available.

I hopped in after him.

The door shut behind me and I sat there awkwardly. This will certainly be interesting.

-N's POV-

Kate sat on the opposite side of me. We both were silent.

I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. There was something about her that no other girl had.

She didn't even look my way, she stared at the window.

Slowly the car was lifted in the air.

"Sure brings back memories huh?" I asked, smiling.

Kate silent and did not even glance in my direction.

"Ok then." I sighed and looked out the window.

We were almost to the top of the wheel.

Then the entire car stopped suddenly, and swung from the sudden stop of momentum.

Static cackled on the intercom. "Sorry to interrupt your ride, but it seems we are some technical difficulties. Please remain seated until the coach is set back in motion. I repeat please remain seated."

The car underneath began to swing against the wind.

I held on tight to the seat, not daring to even look out the window.

Kate let out a little whimper.

I looked up and saw the girl I thought was not afraid of anything about to cry. Her hands were in tight fists on the edge of the leather seats. She trembled and just stared down at the floor.

"Kate?" I breathed.

She didn't look.

The car swung again. She shut her eyes and let out a little shriek.

"Kate it will be ok. Calm down. Don't worry." I tried to reassure her.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. One or two tears fell.

"Really?" she cried.

I nodded. "Everything will be fine."

She smiled weakly.

The wind blew harder, its howl was able to be heard even through layers of glass and metal.

The car swung almost flipping the entire car upside down.

Kate let out a shriek. And before I knew it she was at my side crying.

I wrapped my arm around her trembling body and pulled her close to me.

"Its ok, I am here. Nothing will get you when I am here."

**-Author's FYI  
Good? Bad? YES? NO?**

**Grovyle: OK calm down PRG88**

**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Grovyle: Why not? Sweetheart?  
Don't call me that either. *Glares at coauthor* Haymitch!**

**Grovyle: Effie Trinket!**

**HAYMITCH!**

**Grovyle: EFFIE! **

**OMG GROVYLE SHUT UP!  
Grovyle: YOU!**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Grovyle: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Oh look shiny!  
Grovyle: WHERE?  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
Grovyle: hey you said I could do it this time!**

**Oh well.**

**Grovyle: Why you little…..  
BRING IT ON!**


	37. Chapter 37

**-Author's POV**

**Grovyle: READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
WAIT A SECOND!  
Grovyle: What now?**

**I have something to say.**

**Grovyle: And that will be?**

**Kate and N.**

**Grovyle: Yeah what about them?**

**They are not cousins.**

**Grovyle: Ok….**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 37: Do you remember

-Celebi's POV-

"Grovyle! WAIT UP!" a voice yelled.

Grovyle? Was he really here? Was he here for me? My dear Grovyle?

"CELEBI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Another voice shouted, a very familiar one.

It was true my dear Grovyle was here for me. He came to save me!  
I whistled four simple notes, fluttering my tiny fair wings as fast as I could.

"Celebi! Quick this way Virsion!" Grovyle shouted.

"Slow down!"The voice from before called back. That must be the one Grovyle called Virsion.

"Grovyle over here!" I shouted. Flying fast between the tress. I was almost there.

And then it hit me and the green world around turned to a bleary black.

-Grovyle-

"Celebi!" I shouted. I heard no reply.

I am pretty sure I heard the whistle earlier but what could have happened before now?

"Celebi!" I shouted again. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Grovyle….." Virsion had a concerned look on her face. "Grovyle maybe….."  
"NO!" I said quickly! "I am giving up on her just yet!"

"But what about the mission?"

"I don't care about the mission right now! I have to find Celebi!"

I took off running through the dense forest.

"Grovyle! GET BACK HERE!"

I ignored her and just kept running. I could care less about the mission. Right now I have to find Celebi. She is too important.

-Celebi-

"Celebi you must protect her at all costs. No matter what you must not let her out of your sight." Primal Dialga stood before me, giving me instructions.

But all of this, this happened back in the dark future. Am I dreaming?

"Yes sir." I replied, but I wasn't the one replying.

"Good, no matter you need to lay your life on this promise. She will need your and Grovyle's help. Promise me, my little girl will not be harmed under either of yours care."

"Yes sir."

"I expect great things from you, dismissed."

I fluttered away, passing through the long corridors of Temporal Tower.

I don't remember this ever happening. What just happened?

Thoughts began to linger in my mind.

Who was master Dialga talking about?

"Oh and Celebi," Masters Dialga's voice boomed from the room.

"Yes sir." I said as if it came natural.

"Please send in Grovyle."

"Yes sir." I turned away and flew back down the corridor.

"What sis he say?" A voice asked as I entered another room.

In the very far corner of the room, a tall light green grass type sat. He stared at me waiting to reply.

"Ummm he said….." I began.

"What is it?" HE stood up from the slouch and began to walk toward me. "Did he threaten to kill you if you told?"

What was I suppose to say, no? This is Primal Dialga we're talking about. He was not to be messed with. But the master never came out and said….

I nodded.

"oh," He looked away, a little discouraged.

"And he said he wanted to talk to you…." I replied.

"Me?" The grass type spun around to face me. "Me? Really? What did I do that was wrong?"

I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? I can't even remember this ever happening!

"You better not keep him waiting. You know very well what happens when the master waits too long."

"Yeah, your right." He began to walk away, down the long hallway I had just come from.

"Oh and Grovyle!" I shouted.

The grass type stopped and turned to me. "Yes, what is it my dear Celebi?"

"I Love you….."

-Grovyle-

The pink fairy lay limp on the ground against one of the many trees of the forest.

"CELEBI!" I shouted and raced over to the pink fairy.

I scooped her up in my arms.

"Its ok, you're with me now." I whispered.

A faint smile formed on her face.

Slowly her eyes opened, the smile faded.

"Grovyle….."  
"Its ok Celebi. I got you now."

"Do you remember?"

"What?"

"Grovyle," A voice said calmly.

I looked up, there stood Virision.

"Virision." I breathed.

"There you are. I have been searching for. Is that Celebi?" She gestured to the Pokémon in my arms.

I nodded. "Yep, this is her."

"She is so," She was sort of speechless. "Pretty."

"Yeah she is, isn't she." I smiled and looked back down.

There was a faint rustle coming from the bushes behind us.

"We should keep moving." Virision suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right…"I stood up and walked toward her.

"Lets get going…" We both started walking. To Ransei we go.

But something in my mind would not go away. What did Celebi mean by 'do I remembered'?

-Coloress' POV-

"Is it ready yet?" Lord Ghestis voice boomed from my ear piece.

"Almost sir. We just need a test run sir. Preferably a test subject that is a legendary." I responded.  
"How about a power driven temporal Pokémon?"

"Perfect….." I smirked.

"I will be there in a few minutes with the subject in a hour or so."

"That is fine." I tampered with the controls aiming at the dummy Pokémon in front of me.

"This machine of yours can not fail. There is too much at stake."

"I know sir. I promise you will not be displeased this time."

"I trust you Coloress, do not fail me."

"Yes sir."

With that static filled the ear piece and Lord Ghestis was gone.

"Now all I need is a suitable test subject and this machine is perfect! THE WORLD WILL BE OURS!" I cackled.

I aimed the mind controlling machine on the innocent Reshiram pokedoll and pushed the large red button.

Slowly its ocean blue turned to dark red and glowed.

I laughed. "It's perfect! IN NO TIME THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! LOOK OUT RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL END IN THE DESTRUCTION OF FIRE OF ELECTRICTY, PREFERABLY YOURS!"

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**-Author's FYI  
Hey people! I am Reshiramgirl88! And this Never to Be seen again!  
Grovyle: Reshigril! How dare you!  
Grovyle! Stop let me handle this!**

**Grovyle: no! I'm tired of you handling it! It gets us nowhere! So let me do this! *Starts up leaf blade!***

**GROVYLE! NO! DON'T HOW DARE YOU! *Jumps in front of grass type***

**Grovyle: *Uses leaf blade…on author…..*  
See this is why we can't have nice things…**

**Grovyle: sorry Reshiram…..**

**Thanks…..**

**Grovyle: Here to make it up to you! Ill do the rest of the note….**

**OK lets see here…..Oh yeah, Reshiram is leaving Saturday/Sunday to go to Virginia. SO she will try her best to update all her stories before she leaves. Also when she gets back school will start up soon so less updates. **

**So without delay I think….. Oh listen to **_**I will not bow, by Breaking Benjamin**_**.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 38: I will not bow!

-Primal Dialga's POV-

"Right this way, sir." Ghestis lead me down one of the long corridors.

"What is this all about Ghestis?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"One of my advisors wanted to meet you." HE answered.

"And exactly who?"

"Professor Coloress."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Professor?"

"Yes sir, now come along." He stared at me and gestured for me to follow.

"No." I replied flatly. I had heard of this guy before. And lets just say he was no good.

"Come now sir. We shouldn't keep the professor waiting. He is not a patience man." There was an annoyed look in his one eye.

" I said I'm not going." I turned away and began to walk back the way we came.

"GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" Ghestis yelled and in a flash a bunch of people and pokemon appeared.

Most of the people were plasma grunts. While the Pokémon were my own Sable.

"You are to come now, or we are to use force." Dusknoir began. My own second in command was on the other side.

"What if I refuse?" I smirked.

"Sable! Prepare your attack!" The ghost type commanded.

The purple Pokémon surrounding me let out a small cry and slashed the air with their sharp claws, fury swipes. I should have known they would do this.

The window next to me was wide open. And the Sable kept edging closer and closer. But where would I go? I guess I should run now and think later.

"Well gentle men." I backed up to the wall next to the window. "It was a pleasure knowing you!" As soon as finished that sentence I quickly jumped out the window.

I landed on the ground in an instant. As soon as my feet hit the soil I took off running towards the forest.

"After him!" Ghestis bellowed.

My feet pounded on the soft soil. I tried my best not to trip over the ungrounded roots. There was the distant sound of foot steps.

Faster I had to go! Faster my feet fell.

The forest ended faster then I expected and I ran head first in a bystander.  
It was a head on collision.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The person I ran into yelled.  
"I'm sorry." I said over and over again.

"Hey Kate, are you okay?" Another voice asked.

Kate? My daughter Kate?

"Here let me help you up sir." A different voice offered. A hand hovered in front of me.  
I took it and I was lifted to my feet.

"Are you okay sir?" The different voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

In front of me stood a group of teens, 8 to be exact, but two looked like they were only ten.

There were four guys, one with neon blue hair, one with green hair, one with red spiky hair, and the younger one with neon green hair. And there were four girl, one with pink hair, a blond, one with blue hair, and a brunette.

"You sure took a toll there sir, are you sure you're okay?" The red head asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I'm reassured.

The brunette girl seemed to stare at me, but said nothing. That was the girl I ran into.

"I'm sorry I ran into you." I apologized.

She said nothing.

The older green haired kid elbowed her and said, "Kate don't be rude."

"Kate?" I looked her over. "IS your name Kate?"

Her head bobbed up and down slowly.

"Her let us introduce ourseleves." The red head offered. "I am keith."

"Rhythmi." The blonde.

"Ice." The blue haired.

"Lavanna." The pink haired.

"Wally." The smaller green haired.

"Nema." The blue haired girl.

"N." The older green haired.

"Kate." The brunette.  
"Well my name is…." My thoughts came up blank. Did I really want these people know my real name.

"Your, Primal Dialga." Kate glared at.

Too late….  
"Kate! Don't be rude!" Nema exclaimed.

"Whatever." She turned away and began to walk away.

"KATE!" N ran after her.

"You shouldn't be here." Ice glared at me.

"What?" I was skeptical.  
"Leave, now." Keith turned away. The rest of the group followed.

"But! I just want to talk!" I raced after the group. "Kate I just want to talk for a second."

Kate whirled around glowered at me. "We have nothing to discuss." Her hair began to flare up.

"Kate. Let's go!" N took her by her arm and began to drag her away. The rest of the group was already gone.

"Kate, please." I begged.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She shouted back at me.

I reached out and touched her arm.

She whirled around, her eyes full of anger. "Don't touch me!"  
"KATE! LET IT GO! COME ON!" N pulled at her arm.

This bad, if her flares up when she get mad… The end is soon to come.

"KATE! Just please, hear me out. I'm begging you!"I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, and tried to pull her arm away.

"This is not a way to treat your father!" I excused.

"My," She stopped resisting. "Father…?"

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**-Author's FYI  
Grovyle: HEY RESHIRAM! How was your first three days of school, HIGH school?**

…

**Grovyle: Reshiram? *Pokes her in the head.* Reshiram?**

…**.**

**Grovyle: Yeah, I should have known this would happen… Oh well! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 39: I knew you we're trouble when you walked in…..

-Kate's POV-

"My," I stopped from breaking away from the twisted man in front of me. "…Father?"

My eyes grew wide. That is not possible...Is it?

Diagla simply stared at me with sympathy, not saying anymore.

"Explain!" I shouted suddenly.

He was taken aback, but then a small gentle, caring, smile formed on his face. "Of course, my dear. But it seems this is not the place to do so."

"Come on, Kate." N placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where then?" I wanted answers, and I will get them. No matter what I have to do, no matter what I have to sacrifice.

"Kate! Let's go! Forget about this creepy guy!" N's grip became tighter.

"Somewhere it's safe." Dialga answered. "Where there will be plenty of protection."

"Follow me." I broke away from both of their grips and headed in the direction I had directed everyone to go to, home.

"Kate! You can't be serious?" N caught up to me.

"I want answers N." I didn't bother to look at him.

"But Kate!" HE grabbed my arm.

I tried to pull away but he held on strong.

"What!" I was getting really annoyed with his antics.

"I don't trust this guy." N admitted.

I looked at him blankly. "Oh really? Well guess what, sunshine? I do." I pulled away and stalked ahead.

"KATE!" He raced after me.

"Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed, picking up my pace a little.

The sound of his footsteps stopped and stayed quiet. Good riddance.

"Kate, please." N piped in again.

I stayed silent.

"Kate…" he tried again. Then followed rushed footsteps. "KATE! LOOK OUT!"

I was knocked to the ground.

"What the heck N!" I spat, on the ground.

"Shhhhh!" He hushed me.

I immediately became quiet and trained my ears to listen to my surrondings.

A low cackle, a familiar cackle, came just from the right of me.

"We have to get out of here!" I whispered, panicked.

N pulled me up, and the three of us sprinted away.

Wind whipped across my face and played with my long brown hair.

"Quick this way!" I took a left down an ally, not slowing my speed.

The two followed.  
Only a couple more routes and towns then we would be in security of Nuvema town.

"Where do you think you're going, girly?" Dusknoir stood on the other end of the alley. A human Dusknoir. Multiple team grunts flanked him on his left and on his right.

"Dusknoir…." I stammered.

"Do you think you could get away that easily?" He began to approach us.

"Let us proceed!" Dialga bellowed.

"Let me think about that for a second." The human transformed pokemon smirked. "Ummmm, NO! None of you will be getting out of this alive, especially you Dialga."

I tensed up. I knew this enemy too well. It was going to be hard to get out of this one.

-Grovyle-

Something was wrong, I could just faintly feel it. Somewhere, out there. Kate was in trouble.

"Grovyle?" Celebi floated by my head, her voice indicating worry. "Is something the matter?"  
"No." I stammered. "Everything is fine."

"Grovyle…" The worry turned into concern.

"I'm fine, ok? Everything is ok." I picked up my pace, my face b-urning like fire.

"I know what this is about." She said in a mocking tone. A smirk smothering her face. She flew close to the top of my head.

"Oh look." Virizion interrupted. "Were almost to the beach."  
"Really?" The two of us said, surprised.

She nodded. "It's just around this corner."

'"Well, then I guess we better change." Celebi landed on the ground in front of us.

"If you think so." I sighed.

"Ready?" Virision asked.

"Ready!" The two of us answered.

-Blast-

"I LOOK!" Ashlee gasped, as she spun around. "So cute!"  
"Yeah….Sure….." I sighed.

"You look as pretty as a flower." Some human in mostly black, complimented her.

"Thanks!" She spun again.

"Hydregion?" I looked at the human that complimented the human Chikorita. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh!" He smiled with his usually gleaming white dragon teeth.

"Wow." I looked him over. "You look, different?"  
"So do you, kind sir." He glanced at me.

"Huh?" I looked down, not knowing what he meant. Some weird furry thing hung on my shoulder, and some weird blue thing that felt weird, yet oddly comfortable, hung on my waist and stretched down to the ground. Big dark blue things covered up my feet. And weird fur sprouted at the top of my head.

"What the?" I touched the weird fur on my head. "What is this?"

"I believe that is what human's call Hair." A pale girl in a long white dress, and light green hair that curled around her head, laughed.

"Gardenvoir?" I looked her over.

"Yep!" She smiled brightly.

"I could get used to this." A human in bright yellow, held out some sort of jacket.

"Me too!" Another shorter human chipped in. Only this one really short, yellow with blue lines running across his back.

"Dunsparce? Ninetails?" I looked at the two.  
"Yep!" Dunsparce smiled.

"Of course!" Ninetails beamed.

"Wow." My eyes grew wide.

"Ok. Before we ever reach Unova. We need to change our names." Ashlee inquired.

"Why?" I looked at her funny.

"Because." Bubbles interrupted. "You can't be walking around with a name like NInetails or Gadrenvoir. But you, Ashlee, and I are ok."

"Oh," I let out a sigh. "That's a relief."

"But as for the rest of you." He glared at the rest of the group. "You all need human names."

They all nodded.

"Come one, you don't have to decide now. Just keep thinking about it in the meantime. No rush!" Ashlee smiled.

**-Author's FYI**

**So what did you think? You like? You no like?  
Ok, this is where you, the readers, come in! I want you to send in names for all the pokemon characters. AND BE CREATIVE! No stealing others work!  
So send in the names!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
